Denial Is My Friend
by Sprout2012
Summary: This is a sort of sequel to 'Lonely Hearts Club' – but not focused on Harry & Draco. It's more focused on the kids – as it is set ten years later, so James is 18, Al, Scorpius & Rose are 16 & Hugo is 14. You don't have to read Lonely Hearts Club, but it might help. Rose/Scorpius pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter® is copyright J.K. Rowlings. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM and © 2005. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to J.K. Rowlings and the talented cast of the Harry Potter films.

**A/N:** This is a sort of sequel to 'Lonely Hearts Club' – but not focused on Harry and Draco. It's more focused on the kids – as it is set ten years later, so James is 18, Al, Scorpius and Rose are 16 and Hugo is 14. You don't have to read Lonely Hearts Club, but it might help.

Basically Harry and Draco are together, they all live together, kids as well. Scorpius is friends with Al and Rose.

**Chapter One**

Scorpius groaned as his dad told him where he would be staying for the next month. He was pleased that his dad and Harry hadn't picked up on his reluctance.

You see it was ten years this year since his dad and Harry became a couple, they've been married for five of those ten years. To celebrate they decided to up and leave them and go travelling for a month – he didn't even want to think about what the two of them would get up to alone for a month.

He didn't have a problem with his dad being gay, in fact he was happy that he had found happiness with Harry, it was just gross watching your parents be all lovey dovey, yuck! He saw Harry as his second dad, had done since he was young.

His dad liked to tell him over and over again that it was in fact himself that brought the two of them together again. Apparently – I'd say apparently as I cannot remember too well, I ran away in Diagon Alley and Harry found me and reunited me with dad – and that was that, no looking back since.

Tuning back into what his dad was saying, he caught Al laughing at him – bloody git. Al was his best friend and step brother, he lived with him and had done for ten years. He couldn't ask for a better friend, but the git knew how to wind him up.

"Sod off Al" Scorpius grumbled and Al held his arms up in mock innocence

"Scorpius, are you listening, stop winding Al up" his dad looked annoyed and he caught Al laughing again – argh!

"Sorry dad, it's not my fault Al's being a prat!" he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Al.

"Scorpius you are sixteen now, start acting like it." His dad was stern.

He uncrossed his arms sat up straighter and reluctantly apologised to his dad. His dad didn't look convinced.

"What's got you all pissy, you've known about Harry and me going away for a while now" his dad said in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing, I don't care that you're going away, but do we really have to stay at Ron and Hermione's – can't James have us?" he pleaded.

Just then Harry walked in, kissed his dad and said "I don't think so Scorpius, James is eighteen and living away from home for the first time, he won't want you two hanging around" Harry looked sympathetic – he suspected he knew why he was reluctant to go to Ron and Hermione's.

"It's only a month Scorpius, Ron and Hermione are good friends of ours and you know them very well, why don't you want to stay there?" his dad was confused

Al decided to wind up Scorpius more and proclaimed "Because Draco, Scorpius has a HUGE crush on Rose and being in the same house as her for a whole month will drive him mad" Al jumped up and dodged the salt shaker that Scorpius threw at him.

"Scorpius!" his dad shouted and Al done a stupid dance.

"I do not fancy Rose Weasley" but everyone could tell that was a lie.

Draco smirked and looked at Harry and Scorpius swore Harry said 'Remember – if I win, you do whatever I want' but wasn't sure.

Al came over and patted Scorpius' shoulder "Suck it up mate, a month is a long time" and then ran out the room before Scorpius could punch him.

"Scorpius, you have no choice. Do you know if Rose is interested in you too?" Scorpius huffed and Harry winced.

"Draco love, you really don't listen when Rose talks to you?" Draco shrugged "Well she can talk 100 miles an hour, its hard sometimes"

Harry laughed and cringed when he said "Well love let me enlighten you, Rose has a boyfriend and it's not your son" Draco looked stunned

"If she knew you liked her Scorpius I'm sure she will finish with him to be with you – you're a Malfoy" Draco had said that as if that answered all of Scorpius' problems.

Harry shoved his dad lightly and called him a prat. "For Merlin's sake dad, being a Malfoy doesn't always work in our favour and Rose sees me as her friend." Draco smirked at his son in return.

"So you're not denying it anymore, you fancy her" laughing at his sons face as he looked grim.

"Alright so what, I fancy her, nothing will ever happen – end of" and he stormed off. Harry and Draco laughed and reminisced about the times when they were a bundle of hormones and kicked off at the slightest thing.

Scorpius stomped to the chill out area, their dads had converted it from a playroom to a teenagers den –basically a hang out area for the boys. His dad had said he didn't want three teenage boys hanging in the adults living room and so done up the playroom for them.

James had since moved out, Scorpius missed him, he was a cool older brother but he was also glad, as he could be even more annoying than Al. Entering the den he saw Al lounged out across the sofa, TV on a music channel and smirking.

"Thanks for that mate, you know dad, he will be taking every opportunity to drop hints to Rose – it's going to be so embarrassing" Scorpius plopped down into a huge bean bag.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. I'm sure it will be fine, Rose doesn't know you like her, just try and act normal around her" he said more seriously, deciding to be a good friend again.

"Act normal, Jesus Al do you know how hard that's gonna be" Scorpius frowned

"Well you can always speak to Uncle Ron, he has knowledge in this area, and after all he was best friends with aunt Hermione before they got together." Al sounded pleased with himself, until Scorpius replied.

"Oh yeah that would be a great conversation wouldn't it. Ron can you give me tips on how I can change my relationship from friend to boyfriend with your daughter, I really want to get in her knickers!" Al burst out laughing and Scorpius couldn't help but join in.

"Fair point, Uncle Ron would kick your ass, Rose is his baby girl, and no one is allowed to even think dirty thoughts about her" Al scrunched up his face "Why you fancy my cousin is beyond me"

Rolling his eyes "You would say that you plank, she's your cousin" then Scorpius smirked "What about you and Natalie Longbottom" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Al picked up a cushion and threw it at Scorpius' head "What about it, we're friends and yeah she's hot" Scorpius frowned

"At least she's single and not your best friend, easy I'd say, don't know why you haven't gone for it" leaning forwards and snatching the remote from Al and changing the channel

"Oi give that back you wanker"

"Al! Language" Scorpius smirked, Harry just happened to walk in as Al swore.

"Boys you are going the day after tomorrow, have you packed?" Harry said as he handed them a tray of snacks and drinks.

"Thanks dad, I'm starving. Yeah I packed" Harry rolled his eyes as Al stuffed two biscuits in his mouth at once and turned to Scorpius "I'm sure it will be fine Scorpius, hopefully you can get over your crush before she finds out"

Groaning "Thanks for reminding me Harry- Jesus" Harry patted his knee and left.

Al looked at Scorpius and said through a mouthful of food "I think her and Nott are arguing anyway" Scorpius sat up suddenly.

"Really, she never said" he felt happy all of a sudden.

"Yeah she probably didn't tell you as you told her that Nott was a bastard and she thought you would only say 'told you so' if she complained to you. Apparently they've been shouting and arguing awhile now" Scorpius looked like he wanted to kiss Al and Al shifted away from him.

"Pillock I'm not going to kiss you" and both boys laughed, they were the best of friends.

**A/N: **Does anyone want me to continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** As it is ten years later Harry is 42 and Draco is 42 almost 43.

**Chapter Two**

Heading for the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before he entered hell for a month, Scorpius had to screw his eyes shut.

"Argh! Dad! Harry! Save it for the trip away will you!" He stayed rooted to the spot, eyes closed until he heard Harry say they had stopped kissing.

"Blimey do you want me to bring up breakfast" he walked to the fridge and grabbed his drink.

"I was only kissing your dad, you've seen us kiss plenty of times Scorpius" Harry said, trying to conceal the humour in his voice.

"Yeah but dad doesn't normally have his hands on your bum!" Scorpius smirked as Harry turned bright red, satisfied he left in search of Al.

Al was in the reception room, standing by the fireplace, putting his luggage down ready to take to Ron and Hermione's. "Hey Scorpius, get me a bottle of water too?"

Scorpius shook his head "No I didn't and I'm not going back in the kitchen, dad and Harry are making out – it's gross!" Al shivered and Scorpius smirked. He didn't really mind, it was weird as they were guys and Al and him sometimes got picked on about it. But they didn't care and the other students at Hogwarts soon shut up, realising they were not going to get a reaction out of them.

So what if his dad was gay and with Harry bloody Potter. He heard all the stupid jokes and snide remarks in the last five years at Hogwarts, he'd gotten used to it. If it wasn't, 'Your dads a fag' it was 'Your dad and granddad were death eaters' Scorpius didn't fucking care!

He was the only one out of his family to have a relationship with his granddad. His dad chose to end his relationship with him and was only polite for Scorpius' sake. When Scorpius was six his grandmother was ill and they reconnected with them. His grandmother died when he was seven and he had a strained relationship with his grandfather ever since.

His dad refused to reconnect fully with him, he said he didn't want to poison Scorpius against his grandfather so he didn't explain why he couldn't make it up with him. Scorpius could see how hard it must be, his grandfather was difficult, but Scorpius could cope with. Besides his grandfather treated him differently than he does his dad.

Scorpius doesn't agree with everything his grandfather says and he ignores most of the insults that come out of his mouth, mainly about the Potters and Weasleys, but he was fond of him, he was different with him and he would miss him when he was gone.

He had asked his dad if he could stay with his grandfather for the month but his dad flat out refused and wouldn't even consider it – it was so unfair!

His dad walked in followed by Harry and they checked they had everything as the place would be locked up once they left.

"Yes dad, stop fussing" Scorpius whined.

They stepped through the fireplace and entered Rose's kitchen, luckily she wasn't in there so he had a moment to calm himself.

Al bellowed "Oi Weasleys we're here" and Harry slapped the back of Al's head, scolding him for his big mouth.

Hermione walked in, smiled and told them that Rose was in the back garden and to go join her. His dad chuckled – actually chuckled, git.

Scorpius hugged his dad and Harry and told them to have a nice trip and happy tenth anniversary and all that rubbish. He was delaying the inevitable meeting with Rose.

Al simply said "Bring me back a cool present yeah!" hugged his dad and Draco and left for the garden.

After being told to get it over with by his dad he left hurriedly, hoping Hermione hadn't twigged what his dad was on about. Bloody dad had as big of a mouth as Al.

Walking to the back garden, he prayed that since the last time he saw Rose all his new feelings and ahem dirty thoughts would go away. No such luck! Rose was walking towards him, curly red hair fanning out behind her and she must be doing it on purpose as she was wearing the tiniest tinniest shorts he had ever seen and a barely there strappy top. He groaned and was glad he was wearing baggy knee length shorts.

As soon as he was in arms reach, she grabbed him and hugged him tight. He angled his groin away, not wanting to show her how much he was enjoying her hug. What – he was a sixteen year old boy, being hugged tightly by his crush and he could feel her boobs squish against him.

"I've missed you, you didn't reply to my last letter. This is going to be great, a whole month together!" she pulled away and smiled up into his face.

She had a beautiful smile, he wanted to make her smile just so he could see it. He mentally slapped himself – pull yourself together!

"Yeah a whole month" he grumbled, she didn't notice his tone was far from happy.

"Al what do you want to do? Scorpius any ideas? She looked between her two best friends with a questioning look.

Al shrugged "Dunno want to walk to the local shop get some snacks and chill in the park?" he looked to Rose and then Scorpius.

"Nothing better to do for now, okay."

"What about Hugo?" Scorpius asked, Rose turned to him and laughed

"Do you ignore everything I tell you, Merlin Scorpius" and shoved him lightly in the chest.

"He is spending the first week at a friend's house, so you and Al are in his room."

"Oh" he managed as he was still thinking about her hand on his chest.

All the adults came out then and Scorpius looked to the sky and silently prayed that his dad wouldn't be a prat and drop him in it.

"Mum, Dad we're going to the shop and then the park, okay?" Rose had started to leave before her mum or dad had even answered.

Her mum said "Okay darling" and her dad said "Get changed first, that's far too short" and Scorpius reluctantly agreed with him in his head. However Rose ignored her dad, Ron commenting on her clothes was a regular thing and she never listened to him.

"I swear he still thinks I'm ten or something, he hasn't noticed I'm a women now" Al smirked at Scorpius and said "Bet other people have noticed you're a women"

Scorpius 'accidently' stood on his foot and smiled as he started hopping on one foot.

"Yeah lots of people at school have noticed, Rich especially" she smiled as she spoke about her boyfriend and Scorpius' mood soured.

"Don't look like that Scorpius, he's my boyfriend deal with it, just because you don't like him." He sighed he didn't want to fight with Rose on the first day here.

"I will never like Nott but I will leave off the rude comments for you" she rolled her eyes

"Gee thanks Scorpius that's so kind of you!"

Al had recovered from his foot injury and decided to help Scorpius, not wanting to risk further injury "So you've made up have you?" she glared at Al, Al wasn't meant to let Scorpius know they were fighting.

"We weren't really fighting, just a silly argument." She frowned.

"What was it about?" Scorpius asked, hoping to stir the ill feelings up again and cause trouble between them. She stopped mid step and spun around and Scorpius walked right into her, he stuck out his hands and stopped her from falling. They looked at each other for a long time and the she broke the silence.

"Actually Malfoy we fought about you." She angrily said.

"Me" Scorpius exclaimed

"Yes, Rich was slagging you off, saying your dad was a cock sucker and that he was pleased that his Aunt Astoria divorced him.

Scorpius hated Rich for the same reason, he was the son of Daphne Nott (Nee Greengrass) and Theodore Nott and he knew all about the 'so called' issues in his dad and excuse of a mother's marriage.

"Well tell him to fuck off, Astoria was proven to be a stupid liar and if his mother, my aunt cannot see that then more the fool them." He stormed off in front, walking fast to the shop.

He hated Rich because he was his cousin and he was a grade A asshole. He was one of the worst at school for winding him and Al up for their dads being gay. Scorpius figured it was because his mum Astoria, Rich's Aunt had bad mouthed Harry and Draco to Rich growing up.

He never called his mum, 'mum' he always called her Astoria. He never really saw her, she tried a few supervised visitations but was rubbish and then she didn't bother. If he was lucky he'd get a birthday card, but she rarely remembered.

Rich was devious though, always starting trouble when Rose wasn't around, Scorpius had hoped that she didn't know. If she knew some of the stuff he said about his dad, Harry, him and Al . She wouldn't want to be his girlfriend. She was aware of some teasing, but she just shrugged it off saying Scorpius and Al slagged Rich off as much as he slagged them off.

She didn't know how bad Rich was or the fact that he always started it.

Al and Rose caught up to him and Rose grabbed his hand, pulling him to a stop. She looked at him with those bright blues eyes and his mood evaporated.

"Hey Scorpius I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get angry."

He smiled weakly at her, "So why did you fight?" he tried again, reminding himself not to lose his temper.

"Well he was saying those awful things about your dad and Uncle Harry and I told him that he shouldn't be so homophobic and that I wouldn't stand for him slagging off my family" she looked at the floor, "Then he said I was only arguing with him because I was your friend and that I always took your side"

When she glanced back up, Scorpius could see she looked sad, "I said it wasn't, Harry is my Uncle and Al my cousin and that it wasn't just about you." Scorpius stomach felt like lead, he wanted it to be just about him. He wanted her to stand up for him only and not for Harry and AL, she had to stand up for them they were family, he wasn't.

"We fought for a bit, but then he apologised and said that he was being a dick"

Scorpius mumbled that he's always acting like a dick but didn't repeat it when Rose said "What I didn't hear that"

"Nothing, just tell him stop spreading lies around the school about dad. He's been telling everyone that dad had an affair with Harry and that's why Astoria and dad divorced. I told him he could request the court records from the ministry or the old newspapers to see the truth, but he said that Astoria only lied about all that in court, as she was broken hearted over dads affair." Scorpius kicked a stone as he finished.

"Dad didn't have an affair, he didn't" Rose picked up his hand again and squeezed it once before releasing it.

"I know they didn't have an affair, we all know that, he's trying to wind you up. Don't let it get to you." She smiled and changed the subject asking Al if he thought her mum and dad would let them go to a local concert this week.

Scorpius was pleased that the conversation had been changed but he still felt glum – talking about Rich always depresses him.

They purchased way too many sweets and Scorpius knew Hermione would never approve and they sat in the nearby park, chilling out and talking. Once they stayed off the topic of Rich, Scorpius found it was like old days – before his crush on Rose. Maybe he could have a normal friendship and try and forget his crush, he had his moments. One of those moments were right now, Rose had decided to buy a bloody lolly and was sucking away on it, right next to him.

Scorpius swore she must know and was teasing him, but deep down he knew she didn't know, she was acting like any normal friend would around her best friends. She just forgot that her two best friends were randy teenagers and so Scorpius current issue.

He had the very embarrassing sex talk with his dad and Harry awhile back – god it was awful. His dad spoke as if it was merely a business meeting he was having and he kept snickering every time Harry said a naughty word and Harry blushed, mumbled and rushed through the whole thing. He didn't care, like most teenagers he knew most of what there was to know and not from his parents. He only lacked using his knowledge and getting the experience.

He had a couple of none serious girlfriends and did some snogging and heavy groping but he never had oral sex or sex. He hoped and prayed that Rose hasn't either, or at least if she does he wouldn't mind as long as it wasn't with Rich.

Al was the same, he'd kissed girls and touched their breast etc but never had anything more serious like oral or sex. He and Al talked about everything, they didn't care, and they were both going through similar things, with puberty and feeling for girls, so they understood one another. Boys being boys they were more crude about it and their dorm mates at Hogwarts would share stories about wanking and how far they'd gone with girls.

Al and he were sorted into Slytherin and Harry lost the bet with his dad, when he asked what his forfeit would be, Harry and his dad blushed and changed the subject. He decided he didn't want to know. Scorpius and Al shared a dorm room, luckily Rich was in a different house so he didn't have to put up with him. Rose was sorted into Ravenclaw – no surprise there really.

Finally Rose had eaten her lolly and Scorpius could concentrate on other things – hopefully diffusing his problem.

"Natalie said she might come to the concert if we can go" Rose eyed Al waiting for a reaction.

Al pulled at the blades of grass in front of him and tried to sound nonchalant, "Is she, oh that will be nice" but he blushed and his act was shattered.

Scorpius punched his shoulder lightly, "Dude she fancies the pants of you, go for it." Grinning at his best friend as he told him.

Al grinned back and Rose muttered 'Boys' under her breath.

The first few days went by with no trouble – well apart from Scorpius' personal battle to stop getting turned on by Rose. It was the fourth day and Ron had agreed to let them all go to the local concert, the band playing were not famous nationally, but they were a popular local – that hadn't been discovered yet.

They were getting ready and waiting for Natalie. Al and Scorpius were teasing each other and talking about the possibility of sneaking in alcohol. Rose was arguing with her dad about the length of her dress,

"That Rose Weasley is NOT a dress, it's the length of a t-shirt. Go get changed or you're not going." He was determined, she stomped off and put on small black shorts so it looked like a top and shorts. Her dad approved and they were allowed to leave, Scorpius knew the moment they went around the corner the shorts would come off and she'd be wearing it as a dress again.

He was right she stopped around the corner, leaned on Scorpius for support and removed her shorts, she then folded them and put them in her coat pocket. She had to keep them, to put them back on before she got home. They were underage and couldn't do magic outside of school and the concert was also a muggle concert.

Scorpius inherited his dad's sense of style and always had the latest clothes - muggle and wizarding. He was constantly told he looked, 'just like his dad did at his age' and he hated being told that. Just as much as Al hated being told, 'you look just like Harry Potter' it was fucking annoying, they were their own people – so what if they looked like their dads.

Scorpius had shaved his hair off when he was thirteen. He was pissed off with people commenting about how his hair was just like his dads and granddads and 'trademark Malfoy' so one day he shaved it off. His dad went mental and Harry had to calm him down, Scorpius was grounded for ages because of it. It grew back and he know sports 'typical Malfoy hair and style'.

He grew to like it again though as Rose once told him that she always liked his hair. She said since the age of six when they first met she liked it and she thought it was unique and he should be proud of it. He looked after his hair ever since.

They arrived at the concert hall and waited outside for Natalie. Al was fidgeting and trying to tame his excuse for hair.

"Don't bother mate, you will only make it worse" Al shoved Scorpius and he bumped into Rose.

"Prat, Sorry Rose" he said, but secretly he wasn't sorry he accidently touched her breast. Al smirked at Scorpius and he had to cough to hide his laugh.

Natalie arrived shortly after them and Scorpius could see that Al fancied her, it was obvious. He only hoped he wasn't so obvious or that Rose was oblivious.

Natalie wore a short denim skirt and a tight fitted t-shirt with the bands logo on, it was tied in a knot at the end by her hip. Scorpius could admit that Natalie was an attractive girl, she was petite, had brown hair, brown eyes and pretty features. However she looked too similar to his mum for his liking and that's probably why he liked Rose, she was the opposite of his mum.

She had wild red curly hair, curves and she was tall. Not as tall as him - but tall for a girl.

They greeted each other and headed in to the venue. Most of them were up-to-date on muggle culture and technology, they even had mobile phones that they used outside of school.

It was a venue that held a certain amount of people, but no one was allocated seats. You just stood and watched and worked your way to the front if you wanted to be closer. They served alcohol but only to those who had ID and were 18 and over. They agreed to stick together and found a spot at the centre of the crowd and waited for the band.

People kept pushing past and knocking Rose or Scorpius, resulting in them brushing up against each other. Scorpius would give Rose long lingering looks and smile before looking away. The band started playing at they had fun jumping around to the music. About half way through the set Rose had her phone stuck in front of her face and Al was getting annoyed.

"Put that away, enjoy the night Rose" he told her, Scorpius silently agreed.

"I will, I'm just telling Rich where to find us" She finished her text and put her phone away.

Scorpius swore under his breath – this night had just gone downhill fast. Now he was the gooseberry, Rose and Rich and Al and Natalie – fucking great.

About fifteen minutes later Rich appeared and kissed Rose, he held his middle finger up to Scorpius behind Rose's back. Scorpius was tempted to snap the fucking thing off.

Rose pulled away and told Rich to behave. He wrapped his arms around her possessively and Scorpius wondered how she could stand to be suffocated by him like that.

Al and Natalie shot Scorpius sympathetic glances and then returned their attention back to the band.

Rich pulled out a fizzy drinks bottle that looked like ordinary cola, "I poured most the cola away and topped it up with fire whisky" he looked smug and handed it to Rose.

Scorpius frowned "Do you think that is wise Rose?"

She took a large sip and glared at Scorpius, she had always hated him telling her what to do and would do the opposite to spite him.

He rolled his eyes, no way was he holding her hair if she was sick later and no way was he taking the brunt of Ron's anger when he finds out. He stepped away from Rose and Rich and stood the other side of Al and Natalie.

Rose would look at him and take another sip as if asking for him to say something. Rich was groping her and she looked like a common tart, but he held his tongue. Rich pulled out another bottle of spiked cola and started drinking it himself.

A girl next to him was watching him and he smiled at her, she inched closer, "Hi, I'm Racheal, what's your name?" Scorpius thought she was quite attractive, even if it was only for a quick holiday snog.

"Hey Racheal, I'm Scorpius." He smiled, he'd been told he had the same breath taking abilities as his dad when he smiled and he used it to his full advantage.

"What a strange name, do you live around here?" she played with her hair and smiled back at him.

"Yes my dad must have picked it to be funny, I don't mind though it's unique. And no I don't live around here I'm staying with a friend for a while." He moved closer to her, arm brushing over hers.

Al noticed that Rose was ignoring Rich and the band and instead was watching the progress Scorpius was making with the hot chick. Interesting maybe she liked Scorpius but didn't think he liked her so she went out with Rich instead. Hmm he would have to observe his two best friends more closely.

Scorpius glanced over at Rose and noticed she was glaring daggers at him and then when she noticed he was looking she took another big swig of her alcoholic drink.

Scorpius shook his head and thought, 'I can't be dealing with this shit'.

Racheal had snaked her arm around Scorpius and he noted Rose clinging onto Rich tighter. Whatever he thought and decided to ignore Rose and her silly games. Instead he bent his head and captured Racheal's lips in a kiss.

Al shook his head Scorpius was clearly kissing that random to piss Rose off for inviting Rich and Rose was kissing Rich to spite Scorpius. Argh! Why did he have to be in the middle, now he understood why his dad used to complain about Uncle Ron and Hermione and someone called Lavender and Viktor?

Deciding to hell with his best friends and their fucked up relationship he moved in and kissed Natalie, all three sets of teenagers snogging and ignoring the band.

Soon it became apparent that Rose was slightly drunk and Scorpius went into automatic 'Protect Rose' mode and told Racheal to do one and walked back to Rose.

"Hey Rose, come on I think you should go home" he took hold of her upper arm.

She yanked it free, "You Scorpius Malfoy are an ass and you don't get to tell me what to do"

He gave a frustrated sigh, "Look Rose your parents are going to be pissed off, y=we need to take you somewhere to get a coffee or something"

Rich shoved Scorpius and Scorpius shoved him back.

"She said leave her alone Malfoy, Merlin take a hint" and he shoved him again.

Scorpius was fuming and was about to punch the smug bastard when Al grabbed his fist and said no. Al and Natalie managed to tug Rose away and out of the venue. All five of them stood outside, Scorpius glaring at Rich.

"How can you be so irresponsible, she's half cut and you're meant to look out for her" his fists clenched.

"Whatever don't try and act hard, we all know you're a fag like your dad" Al had to hold Scorpius back as Natalie told Rich to go home. He kissed Rose and left, shouting as he went.

"Fine I'm only leaving because Malfoy looks like he wants to stick his cock up my ass" then he ran as Scorpius struggled against Al's hold.

"I fucking hate him" he said as he stormed off in the direction of Rose's house.

Scorpius arrived home first and he was still pissed off, he banged the door as he wretched it open.

"Whoa don't rip it off his hinges mate" Ron said

Scorpius apologised and said that Rose had somehow gotten hold of alcohol, he didn't say from who, as he wasn't a snitch, one thing he didn't get from his dad.

"You what, what do you mean somehow?" Ron had stood and his face was bright red.

Hermione came in and looked at Ron and then at Scorpius, "Ron? Why are you shouting?"

"Scorpius has just informed me that our darling daughter is drunk" he stormed to the door and looked out trying to catch a glimpse of Rose.

Scorpius winced as when she appeared, being held up by Al and Natalie she stopped right in front of Ron and puked at his feet.

Al walked her to a kitchen chair and walked Natalie to the fire place and she flooed home. As soon as Natalie had left all hell broke loose. Both Ron and Hermione were yelling at all three teenagers, eventually Hermione had yelled for Ron to shut up and said they need to get Al and Scorpius to explain one at a time, then they will sort punishment.

"I don't know what happened, we were at the concert enjoying ourselves and Rose was only drinking cola" Al said, Scorpius wondered if he was trying to play dumb or if he was actually that stupid.

"Are you saying someone spiked her drink?" Ron asked

"No, maybe, I dunno Uncle Ron" Al looked at the floor.

Hermione had gone over to Rose and was stroking back her hair and giving her water. She said,

"It's not spiked, unless a wizard spiked her drink - I smell fire whisky on her breath"

Trust Hermione to work that out Scorpius thought.

"Well what did you see Scorpius?" Ron was eyeing him, face stern.

"What I didn't give it to her, none of the rest of us were stupid enough to drink"

"Oi watch your mouth Scorpius, you're a guest in our home and don't forget that" Ron said.

"Sorry it's just stupid I told her not to drink and I told her to go steady, she didn't listen and now look at her" he huffed.

"So you knew she was drinking?"

"Yes I knew, I tried to stop her I really did but she's so damn stubborn" he looked at the floor and said "Sorry"

"Well you boys go to your room, we will deal with Rose. As you are staying with us for a month, we will punish you as we see fit and we will tell your dads when they get back" Hermione voice was stern with an edge of disappointment.

They nodded and left to go to Hugo's room or their temporary room.

As soon as they were in the room Al rounded on Scorpius, "Why didn't you say it was Rich? Why were you winding Rose up making her drink?" he fumed.

"Me! I didn't MAKE Rose do anything, she chose to drink and I wasn't winding her up, I'm entitled to kiss a girl I find attractive. Rose was with Rich, surly it's him you should be laying into and I didn't say it was him as it wouldn't change anything, we'd still be in trouble and Rose will still be drunk. I'm NOT a snitch" with that he stormed to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When he returned Al was in bed pretending to be asleep and Scorpius pretended he thought he was asleep and ignored him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So sorry for the delay, I've been taking a break and started reading a Drarry fanfic – I became hooked and had to read the whole story in one sitting. So no writing got done! Sorry.

Thank you to my reviewers - much appreciated. Enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

The next morning at breakfast Ron and Hermione gave the boys a lecture about responsibilities and dangers of alcohol. Rose shuffled in at about 10:30am, looking like death warmed up.

"Ow mum my head hurts" she whined.

"Yes that is the hangover kicking in – serves you right young lady" she was frim as she looked at her daughter.

Rose rolled he eyes, Hermione always called Rose 'young lady' when she was angry and disappointed in her.

"Mum can I have a hangover potion or something?" she sat next to Scorpius and put her head in her arms and placed her arms on the table.

"No you cannot, see it as punishment, you think your old enough to drink then you are old enough to deal with the consequences." She pushed some toast and water towards her, "Eat, it will help and if I was you I would stay out your dads way for a bit – he is livid." She stood and went out towards the living room.

"Argh! My head is pounding, why did you let me drink so much?" she asked both boys,

Al laughed, "We didn't let you do anything, don't try and blame us and anyway Scorpius tried but you were being a bitch" she snapped her head up and groaned as the movement hurt her head.

"Do you remember much of last night? Remember your boyfriend being a wanker as usual or you puking at your dad's feet?" Al said and added "It was funny though, he wasn't impressed".

She smiled weakly, "I puked at his feet, surprised I missed his clown feet".

They all jumped when they heard Ron say, "You are not in the position to be making jokes young lady, living room now!" and he waited until she walked out and he followed her.

Rose returned thirty minutes later, plonked down next to Scorpius and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Dad has just spent the last thirty mins lecturing me and he kept raising his voice – not helping my head at all"

"You got off lightly" Al told her "We also got a lecture and we didn't even drink" he added.

Scorpius was surprised that Rose wasn't annoyed at him for telling her dad, but I guess he would have taken one look at her and guessed anyway.

"Scorpius almost knocked Rich's lights out last night, bloody wanker insulted Draco and dad again and insinuated that Scorpius was also gay." Al's voice held a serious tone.

She massaged her temple, "He only says these thing as he knows you react"

Scorpius frowned, "So what if we react Rose, it doesn't make it right, and he shouldn't say those things in the first place. He's a narrow minded asshole and you can do a lot better."

She turned her piercing blue eyes onto him, "I don't think he really believes the things he says, and he just says them as he knows they affect you the most." She went to touch Scorpius' hand but he jerked it away.

"No Rose, open your eyes, you just don't want to admit that your boyfriend is a homophobic, big headed twat." He stood and left the kitchen, heading for their bedroom.

She looked over at Al, "Merlin what's gotten into him?" she really could do without all this arguing.

Al shook his head, stood and headed for the door, turning he looked at Rose, "Scorpius may try and act like these things don't bother him, the famous Malfoy mask and all that. But Rose what Rich says about us, his mum and our dads really gets to him, maybe you should be more supportive" with that he left a stunned Rose alone.

Al was ignoring him in favour of texting Natalie, he had finally asked her out and now Scorpius had lost his other best friend to a relationship.

They received a post card from their dads and Scorpius brightened as they sounded like they were having a great time – at least someone in their family was.

Rose was at Rich's house and Scorpius tried to block out what they might be getting up to. He smiled when he remembered that Hugo was due back today. At least he could talk to him – for a fourteen year old he was alright.

Later that night Rose had returned and Hugo was back. Ron and Hermione had made a special dinner for Hugo's return. They were all sat in the garden enjoying a nice conversation and no one was snapping, arguing or bloody texting on their phones.

"So Scorpius any girls you have your eye on? Now that Al here is tied down and Rose is with Rich, you're the only one of the three of you single" Hermione shot her husband a glare.

"Don't worry about him Scorpius, it's perfectly normal to be single." She said in a motherly way.

He groaned in his head, "Nope no girls yet" Al smirked and Scorpius knew that smirk, that was the smirk he gave when he was about to act like a little shit.

"Oh funny that Scorpius I remember the other night at the concert you were sucking a blond girls face off" he moved his foot before Scorpius could stamp on it under the table.

Rose made a disgusted sound, "Oh yeah, she looked a right skank".

"Rose" her mother cried.

"What it's true!" she didn't like the blond twerp, who walks up to a stranger and just snogs them. She was very protective of her best friends.

Scorpius was rattled, Rose always managed to say things to wind him up or get under his skin,

"Funny that as if I remember correctly you were hanging of Rich like he was a pole" his snobby tone of voice talking down to her.

"Scorpius that is out of order, apologise now." Hermione had told him.

"Sorry Rose for saying it, but it's the truth. Excuse me I'm no longer hungry." He stood and left the garden and went back into the house.

He knew he had been rude and his dad would ring his neck when he finds out. But when he and Rose snap at each other he tends to forget other people are around.

Later that evening he apologised to Ron and Hermione – saying Rose and he always ended up getting to each other in hurtful ways but he never meant to.

Hermione smiled sadly and said she knew what that felt like and looked to Ron – who threw his hands up and proclaimed 'What'.

He was sat in the living room using Hermione's laptop – she had taught him a few years ago how it worked. He had purchased a muggle I-Pod some time ago and was using the laptop to update his songs.

Rose came in and sat next to Scorpius, drumming her fingers on the leg – it was annoying.

"What do you want Rose, I'm busy" he only glanced at her once – he knew the easiest way to annoy her would be to ignore her, Rose hated being ignored.

"Isn't that obvious, I want a proper apology – you were very rude earlier!" she had snapped the lap top shut as she finished her sentence.

"Rose – I was in the middle of downloading something" he huffed as he opened it back up again.

"So you're not going to apologise for insinuating I was like a stripper using Rich as my pole? Don't you think that was insulting and rude" she was scowling at him.

"I didn't say you were a stripper – they wear more clothes!" he laughed though and she knew he was joking.

"Prat! That wasn't an apology but I guess I should chose my battles" she squeezed his leg, "We're okay yeah?" she sounded unsure.

He sighed, "Yeah we're cool", they then spent an hour listening to Scorpius song selections and laughing at some of the lyrics.

The next few days went by with no problems, they were grounded for that time and had to stay at the house and garden. Finally they were allowed to leave the house and Rose had planned a shopping trip in muggle London. Scorpius didn't mind he liked buying clothes – but Al was whinging, until Rose said that Natalie would be joining them.

Scorpius had found a few items of clothing that he decided he would have to keep away from his dad – he too kept up to date with fashion and was actually one of the rare oldies that could pull it off.

They enjoyed a nice day out, laughing and joking and they appreciated it more after being grounded. They were currently in a pizzeria having a late lunch and Scorpius was feeling relaxed – he and Rose were like their normal selves again, when he forgot about fancying her and treated her like his best friend, the both of them were happier.

"Do you think dad will let us go to a house party tomorrow?" Rose asked them all.

"Not a chance Rose – after puking by his feet and drinking irresponsibly, do you really think he will be stupid enough to allow you to go to a party" Al said shaking his head.

"Well I can say I'm sleeping over at Natalie's and I can go from hers, don't know what you two could do though?" she pondered that for a moment.

"I'm not risking it, your dad seems to think it was my fault you got drunk and after insulting you in front of them, I am not in their good books – if we go to a party without permission and get caught, I'd be done for" Scorpius was adamant – no way was he risking his neck.

"Fine don't go then, me and Natalie will go without you – they will think I'm at Natalie's and as long as you two don't rat me out, I'll be okay" she pointed a finger at each as she said the last part.

"Whatever Rose, just don't drag us into in when you get found out" Al didn't want to be grounded for the whole month and his dad would have kittens if he knew he was at a house party, doing Merlin knows what.

Rose had convinced her parents to let her sleepover at Natalie's and they didn't suspect anything. Rose left the next day and warned the boys to keep their mouths shut.

After flying with Hugo and Al for a bit, Al and Scorpius decided to hang out at the local youth club.

"Okay boys but be back by 10:30pm at the latest and don't make me regret letting you go" Ron wasn't messing around.

They had been at the youth club playing pool for about an hour when Al and Scorpius both received an identical text message from Rose.

_Need help – sneak out and come to 55 Bernard Avenue, quick. Rose x _

What the fuck Scorpius thought – he didn't want to go to this party and he didn't want to get in trouble, but he would go as Rose had asked for help.

They were too young to apparate and they didn't know if it was a wizard household or muggle, so they walked – well ran to the address, it was a few blocks away.

Scorpius barged his way through the crowd of drunken loud teenagers – some who were a lot older than them.

He thought it was best to look for Rose by searching for the shock of red hair – not many people had that shade of red. Al shouted out that he had found Rose and Scorpius followed his voice.

Rose looked frantic and she ran to Scorpius and hugged him tight, he stroked her hair and rubbed her back, "Hey its okay – what's wrong?" he tried to sound calm and soothing.

"I can't find Natalie, I've been looking for ages and I heard a guy say that the neighbours have called the muggle police – we need to find her and get out of here fast" she looked up into Scorpius face and the lecture that he was about to give was gone, she looked so frightened.

He tightened his hold on her, "Rose you need to pull yourself together – come on let's go look for her", all three left to search.

Scorpius was in the kitchen when he overheard, "Some crazy chick is swimming in the indoor pool – she's off her face", Scorpius wasted no time, demanded they tell him where the pool was and dashed out there.

Sure enough Natalie was tittering on the edge of the pool – definitely wasted. Before Scorpius could reach her or even call out, she slipped in and began struggling. She was choking on the water and finding it hard to keep her head above the water line.

He reacted on instinct and dived in the pool and helped her to the edge and back up onto the edge.

"Natalie you okay?" she was coughing and spluttering and then she was sick.

"Yeah I think so, thank you Scorpius" she started crying. Scorpius could handle many situations but crying girls wasn't one of them, text Rose to say where they were and waited for her to arrive.

He couldn't even spell their clothes dry because he was underage, "What were you thinking Natalie, if I hadn't come in you could have drowned" he didn't mean to sound so harsh, but this was serious. She cried louder and he fidgeted, feeling uncomfortable.

Rose and Al ran in and they both went straight to Natalie, Rose comforted her – which Scorpius guess he should have done, she was probably in shock from her experience – but he was too angry at her. Al was holding her hand and rubbing her back, "What happened?" he asked.

"I came out here and she slipped and started choking and struggling in the water, so I jumped in and helped her" he stood and tried to wring the water out of his clothes.

Natalie's tears had subsided but she still let out a sob every now and then, "He didn't help me – he saved me, I would have drowned" they all stood and left out the side door to the pool.

Al patted Scorpius on the back and Rose hugged him tightly, not caring if she got wet, "Oh Scorpius I knew you'd help, you always know what to do – your my…" Scorpius had clamped his hand over her mouth,

"Don't say it Rose, I will kick your ass if you call me 'your hero' – I only did what anyone else would have done and I hate the word 'hero' – blame Harry" he smirked at his friends, pleased that Natalie was safe and that Rose was clinging onto him.

Scorpius told them to walk back to the youth centre and they used the hand dryers in the toilets to try and dry off as best as possible. Rose took Natalie home and the boys returned to the Weasleys hoping they wouldn't notice Scorpius' clothes were slightly damp.

Luck would have it they managed to get up stairs and into dry sleepwear before they were seen,

"Hey boys, have a good night?" Hermione asked

"Yeah it was entertaining for sure" Scorpius said, she wished them good night and Scorpius and Al stayed up talking the events over for a bit, before they fell asleep.

It always amazed Scorpius how trouble seemed to find Rose – the girl was like a magnet for trouble. Al and Rose were winding Scorpius up about being 'Mr Serious' all the time.

"You're so uptight and you never show any emotion unless it's your temper" Rose declared, this annoyed him but he tried to smother the anger as that would prove her point.

"Well out of the three of us, one of us has to be serious and keep the other two out of trouble and danger. You two seem to cause trouble wherever you go, so by default I'm the serious one." He was gesturing wildly with his hands as he spoke.

Rose smiled fondly at him, "I know we're only teasing, we would be lost without you" she then knocked Scorpius for six, she leant over and kissed him briefly on the cheek. He blushed and looked at the floor, as Al giggled.

She stood and went to fetch some drinks, Scorpius was in a daze and touched his cheek where she had kissed him.

"Mate you have it bad" Al mockingly told him.

He didn't answer still in shock and just nodded his agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**Enjoy! I hope you want me to continue this fic!

**Chapter Four**

Scorpius had survived most of the holiday without getting into any more trouble and Rose still had no idea that he had a crush on her, he had a few more days until his dads were back.

His dads were due back today, only one day to get through he told himself, over and over. As today was testing his resolve and he was close to losing it and most likely resulting in getting in trouble with Rose's parents. Scorpius was holding back, chewing on the inside of his cheek, and using all his -willpower not to punch Rich in the face.

Ron and Hermione had put on a 'welcome home' party for his dads and Rose had invited her boyfriend – yep great idea Rose invite the homophobe and nephew of Astoria to welcome home his dad.

Rich had come around early to help set up and had spent every available second when Rose or her parents weren't looking to torment him. He would also kiss and touch Rose more when Scorpius was around, Al was constantly telling him to 'ignore it' and 'it's not worth it'.

Rose had left to help her dad with a banner and Rich was left alone with Scorpius, as Al was helping Hermione decorate a cake.

"Do you want me to go get Al so the two of you can have some alone time?" Rich sneered, insinuating that Al and Scorpius were a couple.

"Grow up Rich, you won't get to me – not today" he ignored him and carried on setting the table, which had been set up in the garden.

"That's right, nothing will bother you today, not when your queer of a dad is coming home" he clamped his mouth shut and started folding napkins.

"Gone mute all of a sudden – all that sucking cock has made you lose your voice" Scorpius gripped the edge of the table and counted to ten in his head.

He really didn't want to lose his temper, but the next thing Rich said made Scorpius snap and see red.

"Do you know what has always surprised me, you look just like Draco and Al looks like Harry, I'm surprised Harry hasn't tried to fuck you and your dad hasn't fucked Al? You must be attractive to them as you look exactly alike."

Scorpius ran at Rich, shoved him hard making him fall down, as he couldn't do magic he settled for the muggle way and climbed onto Rich and laid into him – punch after punch.

Suddenly he was yanked off Rich by his dad – welcome home dad Scorpius thought sarcastically and Rose was screaming at him, yelling that he was a psycho.

Hermione helped Rich up and he smirked at Scorpius knowing he was in trouble. The led Rich into the house to clean him up – Scorpius was sure he broke his nose.

He was left outside with his dad and Harry – both looked pissed off and disappointed.

"Explain yourself" his dad demanded in a stone cold tone.

Scorpius wiped his hands on his trousers and looked at his dad, "He will only deny it, what's the point"

His dad looked ready to kill, "The point Scorpius is you have been acting up since being here, we were informed of what the three of you did at that concert, that you were rude to Rose and her parents and now we just arrive home to find you beating the crap out of your cousin" he sent Scorpius a look that would freeze over hell.

"He's foul and I hate him, he's lucky we can't do magic – it would have been worse" Scorpius sounded hateful.

Harry could see that Draco was ready to wring his neck so he stepped in, "Al has told me that he's a bully, is that why you fought back – you had enough?" his voice was softer, caring almost – the opposite to his dads.

"He doesn't bully me, I'm not weak. But he torments me at every opportunity and today he crossed the line and I lost it" his hands were shaking and he had Rich's blood on them.

"We raised you better than this Scorpius, you should rise above it" His dads voice dripped disappointment

"Oh that's fucking rich coming from you – and Harry even, you two were always fighting at school" he was angry that no one was listening to him, that no one was taking his side.

"You swear at me again son and you will be sorry" Draco had stepped closer as he warned him.

Harry placed a hand on Draco's arm and whispered for him to calm down. It wouldn't do to have two Malfoy men butting heads – not two as pig-headed and hot tempered as these two.

"I understand how words can get to you Scorpius, I had my fair share of hateful thing thrown at me – doesn't mean that gives you the right to act like a muggle thug" his dad sounded calmer, more in control.

"Tell me dad, if it was someone attacking the family or Harry would you rise above it? It's easy to ignore when it's about me – but he was saying awful things about you and Harry, I had to stop him – to defend you" he looked at his dirty hands again, he knew he shouldn't have done it – but no one insults his family like that and gets away with it.

"What was he saying?" Harry asked, curious.

"Started off with the usual, parents are queers, blah blah blah. But then he…he" Merlin he didn't want to repeat it.

"He what Scorpius" Draco prompted

"He commented on how much I resemble you and Al resembles Harry and he basically asked if you two were paedophiles, said …um…he said as I looked like you dad, he was surprised Harry hadn't tried to fuck me and that you hadn't fucked Al" his fists were clenched once again.

Silence followed that statement. Long pregnant silence.

"See why I hit him now, he deserved it" Scorpius sighed, "He will deny saying it and it will be my word against his and seeing as I'm the one with blood on my hands, I will be blamed" he stepped towards his dad.

"Dad – you okay?"

Startled out of his trance Draco looked at his son, "Hmm yes fine thank you" Harry frowned and turned to Scorpius,

"Does he say things like that often, about you, Al and us?" Harry moved over to his dad and was rubbing his back.

Scorpius shifted from foot to foot and it reminded Harry of that day he found Scorpius ten years ago, he looked just as vulnerable and lost now as he did then.

"All the time" was all he simply replied.

Draco looked up at the sadness in his sons voice, "Come on son, I will take you home – Harry can go speak to the others" he approached Scorpius and wrapped an arm around his waist, looked at Harry and then apparated them home.

Draco took Scorpius straight to the kitchen – everyone's favourite room in the house, and started making Scorpius a hot chocolate. Scorpius smiled weakly – guess his dad wasn't angry at him anymore.

"I'm sorry I ruined your welcome home party dad, but I'm not sorry for hitting Rich" he plonked into a chair.

His dad told him to go wash the blood of his hands and to quickly get changed, he didn't comment on the fact he wasn't sorry for hitting Rich.

Harry and Al returned an hour later, Harry patted Scorpius shoulder as he walked past – on his way to his dads waiting arms.

"Your right he denied it all, claimed you miss understood and that he never implied anything, said he was merely commenting on how much the boys resembled us. He also said that you were looking for any chance to hit him, to get him back for being with Rose – that you are only jealous" Harry smiled sympathetically.

"Was Rose there when he said that?" Scorpius didn't need to hear the 'yes' that Harry replied, it was written all over his face.

"He's very convincing, I'd give him that. But I caught the way he looked at Al and me – he definitely dislikes us!" Harry kissed his dads cheek and whispered something in his ear, to which his dad nodded.

Scorpius was curious but didn't push his luck, it appeared as if they were not going to punish him.

"Can we order takeaway dad and just chill out together watching a DVD, we've really missed you this month" Al said, showing a rare moment of love to his family. It wasn't that he didn't love them, but he was a typical teenager and never expressed it.

Harry smiled and looked at Draco – who did all the cooking, "Sure Al that would be great, let's get a takeaway –you pick the film and go set up the living room, whilst I order a takeaway" Draco replied to Al.

The two boys moved to the adult's living room and Scorpius filled Al in on what Rich had said, giving Al more details then he did his dads.

"He's such a smarmy git, don't think any of the adult bought it though, just Rose and the adults just went along with it." He was searching through the vast array of DVDs.

"I hate to think that right now Rose doesn't like me and that she is fawning over him, making him feel better." Scorpius had huffed and pulled out the standard blankets they normally sat under when watching DVDs as a family.

They had gotten too big for all sharing the old sofa, but Harry had insisted on getting a new one. It was HUGE and was a corner sofa, plenty of room for their dads and the three boys – Al especially liked it as it reclined.

However they rarely spent time in the adult living room, opting to be in their teenager den. That was why on family DVD nights it felt special as they were all together, enjoying each other's company.

"How about a classic like pulp fiction or true romance?" Al suggested

"Um dunno maybe – oh I know what about Snatch?" Scorpius countered

Al agreed and pulled out the DVD, "Love this film" and he put it in the DVD player and then pressed pause before it started.

They boys had an end each, as this was the part that reclined and they sat back – feet up, under their blankets waiting for their dads.

Once the takeaway arrived, their dads carried it in and gave the boys their food.

"I see you hogged the good seats" Harry jokingly said

"Nah dad, we thought you and Draco would want to sit together in the middle so you could snuggle" Al smirked at his dad.

"Nice save, I'll let you off" Harry and Draco settled down in the middle of the two boys, Harry leaning back against Draco.

"Press play then – or are we gonna stare at the screen all night" Al whined at Scorpius.

"You have the remote" he retorted

"No I don't"

"I don't have it, oh look you left it on the floor, as you left it you get up and get it" Scorpius informed Al

"No way, I'm comfortable – you get it"

Harry sighed, "Merlin boys, I swear I wasn't this lazy at your age" he stood and grab the remote and pressed play.

"There that was easy enough" rolling his eyes and getting comfy next to Draco again.

They enjoyed the film and ate all the takeaway, Draco had ordered extra as he knew the boys had bottomless pits instead of stomachs.

Instead of dashing off to their rooms as soon as dinner was over the boys stayed and talked to their dads, they really had missed them.

They told them about the places they visited and how they had a great time. Scorpius could take all the name calling and homophobic insults, he didn't care – he had a loving family and his dads were very much in love and very happy. If he was like them at their age he would be blessed with a wonderful life.

"Dad can I ask you a question about you and Draco?" Al hesitantly asked

Harry smiled, he tried to be as open and honest with the boys, "Sure, go ahead".

"It's just …um…I know you have raised us to not put any truth in rumours, but there are many that go around Hogwarts. I was um….did you and Draco have an affair?" he rushed the last part, not wanting to upset his dads.

Draco frowned but remained silent, waiting for Harry to answer, "No is the honest and simple answer, however I can see how it probably looked to other people and it might have looked odd" he squeezed Draco's forearm as he spoke.

"How so?" Scorpius was intrigued, they never really spoke much about awkward rumours.

"Well your mother had left Draco that day I found you in Diagon Alley and then a few weeks later I moved in with you, with the boys. At first it was only temporary, to help your dad with the case, but I soon discovered I didn't want to leave" he smiled fondly at the memory "It was purely a move to help a friend"

Al smiled, "I'm glad you ran away Scorpius, it started off the chain of events that changed all of our lives. I now have a loving family, I grew up in an amazing home and I have the best brother and best friend ever" he smiled at Scorpius, "I think we owe a lot to you mate".

Scorpius laughed, "Yeah I guess you do, how about all your chocolate frogs?" he joked and everyone laughed.

"Do you have any more questions, either of you?" Draco looked at both of them, "Now is the time to ask".

Both boys were silent for a moment, "I don't have any questions, not really, I don't care how it happened and what happened in your pasts before you got together, I'm just pleased that you are together. I have so many wonderful memories of the last ten years and I wouldn't change that for anything" Scorpius believed in every word he had said.

Al piped up, "Yeah like restoring dads motorbike and James sneaking out on it when he was our age and crashing and James being grounded forever" Al laughed.

Harry laughed, "Well now it's funny but it wasn't then, I swear he almost turned my hair grey" he looked at Draco and Draco nodded his agreement.

"Bloody bike Harry and you boys spent ages on it, took a long time to get all the parts and restore, and then James goes and crashes it" he huffed and added, "Cost me a small fortune that bike" and then smiled as Harry kissed him gently.

"If I recall he was trying to impress his girlfriend, stupid Gryffindor" all of them laughed apart from Harry.

"Watch it you – you'd be sleeping on the sofa if you're not careful" his voice to light to be taken seriously.

"James had to move out, now I'm the only Gryffindor amongst three sneaky Slytherin's" Harry whined.

Draco had whispered something to Harry that made him blush and apparently forget about being the odd one out.

"Dad don't be gross" Scorpius complained

"What, I could have been discussing the weather, get your mind out of the gutter Scorpius" his dad was fighting a smile that was trying to form on his face.

Harry laughed, Scorpius didn't really care. Harry and his dad never crossed the line, they only kissed like any other married couple and would occasionally make a dirty or rude remark but the boys were old enough to not be bothered. Scorpius liked the way Harry and his dad interacted on a day to day basis and he could deal with a few uncomfortable moments.

"So what are you boys going to do, to help Rose see sense and dump Rich?" Harry sounded genuine

Scorpius shuffled in his seat, "Dunno, she's so stubborn dad, it winds me up. I swear she was put on this earth to drive me mad, she's mental that one" Harry laughed

"What?" Scorpius asked

"You sound just like Ron when he used to talk about Hermione" Harry frowned

"Merlin Scorpius don't take as long to sort it out, they drove me crazy and poor Al is stuck in the middle"

Al nodded, "Yeah it's annoying, when they get in a sparring match, they forget I'm even their and then the rest of the time Scorpius is making big doe eyes at her" Al dodged a cushion that flew past his head

"Ha ha missed…oaf" Scorpius second cushion didn't miss.

"So you wouldn't mind if …say Rose and I dated?" Scorpius nervously asked

Harry laughed, "Not at all, not only would you be great together, I would win the bet and your dad will suffer big time" Harry poked Draco in the side.

Draco screwed up his face, "Trust you to remember that, we made that bet ten years ago Potter" pouting as he knew he'd probably lose, but it didn't matter as his son would be happy and most the time Harry and Draco's bets were different – forfeit wasn't really punishment and most the time both enjoyed it. It was just the principal of it, he liked to win.

Scorpius frowned, "Do you always bet on our lives? First our houses and now my love life." He crossed his arms over his chest.

His dad shrugged, "Yeah all the time, it's entertaining for us, you'd probably do it to your kids. The bet was made ten years ago Scorpius, you and Rose were playing so nicely together and she would hold your hand all the time and she would tell everyone she was going to marry you one day."

"It was very sweet" Harry added after Draco finished, "I remember when you were seven and your grandmother had died, Draco and I couldn't get you to come out of your room. Hermione had visited with Hugo and Rose one day and Rose talked to you through the door for five hours, before you let her in"

Scorpius smiled, he remembered that day- it was burned into his memory. He missed his grandmother terribly and couldn't understand why she had to be taken away, he refused to come out as he didn't want to face reality that she had gone. Instead of bringing up his gran and the funeral, Rose had spoken none stop about everything else, about books, animals, flying, Hogwarts and how they would be best friends forever.

He sat and listened to her talk all day and when she told him through the door 'Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal – your grandmother loved you Scorpius never forget that' she had said she read it somewhere, he was overwhelmed by her words and opened the door for her and they hugged for ages. He never told anyone what happened, it was his and Rose's memory to share.

He had many beautiful and loving memories of Rose and he slowly started seeing her as more than a friend. He was confused at first but from last year he realised he liked her, but she had started seeing Rich.

"Yeah I remember that day, she wouldn't stop talking it was driving me mad so I opened the door" he jokingly said, not wanting to reveal what really happened.

They spent all evening talking and going over fond and happy memories, occasionally sad and funny ones.

Everyone who knew Al, knew he could be a bit tactless and thick and tonight was no different.

Al seeming to think enough time had passed that it would be funny said, "I remember that time when we were ten and you and Draco had a HUGE fight, only big fight you'd ever had really. That was bloody awful, dad slept in the spare room for ages." He laughed but stopped abruptly at the look of the other three face expressions.

"What, too soon? It's been six years, come on!" he huffed "Sorry!"

Harry shook his head at his prat of a son, "Well we don't talk about that, do we Draco!" he glared at Draco.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "We were old enough and we had ears, we know what you were arguing about and you should get over it"

He remembered it was the year before they started Hogwarts and his dad had messed up big time, all because of his mother as usual. It was the night after one of her rare visitations with Scorpius, she said she wanted to be part of Scorpius life before he went away to Hogwarts, She had requested that she come live with them for a few months so she can see Scorpius and still be supervised. And his dad being the idiot he is, actually asked Harry what he thought about Astoria moving in for a few months. Well let's just say Harry went mental at his dad, saying he didn't want that women in this house and if she moved in, he would move out.

His dad always hated being at the losing end of an argument and instead of agreeing that it was a stupid idea and to pacify Harry. He shouted that even though Astoria was a bitch, she was still Scorpius' mother and she deserved to know her son and Harry shouldn't get in the way of that. Well that did it, Harry flipped and moved into the spare room and refused to speak to Draco until he worked out what went wrong.

It was a very sore subject and everyone, Scorpius meant everyone from Grandma Molly to Luna knew not to talk about it, obviously Al didn't get the memo.

Scorpius suspected that Astoria never wanted to get to know him, she just wanted to cause trouble between Harry and his dad. When she asked his dad about it later, he told her that it wasn't a good idea and that she should build up a relationship with Scorpius before even asking such a thing, Scorpius didn't have a visit from her after that. Harry said that proved his point, if she cared for Scorpius she would make the effort to see him, but instead she ignored him, she only wanted to use Scorpius to get a way back into Draco's life.

His dad knew he made a mistake the moment he even asked Harry, but his dad was stubborn and argumentative, so it stretched out. His dad hated admitting he was wrong and apologising, but eventually he swallowed his pride and did admit it. Harry moved back into and a year later they were married.

Scorpius knew what would be going through his parents minds, "Well done Al, kill the mood" he complained.

Al looked sorry though, "I didn't think it still mattered" he mumbled.

"Look boys it's fine don't worry, I don't care not really – just stirs up uncomfortable memories is all, but it worked out in the end" Harry tried to appease Al as he knew he was probably feeling awful for putting his foot in it.

Harry had also started caressing Draco's hand, making small circles with his thumb, trying to relax Draco as he had gotten tense at the mention of their HUGE fight.

They talked about a few other things before the boys excused themselves and went to their rooms. Leaving a tense atmosphere behind them.

"Well done you pleb!" Scorpius joked, pushing Al to the side so he could beat him to the stairs.

"Merlin that was awkward – cringe worthy" he shoved Scorpius in the back and he fell up the stairs, Al climbed over Scorpius laughing.

"I wonder if she bitch will try and worm her way in again" Al said as they reached Scorpius room and both boys entered, Al obviously wanting to hang out before going to his own room.

Scorpius groaned at the thought, "Hope not, I don't want her in my life and neither does dad, dad only allows her shit as he wants her to have a relationship with me" he flopped on his bed.

They really were lucky that both had amazing bedrooms and they had double beds, a lot of children has to deal with single beds.

Al and he chatted awhile and then they turned in for the night – both hoping the reminder of their big fight wouldn't cause trouble between their dads.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thank you to all my followers and the biggest shout out to Tenshi Yami – Angel of Darkness for your loyalty and reviews, I will continue this fic for you. Unsure if anyone else wishes for it to continue?!

A short chapter I am afraid - you don't want to hear my excuses, so I will save them. I had valid reasons for late posting and posting a short one. Thanks for reading - Enjoy!

**Chapter Five**

The next few days they spent preparing to return to Hogwarts, buying all the relevant books etc. Their dads always made a big deal out of it and they would all go together – meet up with the various Weasleys and have a day of everyone shopping.

Scorpius usually didn't mind, but today was the first time he saw Rose after breaking her boyfriend's nose. She refused to talk to him and when Al said that Rich deserved it after what he said, she softened slightly but was still rather cold towards him.

He was pleased to note however that Al and his big mouth, hadn't caused any friction between their dads and they appeared to be even more sickly and lovely dovey towards each other – more so than usual.

They all went to the Burrow after the shopping trip and they were currently enjoying a nice meal with the Weasleys, Molly had insisted Scorpius call her grandma Molly – he usually did but not always.

Rose was reading some of her new texts books – surprise surprise! He rolled his eyes and hoped she would start talking to him properly again soon, he hated not being on good terms with her.

His dad looked to be smitten about something and it became apparent what, when Harry stood to make an announcement, "Oi everyone listen!", the noise died down, "I just wanted to let everyone know that Draco and I have decided to renew our wedding vows – you all will be invited, of course" Harry smiled down at his dad and they both looked very happy.

A chorus of 'Congratulations' and 'Oh how romantic' was said and Scorpius hugged both his dads.

"I'm very happy for you two – but please don't make me a ring bearer or a groomsman!" He whined, remembering their first wedding.

Draco smiled at his son, "I thought you could walk down the alter with me, I'd much prefer that" Scorpius smiled back, and agreed he would as long as he didn't have to wear awful dress robes.

"When do you plan on doing this?" Al asked, after he too hugged his dads.

"Seeing as you're not of age yet, we thought we would wait until you turned seventeen – then we can celebrate both. Gives us time to plan and knowing Draco, he will overdo everything!" Harry jokingly said.

Rose was so happy with Harry and Draco's news, she forgot to be mean to Scorpius, and they all enjoyed an evening celebrating and discussing what kind of party they could have – as it was their coming of age celebration too.

The trip to the train station was uneventful as ever and they spent ages saying goodbye to their family. Their dads always hated saying goodbye to them and missed them greatly. However Scorpius thought it was great going to school and not having his parents watching everything he did – Al and he always took advantage of this.

Sharing a compartment with Al and Rose as he did every year, Scorpius was listening to his I-Pod – making the most of it, as he couldn't use it at Hogwarts. He had the volume low enough to hear the conversations around him. He was sat with his back to the window – sat sideways on the seat, with his feet on the seat and knees up.

Rose and Al were discussing who would win the house cup this year. Scorpius watched as Rose tried to convince Al that she was right –he liked it when Rose got passionate about something, her face changed completely when she was being strong headed. He often daydreamed about kissing her and just telling her that he liked her – he liked her a lot. He knew he would never tell her whilst she was with Rich, and she didn't seem to want to listen to reason, when it came to him.

Natalie and Rich joined them in their compartment and the couples spent the remainder of the journey wrapped up in each other. Scorpius sighed, he hoped that this wasn't how his year was going to be, Al with Natalie and Rose with dickface, and him alone and bored.

Rich must have assumed that Scorpius had his music louder than he did, as he was talking utter shit to Rose - not realising Scorpius could hear.

"It's a good job Draco pulled him off of me, I would have done a lot worse than break his stupid nose." Scorpius hated the way that Rich always tried to act tough – when he clearly wasn't.

Rose huffed, "Rich can we not talk about Scorpius – you will only end up saying something you'd regret and we will fight again".

"If you didn't jump to his defence all the time we wouldn't fight" he snapped back.

Rose shifted in her seat, "Maybe you should just leave him alone, don't bother him and he won't bother you?" she suggested nervously.

Rich frowned, "You it make sound like it's all my fault! I bet he's been spreading lies about me – he wants us to fight." Rich had started caressing her arm.

Scorpius rolled his eyes – the moment Rose called him on his behaviour, he turned it around, so Rose would feel guilty and he would place all blame on Scorpius.

"I know it's not all your fault Rich, but you have to understand that I am stuck in the middle. If you two continue to argue – what am I supposed to do? Scorpius is my best friend and you are my boyfriend." She was looking down and playing with her hair – avoiding Richs' eyes.

He picked up her hand and kissed it, "Ok, I know this is hard for you. I promise you I will leave him alone – but I cannot say the same for him, he may still start trouble" he flashed her a totally false smile, but Rose seemed to buy into it.

She hugged him and then they kissed briefly, "Oh thank you Rich. I've been worried about this for some time – you have just helped relieve some stress I have been feeling."

Scorpius turned his music up loud enough to drown out sound – as they begun kissing rather noisily.

Rich left and Rose joined Scorpius, plucking a headphone out of his ear – putting into her ear. They both sat close together, one headphone each – listening to his music.

She yanked the headphones out, "Rich has promised me to stay away from you – will you promise me the same?" she was pleading and sound as if she was at her wits end.

"No – as he will not keep his promise. I will not seek him out, or start on him without just cause – but you cannot expect me not to defend myself and my family. I will stand up for all of us, even if that upsets you" he nudged her shoulder with his own, "But I will try and not let him get to me".

"Why can't the two of you get on – have either of you even tried?" she leaned back against his shoulder, partly resting against his side.

Scorpius thought for a moment, "I don't know, he never liked me. But I never saw him really – until we started Hogwarts. Then he took an instant dislike to me and from day one, tried to show me up".

"He's your cousin – don't you wish you could get on?" she wasn't angry, just curious.

"I don't see him as family. I don't hate him for who he is. I hate him for what he is, he is a homophobic, arrogant, rude and fowl person. Don't look at me like that, he's different with you. He doesn't want to sleep with me!" he ignored the expression on Rose's face and put his headphones back in.

Rose shook her head and shared a look with Al. She couldn't understand why Scorpius got so touchy when they talked about Rich. Yes Rich could be rude and said a few things that were out of line, but Scorpius was just as bad. She never witnessed her boyfriend being as bad as what Scorpius makes him out to be. She knew she should take Al and Scorpius' word for it, but he was her boyfriend and she was happy with him.

It was last year when she had started to notice the boys in her year more. If she was being honest with herself – she would admit that in fact, Scorpius was the first boy she started seeing differently. She put that down to the amount of time she spent with him. Al was her cousin so the next boy in her life was him. She wondered at the time if it was a fact of life, at some point you will fancy your best friend – some people like her parents acted on it and others didn't and the crush passed.

She never told anyone that since last year, she sees Scorpius differently – not just as a friend. However she didn't know if he liked her, if she would risk ruining their friendship – once you cross that line there is no going back. What if they dated and then it went sour – that would be awful. What if she admitted she liked him and he laughed at her? No she definitely wasn't going to tell him.

Then last year she noticed Rich would watch her more and showed signs of liking her. So she decided to ignore her fucked up feelings for Scorpius and date Rich. It was refreshing to date someone so different to Scorpius but at times she hated it. Rich wasn't as considerate or caring as Scorpius.

Scorpius caused her to behave so erratically, she hated it when he would tell her what to do, fuss over her or treat her differently. But at the same she liked that he would fuss, that he would open the door for her, he would be polite and caring, she knew he only told her what to do out of a sense of protectiveness and she liked that. She wanted someone to protect her, to make her feel safe and secure and to look after her and treat her like she was special. That was Scorpius, but then she would always come up with the same conclusion – he was like that with everyone. It was deeply ingrained in him to be polite, to care and to treat everyone like they were special.

So she locked her feelings for him deep inside her and treated him as her friend. When Scorpius found out she was dating Rich, she was shocked at how he reacted – he was rude. Scorpius was never rude toward her and he never really had anything bad to say about anyone. She knew that was because he had been raised by Draco and Harry – the best qualities from each passed on to Scorpius. Harry had shown him to be kind and not to run people down and Draco had installed manors and politeness in him.

She was shocked when he went off at her about her poor choice in a boyfriend – it was very out of character. But again as she always seemed to do, when Scorpius told her she made a mistake, in his 'I know better than you' tone, she rose to the challenge and was determined to prove the smug git wrong.

Yes Rich wasn't the perfect boyfriend but she liked him a lot and wasn't on planning on finishing with him any time soon. So here she was six months into a relationship with Rich and still determined as ever to prove to Scorpius that Rich was a good boyfriend. She really didn't want to hear him say 'I told you so' in her snobby voice, talking down to her.

Six months with Rich and she still felt nervous around her best friend. Just now, sitting next to him listening to music with him, had caused her to feel on edge and have little flutters in her stomach and her hands to feel all sweaty. He always smelt so nice and his hair looked really silky and soft – she wanted to run her hands through it. She couldn't deny it, he was a good looking boy – most the students at Hogwarts thought so. His unique hair and facial features made him stand out and then you add his infectious and amazing personality and most girls were fantasising about being his girl.

He had girlfriends in the past, but nothing ever serious and never lasting that long. Rich had joked that he was 'in the closet' like his dad and she had another huge fight with him that day. She didn't think he was gay, but nor did Draco when he was at Hogwarts – or Harry for that matter. Rose was open minded and she assumed as wizards were generally relaxed when it came to same sex couples – many witches and wizards were bi. Just being with someone who they were attracted to – irrelevant of their sex.

So maybe Scorpius was straight but would consider a boy if the right one came along. Deep down she wished that she could be that one person to capture his heart. Whoever it will be – will be a very lucky person she thought.

Scorpius was watching Rose and she had looked deep in thought for some time now – probably trying to recite a whole text book in her head. The rest of the journey passed in silence and the welcome feast was enjoyed and devoured.

Al and Scorpius were sat in bed, in the dungeons – talking before turning in.

"I overheard Rich promise Rose earlier to stay away from us – we need to get him to be his true self in her presence, she needs to see what he is really like" Scorpius was firm and determined.

Al was half asleep, too full of food and warn out, to really listen, "Hmmm yes if you say so", he then turned on his side, back to Scorpius and went to sleep.

Scorpius laughed, "Charming" and then tried to sleep himself – thinking of ways he could prove to Rose that Rich was wrong for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello, thank you to my reviewers: - Tenshi Yami – Angel of Darkness, Girl-luvs-manga (Not a review but still left a comment) and the guest and anonymous reviewers. Also thank you to all the people who are following this story. This is the second half of the short chapter I posted yesterday. Enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

Trying to wake Al was like trying to stop water from slipping through your fingers – impossible.

"Al for fuck sake, you don't want to be late for the first day back. Get up before I rip the covers away and cast an aguamenti spell on your face." Scorpius was ready to leave, "Fine I'm going to breakfast without you and you will miss the food".

That did it, he sat bolt upright and started getting ready. "Morning Scorpius, let's go get some food – oh maybe an egg, bacon and sausage sandwich." Al had stopped what he was doing to think about all the food possibilities.

"Get a move mate! Before I resort to physical violence." Scorpius was packing his school book bag and trying to memorise his timetable.

Each year Rose would eat the first breakfast of term with them – it was tradition, not this year apparently. "Al look, she's sat with Rich – what about our tradition", he complained.

Al looked over at the Gryffindor table and sure enough, Rose was sat with Rich at his house table – Rose was a Ravenclaw and they were Slytherin.

"Bloody Gryffindor's" Scorpius grumbled, "I'll tell dad you said that", Al mocked Scorpius.

Scorpius smiled weakly and they sat at their house table and began to eat – it wasn't the same without Rose there, banging on about how she loves the first day of term. Each year she would tell Scorpius how she liked the first term back as she got to use new quills, read new textbooks and had new clothes and she loved the smell - yes the smell, of her new books. He smiled as he remembered all those times she would rant about, why start of term was the best.

Al had followed through on his word and was currently tucking into an egg, bacon and sausage sandwich – of which the yolk was dripping out the end of the sandwich and onto his tie.

"Al you idiot, you are getting egg all over your uniform and did you even brush your hair this morning – sort it out mate" Scorpius was laughing as he watched Al lick the yolk off his tie.

"I did brush my hair but I think it looked better before I did – bloody hair, cant shave it off – we know what happens when someone shaves their head in our family" , he chuckled at the memory.

Scorpius groaned, "Don't remind me – I think dad caused permanent damage to my ears from all his shouting" Scorpius knew he would never shave his hair again – ever!

Al had finished his sandwich and was eating a muffin – bottomless pit he was, "I think you looked cool with a shaved head – all tough, the girls loved it!" then he frowned, "Then again the girls love your hair no matter how you have it – lucky bastard" he huffed and ate his muffin.

Scorpius snatched the muffin away and ate the last part, "Luck and good genetics my friend", and then he punched Al's arm as he stared gobsmacked at Scorpius, the cheek of him for stealing his muffin.

"Al your girlfriend is waving at you – you're so oblivious" Scorpius shook his head – Al was never much of a morning person.

Al waved back enthusiastically and flashed a goofy smile at her. "I think Natalie is a keeper – or she will at least last longer than the previous girls" Al smirked and stole Scorpius toast.

"Oi you wanker. Well let's hope she doesn't do something normal and you dump her for it. What was it- ah Sarah would blink too often, Felicity had a silly laugh, oh and not forgetting Erica had big hands. Dude you should re-consider Erica, big hands could be a very good thing!" he buttered some more toast and started eating it before Al could steal it.

Al shrugged, "I know but Erica was ages ago, before I realised the bonus of having big hands. Anyway what about you – Mr High Standards, no girl can ever live up to what you have in your head? You dumped Jenna because you thought her accent was unbecoming – dude she can't help where she was from" Al thought that was funny – poor girl cried for a week.

Scorpius looked uncomfortable, "Yeah I know I was harsh, but after a month of listening to her loud and obnoxious voice, I snapped. She was very attractive and was a good kisser – but then she would open her mouth and she sounded like a trucker" Scorpius and Al laughed.

Rose was sat watching her two best friends laughing and joking – she wished she was over there with them. Al kept making Scorpius smile and laugh and his whole face would light up the room. She missed the traditional start of term breakfast and her standard 'I love start of term' speech. She tried to talk to Rich about it and he had told her to shut up, he didn't want to be reminded that lessons were starting soon. Scorpius would let her rant for ages about her reasons for loving it and he would offer up other reasons that she had forgotten. Like last year he reminded her that she loved getting her timetable so she could plan her library visits. He knew her so well and Rich seemed to dislike the geeky side of her.

She took another look at her best friends and Al was laughing so hard he was choking and Scorpius wasn't helping at all – just laughing at him.

"Al, Al you alright?" Scorpius asked between laughs.

Al finally calmed down, "You can't say something like that whilst I was about to take sip of drink – made me choke" he whined.

Scorpius shrugged, "Well I can't help it if it popped in my head and I just had to share it with you. It's true though – Big hands Erica wouldn't be a good idea after all, she would make you feel very below average when holding your manhood" Scorpius laughed again as Al tried to fight another laughing fit.

"Scorpius Malfoy – you need to find a girl with very small hands to make you feel adequate" Al joked.

Scorpius chucked, "Nah I could date Big Hands Erica and still look well endowed" he retorted.

They stood and left the hall – Al calling after Scorpius, "Walk sideways mate, your head will fit through the door better" as he caught up with him.

Rose hastily said goodbye to Rich and ran after her friends. "Oi you two look lost, you need your Rose. My dad always said I was the Rose between two thorns!" she smiled as she stood in the middle of her friends.

"Yeah but your dad also bet Scorpius he could down four pints of milk in one go – not a pretty sight!" Scorpius barked out a laugh.

"Your mum was pissed – I won that bet" Scorpius looked pleased with himself.

Rose smiled, "Well dad said he couldn't help it – if a Malfoy challenges him to something, no matter how stupid, he has to prove said Malfoy wrong!" she laughed – "Draco is always thinking of stupid and impossible things for dad to try, Uncle George helps Draco come up with some stuff".

She linked arms with both of her friends, finally getting the start of term happy feeling. "What were you two laughing about earlier?" she enquired.

Al laughed, "How big are your hands Rose?" and then he proceeded to laugh so much he was crying – most likely due to Scorpius face expression when he asked Rose that.

She laughed a small chuckle, "What's so funny – you are so strange Al" then she looked to Scorpius, "Why is he laughing?" she held up a hand, "My hands are fine" and Al laughed even harder.

Al got his self-control back, "Nothing Rose, sorry, your hands are lovely. The perfect size one might say!" he then added, "Remember I dated Erica – well she had Hagrid sized hands" Scorpius snorted and Rose tutted.

"That was mean, you made her feel really self-conscious of them. They are not that big – ok so they are big but not as bad as what you say" she held up her hands again, "Mine are normal size I think?"

Al smirked, glanced at Scorpius, "I'd say they are a great size – they would pass Scorpius' high standards, perfect fit I'd say", then he laughed as he dodged Scorpius fist.

"Perfect fit for what?" That was it Al was laughing uncontrollably again and Rose shook her head – she was definitely missing something.

Rose frowned, "I have a question about hands. Natalie said she read in Witch Weekly that you can tell the size of a man's …um…a man's manhood from his hands." Scorpius and Al frowned.

"How so?" Scorpius asked intrigued.

"Um she said, the way to do it is to make an L shape with your index finger and thumb, then measure the distance between the two tips. The figure you get is supposed to be the same as you'd get by measuring your…um…your…you know" she laughed as she saw both Al and Scorpius make L shapes and stare at their hands.

Scorpius ever the person to be argumentative and factual, "That's a load of shite. That's like saying you can tell a man's penis size..." Roses blushed at the word "from his height or shoe size. I'm sure there are lots of short men that have big wangers" Al started laughing again.

"Scorpius mate where do you get you superb vocabulary from." He always laughed when hanging out with Scorpius.

"What wanger is another word for cock, penis, sword..." Rose cut him off. "Whoa I don't want to hear a 101 ways to say manhood" Scorpius chuckled. "You're such a girl can't even say cock" and he nudged her shoulder with his.

Feeling ruffled, "Fine you say words for lady parts, bet you blush" she challenged him. They stopped in front of their classroom and Al was waiting, this would be fun. Scorpius had the famous Malfoy mask and could hide a many things – but a blush, he didn't think he could.

Scorpius never backed out of a challenge, especially one made by Rose. "Fine, let's see, wizard's sleeve..." Al burst out laughing at that one, first one Scorpius said and he had Al laughing.

"Foo foo, Vagina, Pandora's Box, Chuff, Vajayjay…" Scorpius hadn't blushed once, that was until the professor cleared his throat behind Scorpius to announce his presence – and then he turned bright red.

"Scorpius I would appreciate it if you refrain from such crude words in front of ladies, now class is about to start" he indicated they enter the classroom. Al swore he could see the professor trying not to laugh.

They sat down and Al chuckled, "Wizard's sleeve…great" Scorpius laughed too and Rose muttered, "Why do I have to be friends with two boys!"

"It's good because a wizard keeps his wand up his sleeve – so if lady bits are a wizard's sleeve, then the wand is a man's bits, so …" Rose put a hand over his mouth,

"Scorpius stop being so crude, you are normally the polite one." She removed her hand and giggled, as she thought it was funny really.

Al shrugged, "Rose we are sixteen year old boys, of course we can be crude – this is rather light compared to what we say up in the boys dorms" then he laughed at her outraged expression.

"Boys are so gross" she pulled out her stuff for the class.

Scorpius grinned, "Yep and it's great – beats talking about feelings, make-up and any other boring girly stuff" he dodged a punch and laughed as Al nodded voraciously.

"I wonder if mum had to put up with such antics" she began to copy what the professor had written on the board and Scorpius knew the conversation was over – Rose was in class mode now.

Later that day Scorpius measured the gap between his thumb and index finger and laughed. Being a curious teenager he already knew his penis size – he had measured it, both flaccid and erect. Well that was a waste of time – he knew that was a rubbish way of telling a man's size. It was wrong of course, he assumed that it would be correct on some people – that was just luck though.

They were sat in the joint common room – when Hogwarts was rebuilt, the headmistress had made one large common room. All houses could hang out here, to encourage friendships between houses. They still had their individual common rooms – but as Rose and Natalie were in Ravenclaw they were currently sat in the joint common room. Rose the only one doing homework, the rest just relaxing.

Scorpius looked at Al, "I measured the gap – no match. The Witch Weekly article was incorrect." Natalie giggled.

"How did you know about that?" she asked, with a blush tingeing her cheeks.

"Rose informed me of said article this morning, I had to check after – so I measured the gap between my thumb and index finger, in an L shape. It's wrong!" He smiled as Natalie's blush depend. He may be polite and charming, but he was a sixteen year old boy and he loved making girls blush.

Rose could see that Natalie was embarrassed, so she thought she would make Scorpius squirm instead.

"Wrong you say, so the gap between your fingers was too big!" she knew Scorpius would know that she was implying he had a small penis.

Natalie giggled and Al patted Rose on the back, "Good one Rose", Scorpius however to Rose's chagrin didn't look fazed by her statement.

"Nope, too small actually" then he smiled as Rose blushed just as deep as Natalie.

Rose threw her quill at him, "There is a fine line between being confident and being cocky and arrogant – don't cross that line" and she huffed as Scorpius wouldn't return her quill.

Scorpius threw her quill to Al, who began to hold it above her head out of reach. "I'm not being cocky or arrogant, I am merely stating fact – you like facts" and he laughed as Rose punched Al in the stomach, causing him to release her quill.

She snottily replied, "Well no one likes a big head" to which Al and Scorpius burst out laughing. "Oh for Merlin sake – get your minds out of the gutter" she scolded.

Scorpius ignored her and decided to look around the common room – not many girls he found attractive. A few seemed like they were 'potentials' but it was the first day back, he'd wait and see. A lot of the girls had 'developed' over the summer and Scorpius was admiring the view.

One girl in particular caught his attention, most likely due to her leaning forward to talk to her friend and he could see right down her blouse. She looked up and caught him watching, instead of blushing he winked. His dad said you could always charm you way out of any situation, she smiled and returned to her conversation with her friend.

Al kicked Scorpius foot, "Stop staring at Kelly's boobs – your eyes will fall out" he sounded like he was fighting back laughter. Rose and Natalie grunted and whispered to each other, no doubt slagging off Kelly.

Scorpius shifted in his seat, "I wasn't staring at them, she just happened to lean over as I was looking in that direction. You can't expect me not to take a peak, she had a nice bra on!" and Al laughed. He missed the look on Rose's face as he talked about Kelly and her assets.

Kelly was pleased that Scorpius was looking at her, nearly every girl in the school fancied him and if she could get his attention then she was very lucky. Deciding to go over there, she stood and walked over to him and Al.

She flicked her hair behind her and she noticed Rose roll her eyes. She smiled and sat on the arm rest of the chair Scorpius was sat in. "Is it true you saved Natalie from drowning, this summer?" she smiled sweetly at him again.

Scorpius was uncomfortable, he never liked boasting and hated people praising him for helping others. "Um it was nothing really – she slipped and I helped her out. No big deal." He no longer sounded his confident self.

Natalie snorted, "It was more than that Kelly, and he's being modest. He saved me and it was great" Rose frowned at her friends, why was Natalie helping Scorpius look good in front of Kelly – but then Natalie didn't know that Rose was currently fighting the urge to push Kelly off of Scorpius chair.

Kelly placed a hand on Scorpius upper arm, "What a hero", and Rose smiled. Scorpius HATED being called a hero and Kelly thinking she could flirt, had called him one. Rose saw Scorpius' brows knit together and he shrugged, "Like I said no big deal, now drop it please" he sounded firm and Kelly immediately removed her hand.

"Sorry, anyway I'd better return to my friend. See you around hopefully" she flicked her hair again and walked back to her seat.

Al being tactless as ever, not thinking of Rose, "You're in there mate – Kelly was definitely up for it!" Scorpius smirked and Rose frowned.

Scorpius knew that Kelly wasn't the girl for him, she was too vapid and giggly. But he didn't have to be serious, she could be the in-between girl - in between something better. Then he frowned – that wasn't very nice, maybe he would leave it.

Rose was jealous and when she got worked up she always retaliated and took it out on Scorpius. She started doing an impression of Kelly, flicking her hair and giggling. It wasn't loud enough for Kelly to hear, she was only doing it to wind up Scorpius. "Oh Scorpius, my hero, oh Scorpius you have such strong arms, oh Scorpius I could look into your eyes forever!" she said in a girly sickly voice.

Rose always managed to wind him up faster than anyone else, "Sod off Rose, you're just as bad around Rich – worse even. Giving him big puppy dog eyes and fawning all over him" he stood grabbed his bag, "I'm going to the Slytherin common room" and then he strode out.

Al kissed Natalie goodbye, stood and grabbed his bag, "Well done Rose" and then followed Scorpius out. Rose turned to Natalie, "What did I do? Kelly was the one to piss him off by calling him a hero" she huffed. Scorpius could be such a drama queen – touchy git.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Thank you for following this fic and a huge thank you to anyone who has reviewed. Sorry for the delay, I was caught up in my other fic surviving and struggled to get back in the right frame of mind for this.

**Chapter Seven**

The first few weeks of term passed by rather quickly and Scorpius was distracted by the amount of homework they had. He wasn't as busy as Al, as Al had quidditch and his girlfriend to try and fit in.

The last few weeks went by with only a fraction, of verbal abuse that Rich usually bestowed on them.

He only really insulted them by name calling and abusing their dads, Scorpius found he could quite easily ignore Rich when he was like this. However the low lever of abuse didn't last long, Al was at quidditch practice and Rose was in the library studying.

Scorpius was on his way to his common room, when he heard, "Oi Malfoy where's your boyfriend?" Scorpius stopped and in a deadly serious voice replied,

"He's chained to my bed- I'd better go" and turned to walk away.

A stinging hex hit his shoulder, "Rich fuck off –that stung!" talk about stating the obvious he thought, of course a stinging hex would sting.

He faced Rich again, rubbing his shoulder, "Why don't you do everyone a favour and die Malfoy!" – Gee a bit harsh Scorpius thought.

"Rich we both told Rose we would avoid each other, just leave me alone yeah" he went to move again but another stinging hex hit his foot.

Jumping on one foot, "You're starting to piss me off, I wouldn't do that again." He warned, as he slipped his wand out from his sleeve.

"Or what, what are you going to do? Set your fag parents on me –oh I'm so scared. Your dad ruined aunt Astoria's life and I think you should pay!" he spat as he pointed his wand at Scorpius.

Scorpius raised his own wand, waiting to deflect Richs' spell. "Rich you can go on and on, about my parents being gay I have heard it all before. Get some new insults" he was growing impatient and wanted to leave.

Rich smirked, "I know what will push your buttons! What would you say if I told you, Rose and I are getting more intimate with each other?" Scorpius bristled and Rich knew he had found a sore point.

"Yeah she's so willing, I reckon if I tell her I love her, she will drop her knickers…" Rich didn't get to finish that sentence, Scorpius had fired a trip jinx at Rich and he fell over.

Scorpius walked up to him, hovering over him, he was only going to verbally abuse him. But then Rich said, "I'm going to take Weasleys virginity and there is nothing you can do about it!" Scorpius' foot connected with his face and a loud crack was heard.

"Mr Malfoy, go to my office right away – I will deal with you in a moment" Headmistress McGonagall snapped, as she helped Rich off the floor and ordered a passing student to take him to the hospital wing.

Shit! Shit! Shit! His dad is going to flip – fucking hell. He was waiting outside the headmistress' office, pacing back and forth.

The headmistress approached him, looking stern, "Tongue Tie Toffees" she barked at the stone gargoyle and it sprang to life, "In my office Mr Malfoy".

He grudgingly climbed the stairs and he took a seat, waiting for her to speak. She frowned at him and chucked some floo powder into the fireplace.

Scorpius frowned, she knew their address – typical. "Ah Mr Potter, is Mr Malfoy home?" Scorpius couldn't hear Harry, but he heard McGonagall and he knew he was done for.

"Good, can you and Mr Malfoy step through to my office a moment? I have Scorpius with me and he has attacked another student" she stepped away from the fire and took her seat behind her desk.

Moments later Draco and Harry stepped through the fire place, Harry looking concerned and his dad looking livid. His dads took a seat and waited for the headmistress to explain.

"I was walking down the corridor leading to the Slytherin common room, when I caught sight of a student on the floor and Scorpius hovering over them. I couldn't hear what they said, but the next thing I see, is Scorpius stamping on this students face and breaking his nose." She sounded outraged.

Scorpius looked at his hands in his lap. .Shit was all that was going through his head.

Draco stood and towered over his son, pointing his finger as he started shouting, "Scorpius how could you. You can't go around stamping on people's faces and breaking their noses." Harry bit his lip, trying not to laugh. Draco was one to talk, what with stamping on his nose and breaking it on the Hogwarts Express in fifth year.

"Mr Malfoy, calm yourself and sit back down" Professor McGonagall ordered.

Remembering where he was, Draco reluctantly sat back down.

The headmistress returned her attention back to Scorpius, "I suggest you explain yourself".

Scorpius shifted in his seat, "I was walking back to my common room, when Rich…" Draco groaned, "For crying out loud Scorpius, you and Rich. All you two do is fight." Harry tried not to laugh again as, all he and Draco used to do was argue and fight.

"I know dad but he's such a wanker" Scorpius protested.

"Language Scorpius" Harry reprimanded.

"Sorry. Like I was saying I was minding my own business, when he cast a stinging hex to my shoulder. Firing a hex when someone's back is turned – disgusting." Harry laughed that time but covered it with a cough when Draco looked at him. Harry had a flashback of Mad Eye, turning Draco into a ferret because he was about to cast a spell on Harry, when his back was turned.

Draco kicked Harry's chair to try and get him to control himself, laughing like that in front of the headmistress – this was serious.

"Go on Scorpius" he prompted.

"Yeah well the stinging hex f-ing hurt" Language Harry said, "What I didn't swear I said f-ing" Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're skating on thin ice Scorpius" his dad warned.

Scorpius didn't care, he was in trouble anyway – might as well get a few swear words in there.

"I told him to leave me alone and I tried to walk away, but he fired another stinging hex at my foot. That one really f..." His dad glared at him, daring him to swear again.

"Friggin hurt" he finished lamely and he caught Harry stifling his laughter.

"Well I told him to leave off and he started going off on one, banging on about having two gay dads and that I deserved payback for Astoria, or some such bullocks" He bit his bottom lip, he really hadn't meant to swear that time.

"Scorpius – you will not be allowed your laptop, mobile phone or I-Pod when you come home in the holidays, see it as your punishment for continuing to swear. I will discuss your punishment about your act of violence once I know how the headmistress will punish you." His dad sounded royally pissed off.

"What! Dad, not my phone!" he complained.

"Do not argue Scorpius – do you want to be on washing up duty for the whole holiday, the muggle way as well." Scorpius clamped his mouth shut, the injustice. His dad was such a tyrant when it came to punishment. Harry was easily won over and was more of a softie.

The headmistress took in the sight of Draco scolding his son and Harry badly concealed laughing fits – she couldn't help but smile herself. That was until she remembered the situation,

"Why did you break his nose Mr Malfoy?" she asked, steering the conversation back to why they were here.

"He fired two stinging hex at me, insulted me and my family and then, when I said I wasn't going to rise to it, he changed his insult material. He…he...let's just say he said some derogatory things about Rose. So I fired a tripping jinx at him and he fell over" Harry couldn't stop the laugh that escaped.

All three occupants stared at him. He couldn't help it, this was like history repeating itself, Kama Draco – now he has to deal with the other side of it. Draco had broken Harry's nose by stomping on it, he had antagonised and insulted Harry constantly, he cast jinxes and hexes when Harry's back was turned and he had actually cast the tripping jinx on him, when he was on the Inquisitorial Squad. He used it to capture Harry when he was fleeing from the Room of Requirement, after a DA meeting.

"Sorry, just reminiscing. Go on Scorpius" Harry said after he stopped laughing.

"I approached him, I was only going to warn him to stay away. But then he said something else degrading about Rose and I snapped and stamped on his face. I didn't mean to break his nose, really I didn't." he looked at his dads, trying to gauge how mad they were.

"What did Mr Nott say about Miss Weasley?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't want to repeat it – but it involved her virtue" Harry frowned, he really didn't like this Rich kid. If he pressured Rose into sleeping with him, then he was sure that Harry, Draco and Ron would be lining up to break his nose.

"Her virtue?" McGonagall said out loud.

Harry decided to start being an adult again, "Yes, Rose is dating Mr Nott headmistress" Harry explained.

"I see" she responded.

"That doesn't excuse your actions Mr Malfoy – physical violence and jinxes thrown is very serious. You will serve a fortnight of detentions, fifty points will be taken from you and you will apologise to Mr Nott." Scorpius scrunched up his nose.

"I'm not apologising to him – he doesn't deserve it" his dad threw his hands up in the air and muttered, "So help me god, I will kill him" and Harry took hold of his dads hand and rubbed it.

"Whatever, I'll apologise but I won't mean it" Harry laughed again.

"Sorry – I know, I'm not helping" he couldn't help it, Scorpius was so stubborn just like his dad.

"You may go back to your common room now. If you continue to fight Mr Malfoy I may have to reconsider your punishment" she was deadly serious and Scorpius hoped he could control his temper – Dad wold skin him alive, if he was suspended.

He chanced a look at his dad and his face said that this wasn't over. Great, hopefully by the holidays his dad would have calmed down.

Scorpius went straight to the Slytherin common room, no way was he risking Rose's fury once she found out.

Walking into his dorm he noted Al was back from practice.

"Rumour has it, that you beat the shit out of Nott" He asked in a casual voice, as he flicked through his quidditch magazine.

Scorpius plonked himself on his bed – next to Al's bed. "Not quite, I didn't beat the shit out of him, just stamped on his face and broke his nose. That's twice I've broken his nose now." He looked very proud of this fact.

Al smiled and chucked Scorpius a sweet, "So did McGonagall punish you?" he sounded bored.

"Urgh it was awful Al, she called our dads. Don't know what was wrong with Harry, he kept bursting out in random bouts of laughter. Dad however was fucked right off – can't have my muggle gadgets when we go back over the holidays. Yes before you ask that includes my phone!" the unjustness was not on.

"Shit that sucks" he added helpfully.

"Yeah shit indeed. Got points taken away and detention from McGonagall and have to apologise to that wanker Rich" he crossed his arms over his chest as he remembered the last bit.

Al shook his head, "That will be nothing compared to dealing with Rose. I'd watch your balls if I were you, she will have them" and Al laughed as Scorpius hand flew to cover his groin.

The next morning at breakfast McGonagall made Scorpius apologise to Rich, but to his surprise Rich also had to apologise for his stinging hexes. He too had detention and points taken, but nowhere near as the amount Scorpius had.

Scorpius successfully avoid Rose but he could see her glaring at him from the Ravenclaw table.

He ducked out behind two rather big seventh years and was on his way to collect his books, congratulating himself of his escape. However moments later her heard Rose bellow,

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy – you better stop right there" and he froze in place, not daring to take another step.

She marched up to him and poked him hard in the chest, "You…You…" he smiled.

"Idiot, wanker, bastard, thug, I'm what Rose" she screamed in frustration and stamped her foot. Scorpius thought she looked stunning.

"You are something else, I cannot believe you broke his nose AGAIN!" she shouted.

"Whoa Rose chill out. Blimey you will make me fully deaf – dad has made me half deaf with his shouting" he held up his hands in surrender.

"This isn't a joking matter Scorpius. I asked you to stay away from him and you go and break his nose. I can't even deal with you right now, I'm so mad" she stormed off and Scorpius called after her,

"You didn't even ask why I broke his nose Rose – take his side as always" but she had turned the corner and he wasn't sure she heard him. He kicked the nearby wall and then regretted it instantly, bloody toe was hurting now.

He grabbed his bag and headed for the first class of the day.

**A/N: **Short one sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you to all my reviewers and followers. Enjoy!

**Chapter Eight**

Scorpius was in a bad mood, the nerve of Rose. Laying into him, when he was defending her – against her wanker of a boyfriend no less. She was supposed to be smart – well for someone so smart, she could be fucking stupid.

He was too angry at Rose to worry about her unfortunate choice in a boyfriend. He decided to get on with his school work – if he returned home in the holidays with good grades, his dad might let him have his phone. _Yeah right! That's not likely – his dad was a stubborn bastard._

Grumbling he plonked at the nearest desk and saw that he had sat next to Kelly – _well what a lovely distraction, curvy Kelly._

He smiled at her, "Morning Kelly, you're looking pretty today" going straight for the cheesy charm, Rose would never fall for such tripe. But he didn't want to think about Rose, and Kelly could help take his mind off her – even if it was only some light flirting.

She smiled back at him and flicked her hair – Scorpius swore he heard Rose's voice as it drifted through the quiet classroom 'Merlin – what's with the hair flicking?' Scorpius smirked. Not only was he having a nice flirting session, sharpening his charming skills, he was pissing Rose off – two birds, one stone and all that.

"Oh Scorpius, your handwriting is lovely?" Kelly's all too sweet voice cooed.

Scorpius tried not to wince, Kelly was good to look at, but damn she was fucking annoying – too much of a girly girl. Not like Rose – _Stop it! Stop comparing everything to Rose. He scolded himself._

"Thank you Kelly, maybe I will write you a letter sometime" at that she beamed and Scorpius smiled – _I definitely got it! Pleased that he has inherited his dads skill at being charming._

He started copying notes off the black board. Harry once said that his dad could charm his way into or out of anything, and something like 'he could charm the birds from the trees' or something muggle, like that. The problem being was his charm didn't work on his dad, he once told Scorpius 'Please, I am the master of that – you cannot fool or charm me'. Scorpius knew he couldn't turn his charm on his dad, his dad saw right through it.

He proceeded to flirt with Kelly and ignore Rose for the remainder of the lesson. It probably wasn't the best idea he had, considering he wanted to make up with her – but he found he didn't care at the moment.

After class Al caught up with him, he slung his arm over Scorpius shoulder, "Alright Casanova?" Al chortling as Scorpius smirked.

"Yeah good thanks" Al was such a carefree, relaxed kind of guy. You couldn't help but feel at ease around him – it just rubbed off on you.

Al removed his arm and grinned at Scorpius, "So you decided to bestow your charm on lovely Kelly – we both know what you see in her. Two main things you see in her!" he said as he made a hand gesture to indicate he was holding a bosom.

Scorpius snickered, "I wasn't looking today actually" he said, not caring that he admitted that he had looked previously.

Al patted him on the back, "Well then you're a fool, she would love to be your girlfriend – or whatever" Al caught sight of Natalie, "Anyhow, better go. I have a girl with her own 'assets' to charm" he winked as he walked backwards away from Scorpius.

Scorpius shook his head – _bloody prat! He was such an overconfident git._

Rose stomped up to him, "Have you seen Natalie. She was meant to walk to class with me?" Scorpius smiled, "Think Al has commandeered her, sneaking in a quick snog before the next class" smiling at his friend's antics.

Rose must have remembered she was angry at Scorpius, she sneered at him, "Oh Scorpius your handwriting is lovely!" she mocked and then glared at Scorpius before storming off. Scorpius just laughed, he found her comment and piss taking annoying. But he did like it when she was all stroppy, it was rather funny and he thought she looked attractive.

Al's bubbly and carefree personality had lightened his mood and he was no longer angry at Rose. Instead he wandered to his next class, thinking of ways he could talk Rose into being his friend again and how he could show her that Rich was the biggest twat to walk this earth.

Al and Natalie walked into the next lesson, just in time and both looked slightly dishevelled. Al sat next to Scorpius and Natalie next to Rose. Scorpius slouched back against his chair and laughed at Al, "Are her assets all in order?" Al slapped him around the head.

"Shhhh she might hear, and I didn't check her assets. We have only been dating a short while, she's a respectable girl. We just snogged a bit – that's all" he still looked rather smug.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Enough of your Lothario ways. What can I do to get Rose to talk to me, and more importantly how to show her, Rich is not right for her" they spent the rest of the lesson ignoring the teachers boring lecture, and had a whispered conversation about what they could do.

Rose didn't like the sight of her two best friends whispering together, nothing good ever came of those two being quiet. They were both popular and confident boys and would talk loudly about anything, if they were whispering – they were up to something.

She elbowed Natalie, "What are they up to?" Natalie twisted in her seat to look at the two boys, she shrugged.

"Dunno, I hope Al isn't telling Scorpius about our…um…our make out session" she blushed. Rose touched her arm, to comfort her.

"Al wouldn't do that. He may make jokes about kissing and stuff, but when it gets more serious, he will respect you. He's a decent guy Natalie." Rose meant it. James, Al and Scorpius had been raised properly and knew that they should respect their partners.

Natalie smile, "Yeah he is. I hope he doesn't get bored of me" she sounded unsure.

Rose shrugged, "He's a fool if he does, you're my best girl friend and I know he won't find a better girl than you" she turned her attention back to the teacher, having missed the start of the lesson.

(Time skip – I can't put a line here. When I post it, it disappears)

The next few days went quickly and Scorpius had spent two whole days trying to get back into Rose's good books. Today was the third day and he was determined to sort it out today, he caught sight of Rose in the shared common room.

He plonked down on the sofa, next to her and slung his arm around her shoulder, "Alright there Ginge?" he was smiling and this was normally a nickname that he often called her to make her laugh. They had this thing, he would insult her hair and she would retort and insult his hair.

He could see that she was fighting not to smile, her mouth was twitching at the corners. He could also see that she was dying to return the hair insult.

"What do you want?" she huffed.

"Come on Rose, I'm tired of fighting. I miss you." He whined as his poked her in the side.

"Well stop acting like a hooligan and I might reconsider" she retorted quickly.

He laughed, "Hooligan? Have you been speaking to dad?" chuckling he turned to face her properly, making eye contact. "Please Rose, I'm sorry I lost my temper. I had my reasons but I shouldn't have broken his nose – again!"

She thawed a bit, "Apology accepted, but I'm still mad at you" suddenly hit with a brilliant idea he said,

"If I agree to help you tutor the first years, will you forgive me?" he begged. Rose had been on at him to help. They were the top of their year and she tutored the first years and wanted him to help, but he always said he wouldn't do it.

He knew he had her there, she turned and gave Scorpius a huge grin, "Deal goldilocks" smirking as she managed to get her insult about his hair in.

Scorpius felt the tension and stress roll away at her acceptance. He stood, walked to the exit, turned to look at her, "Glad we are alright again, night carrot top" and he left chuckling at Rose's expression, He has managed to get the last word in and it was an insult to her hair.

_Well that's one problem down, just the big problem of RICH! _He thought.

(Time Skip)

Scorpius had thought for some time, about how he was going to expose Rich. The only plan he could come with was, he sought out Rich and they got into a verbal slanging match and Al goes and finds Rose. Bringing her to them, so she can hear with her own ears what Rich was like.

This plan wasn't fool proof, but they didn't have any other plan – so this was it.

"Right Al, the Maunders map says he's in the south side courtyard. I am going to walk by and hope he takes the bait. You go get Rose and hopefully she can hear what fowl things her boyfriend says"

Scorpius loved the map, when his dad heard about it from Harry, he had made sure it was locked away and that it didn't fall in their hands. However James had pilfered it and used it, until he graduated and then he passed it onto Al and him. He wondered if his dad knew it was gone – Harry wouldn't care. He said he used it enough in his school days.

Al nodded, face set in determination. Scorpius left and headed for the courtyard, he walked into the courtyard and sat on a bench – innocently doing his homework. It only took a few moments for Rich to take the bait.

He strode over to Scorpius and knocked the book out of his hands, "What are you reading? 101 sexual positions for gays?" he laughed at his own joke.

Normally Scorpius would make a witty comment, that was usually lost on Rich and ignore him. Today he needed to antagonise him, to get him to spew the most awful things.

Scorpius stood and glared into his face, "Actually I was reading, 101 ways to ignore your bitch of a mother" he knew insulting Astoria, Richs' aunt was the fastest way to get him mad.

Rich shoved him in the chest, "Don't call aunt Astoria a bitch? It's your dad that is the scheming, lying and cheating asshole. You and your dad are cut from the same cloth and you are an arrogant, cocky fucking tosser too. It wouldn't surprise me if you turn out gay as well." His fists were clenching and unclenching and he was yelling in Scorpius face.

Scorpius smirked, he just thought of something that would really piss Rich off, "I think that you seem to really hate gay people, yet you are always going on about it Rich. You always seem to torment me, I think you started dating Rose to get closer to Al and me. Trying to hide your sexuality Rich? Got something to confess?"

Rich went red with anger and pushed Scorpius so hard he fell over the stone bench. Rich ignored his wand and used his fists. Punching Scorpius as he was insulting him, "Shut up you fucking fag!" punch to the stomach, "You make me sick, you dirty disgusting cock sucker", punch to the face, "You are gross, dirty horrible faggot" he stood and started kicking Scorpius.

_Okay where the fuck is Al, this is starting to hurt._ Scorpius was thinking as he curled into a ball.

Al found Rose and was casually asking her if she wanted to take a walk around the south side courtyard. She thought it was strange, but she went with him. He might want to talk about Natalie in private or something.

As they approached the courtyard they could hear shouting and a passing second year told them that Rich and Scorpius were fighting again. Rose ran ahead, Al panicked she wasn't meant to go charging in and not hear anything. She was meant to wait on the side-lines so she could hear what was being said.

He ran to catch up and he swore rather loudly at what he saw. Rich was pinning Scorpius down and was pummelling him. "Shit" he ran forwards and tried to pull Rich off, but got shoved away. Rose was screaming at him to stop, but Rich was too far gone to pay any attention to other people.

Al ran to get help and soon he had a few other classmates, they yanked Rich off Scorpius and held him in place. Rose and another student carried Scorpius to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey gasped and ushered them to the nearest bed. They gently put Scorpius on it and the nurse began muttering spells and tutting to herself.

Rose was fretting and she was wringing her hands and pacing back and forth. Al showed and said that Rich was in the headmistress office and he came as soon as he could. He pulled Rose into a hug and spoke soothing words to her. _Shit this is bad. Talk about backfiring. Rose didn't hear Rich say anything, she only saw Rich beating up Scorpius._ Al knew that might be enough to break them up, but considering Scorpius had broken Richs' nose twice, and she forgave him. So maybe she will forgive Rich.

Either way he didn't care if Rose was soon to be single, all he cared about was his best friend and step brother, groaning in pain on the bed.

Madame Pomfrey shooed them out and drew the curtains around his bed. About half an hour later Draco and Harry came into the hospital wing, followed by the headmistress.

Harry went over to his son and niece, "What happened?" he had heard Richs' side of the story, but he didn't trust that kid. He knew Scorpius had been fighting a lot more lately, but usually he had the upper hand. The report he got from the headmistress and Rich, suggested that Scorpius was on the losing end of this fight.

Al shifted from foot to foot, "I dunno. I was with Rose and we were taking a walk and we heard raised voices, we followed them and we saw Rich pinning Scorpius to the floor, punching him over and over" he shuddered at the memory, "Dad I think Scorpius blacked out for a bit" his voice wavering as he said this.

Draco looked paler than usual and demanded to know how his son was.

"Mr Malfoy, please lower your voice. Scorpius is being seen to by the nurse, you will have to wait." Harry walked over to him and took his hands, looking at him and whispering. No one knew what he said, but Draco had calmed down and seemed less agitated. Al smiled, his dad and Draco were perfect for each other, and they always knew how to deal with one another.

They all moved away from Scorpius closed off bed and started discussing the events.

"Rich claims that Scorpius started it, and there are other student witnesses that say, in fact Rich approached Scorpius first. Words were exchanged and the witnesses say that Rich pushed Scorpius over the stone bench and proceeded to lay into him" harry sombrely shook his head.

Draco was definitely angry, Al could tell. Living with him and Scorpius for ten years, you learn how to read the subtle signs, you see kinks in the mask. However he didn't know if he was angry at Scorpius for fighting again, or at Rich.

"Why can't they just leave each other alone!" he declared angrily.

Rose shrugged, "I keep asking the same thing. I hope you don't suspended Scorpius for fighting again?" she said the last part to the headmistress.

She added, "It sounds like it wasn't his fault this time" she pleaded.

Harry hadn't even thought about punishment, he was too busy worry about Scorpius.

The headmistress looked stern, "No seeing as he didn't fight back and he didn't start it, and I do not think he should be suspended. However these two boys continue to disrupt the school and cause each other harm, something needs to be done."

Draco nodded and Harry pondered, what could be done. You cannot force them to stop, he should know. He always argued with Draco at school, no matter how many times he was told not to.

The school nurse pulled back the curtain and closed it again, hiding Scorpius from view. Approaching the group, "Such barbaric fighting, it is uncalled for and thuggish. That poor boy, I have managed to fix him up, but he will be sore and achy. I have given him the relevant potions and the pain shouldn't be so bad. He had three broken ribs, various cuts and bruises, a black eye, split lip, he bit his tongue quite badly and he had a hair line fracture in his jaw. He was definitely beaten up good and proper."

She looked at the other occupants faces, "He will recover, all has been fixed, but the bruising is still viable and he will be sore and achy for a while. You may go see him, but not for long, he needs to rest."

She turned to the headmistress and they entered the nurse's office to discuss the matter further.

Draco led the group to Scorpius bed and pulled back the curtain. Scorpius was propped up against the pillows, half sitting – half laying down. He looked up at them when they entered, and you could see a pretty good shiner forming around his eye and his lip was healed but still puffy. He winced as he moved to sit up straighter and his dad put a hand on his arm to stop him from moving.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked him.

He shrugged and winced again at the pain that shot through him, "Alright, I guess. Bloody tongue hurts, I bit down on it" Harry patted his shoulder.

Scorpius looked at the four worried faces staring down at him, at least Rose looked concerned and not angry.

"Why did he beat you up? I don't understand it?" she muttered.

Scorpius felt anger flare up inside of him, "I told you. It's because he is a homophobic, fowl fucking bastard, that's why!" his voice raising with each word.

"Shhhh Scorpius, language." His dad warned, but he didn't seem angry, just reminding him to not swear.

Rose brows furrowed. Al looked at her, feeling anger on Scorpius' behalf. Al was lucky, Rich would insult him but that was it, but he always laid into Scorpius more and they actually physically fought too. Al guessed that was because Rich hated Scorpius more, what with the whole 'Being his cousin, and Astoria thing'.

Al snapped his head around at Rose, "Don't even say it Rose. Don't look at me like that, I know you are going to ask what Scorpius did to cause Rich to beat him up. Did it ever occur to you that Scorpius doesn't need to do anything in Richs' eyes, other than exist? Why don't you dump your shithead of a boyfriend and do us all a favour."

Al rarely shouted, he always opted to be the mediator and crack a joke to help calm the situation. Not today, he had enough and he had shouted at Rose. She looked as if she wanted to cry, "I-I-I w-wasn't going to say that Al. I don't think us splitting up will solve anything, they still hate each other and Rich will still taunt and bully Scorpius."

Al shook his head, "So you admit that he has been starting on us? I don't know why you keep defending him. You have known Scorpius for ten years Rose – TEN FUCKING YEARS.!" She had started to cry and Harry put his hand on his son's arm and told him to stop.

Rose glanced at Scorpius, eyes swimming with tears, ready to spill. "I'm sorry" then she ran out of the room.

Scorpius felt really bad, he hated seeing Rose upset. But Al was right, she needed to hear the truth.

"She better finish with him, otherwise I will not speak to her" Al declared, tone cold as Draco's could be.

Scorpius sighed, their friendship group was tearing at the seams, and he only wanted Rose to hear Rich flinging some insults. Not get his ass kicked!

"Bloody bastard pushed me over the stone bench, I didn't have a chance to get ready, and he pinned me down. It wasn't even a fair fight!" he complained.

Al walked to the head of Scorpius bed, "Dude, you scared me there for a moment. You had blood pouring from your nose, mouth and all over your robes. It was awful mate."

Scorpius smiled weakly, "Hey maybe I can use this to win some sympathy from Kelly!" he jokingly said, trying to lighten the mood and get Al back to his usual self.

Al laughed and pushed him in the shoulder, "Prat. But I guess you are right, she can play the nurse and make it all better" Al said wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry coughed and Al jumped, he had forgotten their dads were there. "Who is Kelly?" Harry asked.

Scorpius smirked and Al answered, "She is in our year, she's smoking hot!" Harry chuckled at his son. "And how do I say this, um she's very top heavy!" and he laughed as Scorpius stared coughing and laughing. Al always had the guts to say things to their dad, with a straight face and innocent air about him.

Draco's mask slipped, and he too, was laughing with Harry and his sons. "So Scorpius, is Kelly your next girlfriend? I lose track of them" he dad drawled.

Scorpius paused in thought, "Dunno, like Al said she's hot and she has um her um assets. But she's a right bimbo and I think she will drive me crazy with her idiocy" he explained.

He laughed, "Like the other day she actually asked me, Can blind people see their dreams? she actually asked me and was serious." He moaned and everyone else laughed.

Al suddenly laughed, they looked at him, "Sorry, I just remembered what Rose said the other day about Kelly. She and Natalie were discussing the amount of make-up Kelly wears, and Rose said; I want to say to Kelly, it's your face not a colouring book."

Draco laughed the most, "Got to love Rose's ability to say something witty and funny." Scorpius agreed, that was one of the reasons why he liked her.

They stayed with Scorpius for a bit longer, then the nurse ushered them out. Scorpius was to stay in overnight, so the nurse could check if his ribs and jaw had healed properly in the morning.

Al was walking his dads to the castles entrance, so he could say goodbye. Draco frowned and then pulled out a piece of parchment from Al's back pocket, "Al. Why do you have your dads map? I thought I said you boys couldn't use it and how did you get it?" Draco sounded irritated.

Harry winced, on one hand the boys had disobeyed Draco, but on the other he was secretly proud that they had took it and used it – a true marauder! He watched as Al ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding Draco's eye contact.

"Um we…um…sorry" he stammered lamely.

"You didn't answer my questions Al, you didn't even say a sentence – your just like you dad!"

"Oi, Don't drag me into this. I didn't know they had it and I'm better at explaining things now, you cheeky git" Harry defended himself after Draco's' comment.

Al looked up at Draco, "Um don't be mad, but James um borrowed it and he used it in school, then when he graduated he, um he gave it to me and Scorpius. We don't used it to sneak out of school – I swear." He knew that Draco would confiscate it and Scorpius was going to be hacked off with him, for leaving it sticking out of his pocket.

Draco shook his head, "Well it looks like you won't be having your mobile phone in the holidays either" Draco folded the map and put it in his inner jacket pocket.

Al spluttered, "What, that's so unfair. I get punished, what about Scorpius and James!" he didn't want to get them in trouble, but why should be the only one to suffer.

Draco gave an evil grin, "Scorpius will be doing the washing up for the whole of the holidays, the muggle way. As for James, he no longer lives at home and is eighteen – he can refuse to accept his punishment. However I will simply refuse to do his laundry, I am sure he will see that as punishment enough. He is old enough to do his own laundry now."

Harry cringed, he knew that James would only walk around in dirty clothes, until Molly offered to do it.

Al huffed and decided he didn't want to walk the rest of the way with them. "I'm going to apologise to Rose, see you whenever" then he slouched off.

Harry smirked, Draco rounded on him. "I don't know what you think is so funny. Why is it always me who has to be the 'bad cop' and you get to be the 'good cop'? They see me as the disciplinarian, the strict one, and you get to be the softie and their friend." He complained.

Harry shrugged, "You suit it so well though love, being all bossy, strict and stroppy" he suppressed a laugh, when Draco's face turned murderous. Harry knew he needed to defuse the bomb that was Draco, ready to explode. "I think that you look sexy when your being 'bad cop', maybe we can do some role playing of our own!" he seductively suggested as he kissed his jaw.

Draco's angry face changed in an instant, to one that was enticing and he kissed Harry passionately on the lips. They broke apart when they heard students giggling, wolf whistling and heard cried of, "Get a room Potter!"

Harry grinned and followed a smiling Draco out of Hogwarts. Harry was pleased that Draco's mood had changed for the better.

Al found Rose in the shared common room, she was no longer crying but her eyes looked sore. He sat next to her, "Rose, I'm sorry. I was just angry, I don't like seeing Scorpius all banged up and you're the nearest thing to Rich and so I lashed out" she nodded.

"It's okay Al, I know he was out of order. I –I – broke up with him. He wasn't happy – he said that you and Scorpius set him up and that you planned on us breaking up. I told him to stay away from us, I don't think he will" she sounded sad.

"Does Scorpius hate me? Is he okay?" Al touched her hand.

"He's fine. He will be released tomorrow and no lasting damage. Besides he has a cool story to tell people now." Rose snorted.

"You mean to gain sympathy from airhead Kelly!" screwing up her nose as she said the girls name.

Al shook his head, Rose was obviously jealous – blimey his two best friends were thick. "Um maybe I dunno. I think Scorpius finds her aesthetically pleasing, but he is turned off by her dim-wittedness and stupidity. You know Scorpius, he will need someone intelligent to keep up with him" he smiled as Rose's mood seemed to improve at that.

She agreed with Al, pleased that he was no longer mad at her. "I think I might go sneak into the hospital wing and give Scorpius the good news" with that she stood up and hurried out of the common room.

Scorpius was resting his eyes, just trying to forget about the dull ache that was over his left eye. His eyes flew open when he heard, "How are you feeling Ken?" Rose had taken to calling Scorpius Barbie or Ken because of his looks and hair.

He smirked as she took a seat, "If you're gonna be a smartass, first you have to be smart. Otherwise you're just an ass." He laughed as she flicked his ear and called him a prat.

She gave a small sad smile and looked down, "Really though, how are you feeling? I was worried"

He lifted her chin, with his hand, "It hurts a bit, but I'm okay. Really Rose, don't worry." Her smile grew at that.

"Did your dad go mental at you for fighting?" she could imagine Draco ranting and raving about him fighting again.

Scorpius looked surprised, remembering his dad wasn't mad at him, "No actually. I think he was pretty shaken up, seeing me all bruised and that. Al didn't even get told off for his rant!"

Rose watched s Scorpius winced and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, "I'm okay Rose, sit back down. My ribs hurt a bit, but it's fine. So did Al apologise?" he took in her face, her wild hair and her bright eyes. He liked that it was just her, here by his side.

She poured Scorpius some water and shoved the glass in his hand. She was looking after him and he supressed a smile, it wasn't Kelly that was playing his nurse. "Yes he did. I didn't mean to cry – I knew Al was right. I was just upset that you were hurt and I couldn't stop myself for crying" he took hold of her hand.

"Crying isn't something to be ashamed of, it's sweet that you were so effected by my injuries- that you cared for my wellbeing" they locked eyes and stayed staring at each other for a moment, both aware that they liked the other – but not aware that the feeling was mutual.

Rose couldn't take her eyes away from those beautiful silver orbs – they really were spectacular. "I broke up with Rich" she blurted out and then looked away, trying to hide her blush. Which was imposable – _Damn Weasley genes!_

She heard Scorpius inhale sharply, "You did? Why?" he tried to remain calm and aloof, but his heart was pounding and he wanted to jump up and down in celebration.

"You know why. He is a prick – I didn't want to admit I made a bad choice in a boyfriend. I thought at first it was just silly rivalry between you two – but like Al said, we have been best friends for ten years. He can't compete with that – he can't compete with you" silently adding in her head; _No one can compete with you – you are perfect._

He gave her his most magnificent smile, one that would stop traffic, and she knew she was one of the few people who got to see it.

"About bloody time Rose. I hope the wanker leaves you alone now, he won't leave me alone – he never will" she squeezed his hand.

"He won't dare torment me, not with all my cousins, family and friends. Not with you protecting me" she had a nice feeling when she thought of Scorpius protecting her.

They grinned at one another, feeling that something had shifted in their friendship – but neither willing to voice it.

Just then they heard, "Oh Scorpius, you poor thing" and Kelly ran up the other side of his bed, slinging her arms around his neck.

"Ow Kelly, get off. You're hurting my ribs, for fuck sake" he was harsh with her, but the stupid bint should think, before she throws herself at someone who is injured.

Kelly pulled back and grabbed his hand, "My poor baby" Rose snorted.

"Kelly I am not your baby – please do not ever call me that again!" his voice hard. He was getting more annoyed, he was sharing a lovely moment with Rose, he was in a good mood, as Rose had finally dumped Rich and now Kelly was putting a dampener on it.

She seemed oblivious to his coldness, "Sorry Scor, I won't call you baby again. When you are discharged, maybe I can make you feel better" she said trying to be flirtatious.

He scowled, "My name is SCOPIUS, and I hate being called Scor, Scorp or any other such thing. I was named Scorpius so call me by my name" he snapped. He really did hate being called anything other than Scorpius. It was probably because his dad would snap at anyone who dared to shorten his name and he witnessed this growing up, and it rubbed off on him.

Harry spent a whole week winding his dad up once calling him, Scor and his dad, Dray. His dad hated it and he spelled Harry's mouth shut – didn't take it off for ages. Hermione had to come to his rescue and he spent the night in the guest room. Suffice to say, he never pushed his luck again and he has called them Scorpius and Draco ever since.

Kelly looked a bit taken aback by his blunt tone, "Sorry. I won't do it again" Madame Pomfrey came out and told the girls that they shouldn't be here and ushered them out.

Scorpius was glad Kelly was gone – but he missed Rose. He decided he was pleased though as he was feeling tired and he needed to recover.

On the way back to the shared common room. Kelly looked at Rose. "What were you doing there? Scorpius doesn't need a friend, he needs someone like me – to take care of him" she said in a bitchy condescending tone.

"Scorpius is my friend and I was checking that he was alright. I don't think you stand a chance with him Kelly, he likes intelligent girls. I mean brains aren't everything. In fact, in your case they're nothing" then she walked off before Kelly even figured out what she said.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N****:** Short one - but hope you like it.

**Chapter Nine**

Scorpius had always thought Rich was a prat. After the fight, he could have tried to worm his way back into Rose's life. Instead the fool started spreading rumours about her, and that only confirmed to her, that she had made the right decision in dumping him.

He told their classmates that he had slept with her and that she was easy and a shit shag. Scorpius thought that was a sure way to tell if someone was bitter – they told anyone who would listen that their ex was a shit shag. Not like he'd know, what with never having sex.

Rose was furious and declared to the shared common room, "Oi listen up you gullible twats! I did not sleep with Rich Nott. I had a lucky escape and I am glad I didn't sleep with him. If I hear anyone saying I did sleep with him, I will hex or jinx you – you have been warned!" most people knew not to push Rose, she knew some pretty good hexes.

She sat back down and continued with her homework, she acted as if the rumours didn't bother her – but Scorpius knew different. He leaned in closely and lowered his voice, so no one else heard.

"No one will believe a wanker like him, over you Rose. Cheer up!" he nudged her with his shoulder.

She sighed heavily, "Yeah I know. But even if people don't believe it – I might get a reputation. It sucks." She crossed out a word on her essay, rather too harshly and it made a hole in the parchment.

"Also if the rumours somehow get back to dad, he will go off his rocker. I think I would move in with you or something, run away, if he found out." Scorpius removed her quill from her hand, before she could so some real damage.

"You're welcome to come live with us – but you'll have to put up with Al! Think I'd rather take an angry Ron, over an annoying Al" he joked.

She sniggered, "Yeah I swear he does things on purpose. Like when you guys stayed over for that month, blimey he tried my last nerve. I think he does it for fun. Like if I was following him down the stairs, he would go at a snail's pace and block the stairs, so I was stuck waiting and walking slowly behind him. Pissed me right off" she ranted.

Scorpius smiled, familiar with the annoying wind up technique that Al used. "Yep, does that to me too. It gets on your nerves, when dad asked me why I was so touchy, and I said Al was walking too slow down the stairs, I was the one who got scolded for being silly"

Scorpius didn't really mind, he was just as bad at winding Al up. "Al tried to do it to James once and James shoved him down the stairs – broke his finger! Think he'd learn from that" laughing at the memory.

"And he knew I ate a certain cereal, and he would eat the last of it, and smirk as he ate it in front of me!" she seemed on a roll, declaring all the frustrating things Al did.

Scorpius chuckled, that one was his trick, and he used to do that to Al all the time. "Trust me Rose, I have lived with the fucker for ten years and he does a lot more shit to me. But I do it right back – it's funny really."

"I used to wait until Al had turned away, and I would put salt in his water. So at the dinner table when he sipped his drink, he would spit it out everywhere. He couldn't prove it was me! James got the blame for a lot of things" grinning at the good times the three boys had growing up.

Rose laughed, "Boys. Hugo isn't like that, but I guess he only has me – so he wouldn't dare try anything."

Scorpius frowned slightly, "Actually I think we get a lot of it from our dads and your family. Ron is always accepting stupid bets and dares from George and Dad, playing pranks and being silly. I guess it just rubbed off on us. I'd say that you and your mum are the odd ones out." Finishing his own homework, with no holes.

He held it up smugly, "Look no holes, I think you need to do yours again" she soured, but then had an evil glint in her eye. She snatched his quill and jabbed it through his homework, causing a huge hole to appear.

"Oh sorry, my hand slipped – I think you need to do yours again." She echoed his words.

He calmly put his homework on the desk, turned to face her fully, "You had to go there didn't you. You're in for it now Weasel" and he lunged for her, tickling her.

"Stop it! Stop it! No it tickles, Stop Malfoy!" she was breathless and gasping.

Scorpius carried on, "No I won't, not until you apologise and admit my hair is better than yours, oh and that I am smarter than you!" he joked as he continued to tickle her.

People in the shared common room, were looking at the pair. Some were laughing, some were shaking their heads – wondering when those two would get it on, and Kelly was fuming. She had told all her friends that Scorpius was interested in her. He had been flirting with her, charming her and sending her longing looks and seductive smiles. He had led her on –or maybe he was only messing with Rose, she was like a sister to him. She calmed down, she decided that was it. Rose and Scorpius were like brother and sister.

In between cries and laughs, Rose rasped out. "Never. I won't apologise, your hair is not better than mine and you are not smarter than me. You're so stupid, you stared at a carton of orange juice, because it said concentrate" she squealed as he dug his fingers in harder.

He barked out a laugh at that one, he must admit, Rose always found new and funny ways of calling people stupid. He stopped tickling her and retorted, "You're so stupid you studied for a blood test" Rose blinked a few times and then started laughing so hard, she had to grab her sides.

Al walked in and sat opposite them, "What's with Rose, she's crying with laughter" he asked Scorpius, who looked the picture of calm indifference.

He leaned back against the sofa, "She is just laughing at my outstanding wit and humour" he told Al.

Al snorted, "You always had a problem with being modest, Pillock!"

He only smiled more at that, "I just told her a 'you're so stupid…' joke" he admitted, not so smugly.

Al held up his head, chin raised, "I refuse to engage in a battle of wits with you, as I will not take advantage of the handicapped" he deadpanned. But he started laughing when Rose started choking and Scorpius mouth hung open like a fish.

All three laughed, it felt good to be joking with each other again. No one arguing or snapping at one another.

Scorpius pulled his ruined homework towards him and set about writing it out again, huffing and moaning as he did so.

"Oh I forgot to say. I got a letter from James, he's pissed off we had the map taken away, and that he now has to do his own laundry. He said he doesn't mind though as he just walks around his flat naked" Al told them.

Scorpius laughed and Rose scrunched up her nose, "Ew Al, I do not want the image of butt naked James in my head" she shook her head, as if trying to dislodge it.

Scorpius' life would definitely be so boring if Harry, James and Al hadn't moved in. "What if someone floo's him or knocks on his door?" he genuinely was intrigued.

Al laughed, "He said he answered the door naked and he gave the new neighbour a shock. But it turned out alright in the end, as she's now dating him. Guess she couldn't resist the old Potter charm and sexy body, that we are all fortunate to have" he cockily said.

Scorpius snorted, "Potter charm my ass! You Potters have stumbled through life, and just happen to land on your feet. Whereas we Malfoys are born with charm, good looks and brains" he drawled in a bored voice, inspecting his nails.

Al screwed up a spare piece of parchment and threw it at him, "Malfoys are born with a stick up their butts and have ideas above their station" he replied.

Anyone who didn't know the two boys, would think they were arguing and that they disliked each other. However it was a stand by routine for them, insult each other's families or names.

"It's not the Malfoys fault that some people are meant to serve and the Potters are the prefect candidates" Al laughed.

"Okay, truce – this could go on all night. Anyway, technically our family are Potter-Malfoys or Malfoy-Potters, not too sure, I should ask dad really."

Scorpius always thought the best decision his dad ever made, was marrying Harry Potter. He would never admit that to Al.

"Do you think James will have a Christmas party and we can sneak in? I bet his house parties are epic!" Al sounded as if he was daydreaming about all the parties James would be having.

Scorpius looked to Rose, "I bet we could. James wouldn't care, just need to get around the 'rents" Rose smiled encouragingly.

"Oh that would be so cool, James would probably let us drink and do whatever we wanted. You and Al must think of a plan, you two are the best at being sneaky. I will write to James, asking if he's having a Christmas party" she looked like she had just been given the top grade in her exam – excited and smiling away.

Scorpius brows furrowed, "Okay, but only if you don't get stupidly drunk again. I can't be dealing with that – no way" his voice firm.

"Deal – oh we can organise a Christmas party of our own here. We can have it in the shared common room, so all house can attend. It can be for third years and up, only teenagers. We can decorate it and have secret Santa" she was speaking really fast now and her voice got more incoherent as she got more excited.

She jumped up, "I'm going to tell Natalie my great idea, bye losers" and she left.

Scorpius groaned, "Merlin, there will be no stopping her now. At least we might get a cool Hogwarts party before we go home. If we do secret Santa, for everyone in our year, then who knows what name you might draw out?" Scorpius pondering all the possibilities.

"Can you imagine picking Rich? But I guess as its secret Santa he wouldn't know who it was from – it could be so much fun. I'd probably get him, 101 sexual positions for gays or something" Al frowned. "Oh that's what he said I was reading the other day"

"Oh, bet he thought he was being so clever – dickhead" Al hated the guy even more now, as he was spreading rumours about Rose.

Al eyed his best mate, wondering if he should ask the question he wanted to ask. Scorpius caught him staring, "What Al?"

"I was thinking…"

Scorpius grinned, cutting Al off, "So, a thought crossed your mind? Must have been a long and lonely journey" laughing at Al. He looked torn between being proud of Scorpius for the insult and well insulted.

"You twat" kicking him lightly in the leg, "I was going to say, now that Rose is single, are you going to make a move?" he delighted in watching the usually calm and composed Scorpius Malfoy, flush and fidget slightly.

He frowned, "I don't know Al, I really don't. I have the world's biggest crush on her, but what if she rejects my offer, or we date and it goes all wrong and then it would be really awkward and ruin our friendship" he sat in thought for some time, "Maybe, I will have a serious think about it."

Al didn't push it, he hoped they would just be drawn together and nature would take its course.

(Time skip)

James was sat lounging in his last pair of boxers and a t-shirt he had turned inside out. He has just received an interesting letter from dear old cousin Rosie.

She had asked with as much subtlety as a hippogriff in a tutu, dancing on his coffee table, if he was having a Christmas party, the first since moving out and hinted about them coming. She had promised they would behave and get their dads permission.

James was no fool, yes their dads might let them come over for an hour or so – but he knew those three would want to get into as much trouble as they could in that hour. He didn't mind he knew what it was like – he would agree, but do what he always did. Pretend that he didn't care and act like he was up for anything, but keep a strict eye on them.

He put away the letter and went to make breakfast. Frowning he had no bowls left, so he grabbed a small saucepan and ate his cereal out of that. Half way through his breakfast there was a knock at the door.

He took his saucepan of ceral with him, still clad in his last pair of boxers and an inside-out t-shirt – he opened the door. His dads were stood on the doorstep, smiling and then frowning at him.

He invited them in "James, are you eating out of a saucepan?" His dad asked, he sounded dumbfounded.

They took a seat on the sofa, "Yeah I am. I haven't washed up yet and I ran out of bowls – I'm hungry so I improvised" he explained in a 'so and' why, challenging his dad to pick fault with it.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "You forgot we were coming didn't you? I mean not even you James, would greet guests in manky boxers and a t-shirt – which is inside out" voice laced with disgust, probably because of James' attire.

James laughed, "I forgot yeah. I'll go get dress in a bit, can't do anything about my boxers though, my last pair. Oh actually I'll go commando!" he snickered as Draco's mouth turned down, he always found Draco's snobbiness to be funny.

Harry rolled his eyes, "James, you don't have to live in a pig sty and dress like a homeless person. Just do you laundry and cleaning. It isn't too much to ask – we raised you better, you're living like a pig" he rebuked.

Just to annoy his dads, he drank the milk left in the bottom – slurping it on purpose. "James I suggest you stop trying my patience, unless you don't want your allowance" Draco snapped.

James immediately stopped, that was serious – he wasn't going to keep pushing, not after a threat like that. He turned scandalised to Draco, "What? But you and dad promised, if I got a job and paid my own way, you would give me an allowance to help me out!" he exclaimed.

Draco smirked, "Don't worry you're getting your allowance, I just wanted you to stop pushing your luck. Your father and me, are actually very proud of you. You have moved out, got a job, you pay your bill and you are somewhat being independent" he gave James a smile.

James had always liked Draco, even back when they first met him and he was eight – he could see the good in him. He would always like Draco for one reason – he made his dad love again, made him truly happy.

"Well thank you Draco – I also have a proposition for the both of you." He sounded smug.

Harry didn't like the tone in his son's voice, "What James? Out with it!"

James glanced between his dads, "Well if you two help me clean this place up, laundry included. I will take dumb and dumber off your hands for a few days in the Christmas holidays. They can stay here and we can have some brother bonding time. I know you might get fed up with them hanging around doing nothing, getting in the way of your 'alone' time" he wiggled his eyebrows at that.

Draco laughed, James had a point. He wasn't stupid, he was sure that James would most likely be having some sort of party, when they were over. And it wouldn't surprise him if Rose convinced Ron and Hermione to be allowed to stay over. But he was young once, and he wouldn't deny them the opportunity to party, and to think they got one over on the oldies. Not to mention, the bonus of alone time with Harry.

He looked over at James, "If we help you clean, you will keep on top of it and not let it get this bad again?" Draco asked voice stern.

"Yes Draco – Merlin, anyone would think you have OCD or something. Actually it's not nice having northing to wear. I will keep this place so clean you could eat your dinner off it." He smiled a cheeky grin, which always made Draco soften up a little bit.

Harry stood, "Right if we're going to do this, we better start now, this place is a pit. Oh and no way am I doing the bathroom!" with that he pointed his wand at James saucepan cereal bowl and levitated it to the kitchen sink.

Draco huffed, "Oi Potter – no way am I doing the bathroom either" he looked at James, "Youngest does the bathroom – bad luck. I'm going to sort your clothes and laundry" scrunching his nose up at the thought of James' smelly socks.

Draco didn't know why he put himself through this – well yes he did. He loved all three boys, James and his untidiness included.

It took some time, but eventually James' flat was looking perfect, dishes washed, clothes washed and put away and everything else cleaned. "Ah that's better" James sighed, breathing in the fresh air.

Harry chuckled, "I know, its amazing James. There are these things called windows, you open them and fresh air comes in and smells go out – astonishing really!" he jested with his son.

"Really, well paint me purple and call me Barney – who knew." He deadpanned.

His dads laughed, "Where did your boys get their sense of humour from, it wasn't you?" Draco said turning to Harry.

Harry ignored the insult, "Well since we have been here all day, we might as well treat you to dinner." With that they all ate a nice family dinner.

Once James returned he sent a letter to Rose, confirming that dumb and dumber had permission from their dads to come stay with him for a few days, and he suggested she ask he parents for the same. He also confirmed he would indeed host a party, but they were to be on their best behaviour.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thank you to all that are following this story and cheers for all my wonderful reviews - one happy author.

**Chapter Eleven**

Scorpius was in the middle of working his way through Al's secret stash of sweets, lounging on Al's bed, when he came bursting into the dorm room.

He looked over at Scorpius, caught the devilish smirk on his face, "Oi, you cheeky wanker. That's my bed," he stepped closer, "and my sweets" he complained.

Scorpius didn't answer, instead he slowly placed a sweet in his mouth and chewed – waiting for Al to react. "You don't bother me, I know I have done something today, that will piss you off more!" he smirked right back.

Scorpius knew Al was probably trying to get a rise out of him, so he remained cool and collected, "Yeah, what's that then Albus" raising a brow in an arrogant manner.

Al took a step back, out of his reach, "I used the last of that ridiculous expensive shampoo of yours, none left. All gone. Zilch. Nada!" laughing as Scorpius sat up.

"What. Al. I told you not to use that, that cost a small fortune and it won't help your excuse for hair. I on the other hand, have magnificent hair and that shampoo, is the only one I will use" he whined.

"You will have to use – Merlin forbid – you'll have to use common people's shampoo, oh the tragedy" he mocked.

"Git" he grumbled.

Al looked none pulsed but the insult, they often bantered and he barley registered half of what was said to him. "Rose got a letter from James, tosser called us dumb and dumber"

Scorpius smiled, "Obviously I dumb and you are DUMBER!" laughing as Al scooped up a toffee and threw it at his head.

"Ya missed, your lame Potter!" he said with a sneer.

"Don't sneer, it looks like you have shit under your nose!" he jested.

Scorpius tried to remain serious, but his mouth twitched into a smile and he released a snicker. "Harry always said that it must be a family trait, apparently dad was the king of sneering and smirking".

Al nodded in agreement, "I can imagine, Draco is one intimidating mother fucker" and he laughed at Scorpius' shocked expression at his choice of words.

"Close your mouth Scorp, you'll catch flies" he declared, knowing the nickname Scorp, would annoy the blonde further.

He snapped his mouth shut, "Mother fucker – Al. You better watch your mouth around our dads. Dad knows a brilliant spell that washes your mouth out with soap – I should know!" Scorpius moaned, remembering that day.

He was caught swearing one too many times, his dad had always hated swearing. Apparently Malfoys have a wide vocabulary and do not need to resort to common swearing to get their point across. Hypocrite his dad swears plenty. He called his dad out on it and then pushed his luck even more, by continuing to swear all evening. Eventually his dad snapped and cast the spell to wash his mouth out.

Al shook his head, "Yeah I missed that, I was at Rose's. James said it was the funniest thing he had ever seen. He swore to me that you were blowing bubbles, but I think he was exaggerating" laughing as Scorpius looked mortified at the memory.

Scorpius ran his tongue over his teeth, as if he was expecting to taste soap. "Bloody dad! I should have known better, you never push dad too far. Harry on the other hand – he doesn't rise to it, less fun that way"

Al agreed, his dad would ignore them, or scolded them for language, but otherwise not rise to it. It was bloody irritating.

"So what did the buffoon say in his letter?" Scorpius changed the subject back to what Al originally started.

"Oh yeah. Rose said he asked our dads outright, if you and I could stay. Apparently they agreed and said we can spend a couple of days staying at James' flat. James also confirmed to Rose that he would indeed be holding a crimbo party" he smiled "It's gonna be epic!"

Scorpius frowned, "You think James is telling the truth? He might just say that, so when we go to James', we will get in trouble with our dads. That's something the gitoid would do"

Al finished eating a sweet and shrugged one shoulder, "Eh, I will write to dad and ask, I can ask them to send some of your poncy shampoo too" and he jumped off the bed as Scorpius made a grab for him.

(Time Skip)

Scorpius was with Rose in the library, tutoring bloody irritating first years. He had hoped she would forget he offered to help, no such luck.

"Stop staring Radley, or I will feed you to the three headed dog" Scorpius sneered, he loved scaring first years.

Rose tsked, "Don't worry Craig, Scorpius' bark is worse than his bite – he's a softie at heart" The first year looked horrified at being dragged into the conversation and was only here because his friend said that the hot Weasley girl was offering free tutoring. He didn't really need help, but he tagged along to get a look at the famous Rose Weasley. He didn't realise that Malfoy would be here, looking down at them.

Rose leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Must you act the arrogant, snobby, prat when around others?"

He raised his chin, "I am only putting on a show, and it is what is expected of me. If the first years cannot figure out I am winding them up, then they are stupid" he sniffed.

She poked him in the ribs, "I don't think your intimidating at all Malfoy – in fact you are only succeeding in making yourself look like a stuck up tosser" she was jesting, her voice held no malice.

He looked down at her, sneer back in full force, "Better a stuck up Malfoy then a common freckled faced Weasley" he spat. Then they both burst out laughing as they heard a first year girl whisper to her friend,

"My mum told me all about the famous Malfoy – Weasley feud".

"Emma, we don't hate each other. Scorpius is my best friend in fact- yes he can be a bit to over confident, but he's alright" she smiled at the small girl.

She looked disappointed, "Oh, that's no fun" she mumbled.

Scorpius laughed, "Good to see that we provide such quality entertainment to the firsties" he looked at Radley, he always called first years by their surnames.

"Oi squirt, what else do you delusional first years say about us?" he rather talk then be tutoring, so he was distracting everyone with questions. He hoped Rose would get annoyed at him and send him away.

Craig shrugged, "The usual rumours I guess. Your gay with Potter, Weasleys and Malfoys hate each other, your dad was a death eater and Nott beat you up and you lost" he finished his work, handed it to Rose to check and smirked at him.

Scorpius hated cocky first years, "Well not all of those are rumours. My dad was a death eater, you're not going to shock me by telling me. Yes Nott beat me up, but I previously broke the idiot's nose, twice. I would find some new gossip if I were you!" he warned.

The scrawny boy just shrugged, "You asked, don't wanna hear, don't ask Malfoy" Rose handed him back his work and he left.

Rose snickered, "Yeah MALFOY, if you don't want to hear it, then don't ask" she mimicked.

He rolled his eyes at her, "I think we should start some new rumours. Much more fun ones, like Al can speak Parseltongue like Harry could, or dad has 'Property of Harry Potter' tattooed on his ass" Rose couldn't control the laughter that erupted from her, and they were reprimanded by the librarian.

Once she stopped laughing, she replied, "I wouldn't put it past Draco to actually have that, or more likely make Harry have one, that said 'Draco's seat' above his member" she started laughing again.

Scorpius covered his ears, "Yuck Rose, that's still my dad. Mental imagine I didn't want. You wouldn't like it, what if I said your mum had 'enter here' with an arrow pointed to her lady bits" he complained.

Rose scrunched up her nose in disgust, "Ick okay point made. No more talk of our parent's sex lives – it is none existent, end of" she whacked his arm, "Stop distracting me, we're meant to be tutoring" she primly said. Turning her attention back to the first years, who sat blushing at their conversation.

(Time Skip)

All three friends were walking down to the greenhouses.

"I'm really looking forward to both the Christmas parties – they are going to be great. We have the student organised Christmas party and James' party" she was brimming with excitement.

Al turned his eyes skywards, "Rose, that is all you have been talking about. Get Halloween out the way first. Blimey the way your banging on, it will be a huge let down – nothing can live up to your hype" shaking his head at her eagerness.

Rose huffed, not wanting her to be sulky, Scorpius asked her, "So did James say who else is invited to his party?" smiling at her, to appease her.

She returned Scorpius' smile, making eye contact for longer than she normally would, "James said most guests will be his friends, work colleagues, fellow apartment building neighbours, some school friends – most will be James' age or older. He did say we will know a few people, the Scamander twins, Teddy, Victoire, Dom, Louis, Fred, Molly, you know the usual cousins – but we will be the only ones still at Hogwarts."

Al chuckled, "A bloody family reunion for the next generation then. Apart from the younger ones – poor Hugo, Lucy and Roxanne, bet they are gutted!"

Rose shook her head, "Nah they will have a good party at the burrow and get the adults attention for a change. Normally there are too many of us and some tend to get ignored at family gatherings"

They reached the greenhouse, "I wonder if Natalie could somehow convince her dad to let her go? I bet Nev won't mind?" Al said as he peered into the greenhouse, looking for the man himself.

Scorpius laughed, "Al you can't avoid him, he's our teacher and he knows you are dating his only daughter" pushing Al forwards into the greenhouse.

Al winced, "Shhhh Scorpius, he might not know I'm seeing her" he bent his knees and hid behind Rose and Scorpius as they made their way to the back of the greenhouse.

Professor Longbottom looked at them and gave a sly smile, "Afternoon, Rose, Scorpius and Al. Al I can see you" he shook his head at the younger Potter boy. He knew that his daughter was dating him, Natalie was a chatty girl and she hadn't stopped talking about Al for years. Now they were dating, the incessant chatting had increased.

All three had continued with Herbology, in fact they were doing as many classes as they could. Rose and Scorpius were competing to see who could get the most and highest N.E.W.T's and Al decided to continue some classes, just to hang out – he was clever enough to continue Herbology. However he wasn't taken as many N.E.W.T's as them.

After class Al had a free period and went to meet Natalie. Scorpius and Rose had Arithmancy, their last class of the day. Scorpius liked the classes where it was him and Rose, he admired her intellect and the classes they had alone together, were the more difficult subjects. He cherished these times with her and they would make the most of being able to converse, without worrying about alienating any of their friends who weren't as intellectual.

They often got in heated debates which would spill into their social time. Today was no different, they were still arguing as they entered the great hall. Rose automatically following Scorpius to the Slytherin table and sitting next to Al – still debating and arguing her point to Scorpius.

Al laughed as he watched his two best friends having a loud debate, about some boring topic, that he couldn't give a toss about. This was a normal occurrence and most people just ignored them. What made Al laugh was the sight of them. Whilst arguing Rose was adding veg to hers and Scorpius plate and Scorpius was plating up chicken for both of them – whilst he too was arguing back. All this was gone unnoticed by the pair and they started eating without realising what they had done.

Rose eventually admitted that maybe Scorpius had a point, but also said that she wasn't wrong either.

"Hi guys, finally realised that there are other people around you" Al joked.

Scorpius grinned and Rose rolled her eyes. Scorpius grin grew wider, when he noticed Rich glaring at them from across the hall. They ate dinner and chatted about Halloween, they decided to go to the shared common room, and do homework together.

"I will meet you there, I left some books I need in my room" Rose had told the boys as she headed for the Ravencla common room.

She retrieved her books and was on her way to the shared common room, when Rich stepped in her path.

"Rose" he jeered.

Her lip curled in disgust, "Nott. What do you want" she replied grimly.

He walked around her and ten stopped once again in front of her, eyeing her as he went. "Who knew you could be such a prick tease. Getting off on leading men on and then dumping them, your nothing but a common slag"

Her eyes narrowed and her face flashed red, she raised her hand ready to slap him across the face, but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Now, now Rose – no need for violence. You should watch your back, being such a tease might get you in trouble one day" he then pulled her forwards by her wrist and she fell into him. He kissed her quickly on the lips and then pushed her backwards, she tumbles and fell, landing on her bum.

He laughed with distain, looking down at her as if she were a pace of dirt and then he walked away. She stood and brushed herself off, she was fuming. How dare he speak to her like that, to grip her wrist so hard and to kiss her without permission? What an utter dickhead! She knew he was a bit of a twat when he was slagging off her friends. Then when they spilt up he spread those rumours and showed himself up and now he was being a complete bastard. She never saw this side of Rich before, Scorpius was right. He is a fowl person and a poor excuse for a human being.

Scorpius and Al were chatting about quidditch strategies when Rose came stomping in, face red with anger. Scorpius knew her so well, he could tell what the different shades of red meant, coupled with her wild hair and blazing eyes, alight with fury.

Al recoiled slightly, "Whoa, I hope that isn't aimed at me" he muttered to Scorpius.

She threw herself in the chair next to the boys on the sofa. Before they could ask, she spoke, "Bloody Nott is a fucking wanker!" she seethed.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, he was just about to say 'I told you so', but had second thoughts – that would not help Rose's mood and she would turn on him.

Instead he said, "What has he done?" fully aware how much of a cock Rich was.

She was too angry to think about it, if she did she wouldn't have told the boys. "He cornered me and started calling me awful things" she proclaimed.

Al frowned, Rose could take silly name calling, and he must have said something that hit a sore spot, for her to be this mad. "What did he call you?" Al ventured.

She looked at her cousin and then too Scorpius, both boys looked like they were ready to jump to her defence and teach Rich a lesson. Scorpius could not afford to get into another fight, he'd be suspended.

She looked away, "Nothing, don't worry. He just got to me is all, I'm fine now" she flatly relied.

Scorpius knew she was brushing them off, "No Rose – what did he call you and what did he do?" Scorpius voice was firm and Rose knew there was no arguing with him.

"He said I was a prick tease and a slag, then he gripped my wrist and wouldn't let me go. He yanked me forwards and kissed me", she looked at her hands, "He then pushed me away from him and I fell on the floor" she finished quietly. Preparing herself for the inevitable.

Silence – she looked up and Scorpius was across the common room and at the door already and Al was silently fuming on the sofa. Al realised that Scorpius had gone, "Shit, Rose he can't go after Rich, he will fight him. We need to stop him" and Al jumped up and legged it after Scorpius, Rose in pursuit of Al.

They found Scorpius outside the Gryffindor common room, arguing with the portrait of the fat lady.

"Young man, I have told you – no password no entry" she sniffed, pointing her head in the air.

Scorpius fists were clenched at his sides and he looked livid.

Al and Rose approached him, "Mate, you won't get in. Come on lets go – you can't get into another fight. You'd be suspended, not to mention your dad would have an aneurism" Al tried to reason with him.

Scorpius grunted, "Well it will be worth it, he can't say and do that to Rose – he needs to be taught a lesson" he still sounded angry.

Rose stepped forwards, placed a hand on his arm, "Please, he's not worth it Scorpius. If you fight, you will be suspended and then Rich can torment me all he wants. I need you to stay here, to protect me" she calmly told him.

She watched as his dark silver eyes changed to light grey, no longer angry and more his normal self. He smiled down at her, "Okay, I will leave it this time" and they turned to walk away.

As they were half way down the corridor, they saw professor Longbottom, the headmistress and Gryffindor student that was Hugo's friend. They rushed past them and Rose called out, "Jack" and Hugo's friend stopped.

They walked over to him, "What's going on?" she knew that Neville was the head of Gryffindor house and if the headmistress was also there, something was definitely going on.

Jack smirked, "Hugo punched Nott in the face and called him a useless piece of shit" Jack sounded proud.

Scorpius, Al and Rose grinned. "Why did he hit Nott?" she queried.

Jack laughed, "Stupid prat insulted you and Hugo lost it. He didn't care that Nott is two years older, he punched him in the jaw, think he did some damage" again Jack sounded proud.

Scorpius laughed, "Fair play Hugo, fair play. Nott was asking for it, I was trying to get in to do it myself but good old Hugo. Never insult a Weasley/Potter/Malfoy to a member of their family" grinning.

Al sighed, "Wish I could have seen it" he too was grinning like a fool.

Rose nodded, "Gotta love my little brother. So what's happening now?" she wondered if Nott had fought back and she suddenly felt sick, "Nott didn't retaliate did he?"

Jack shook his head, "No, he was in shock and then other housemates ganged up on him and held him down, whilst I went to get professor Longbottom. I thought it best that we explain it and have witnesses, before Nott spewed some crap and false story" he looked at them, "I'll go check, be back in a bit – wait here" then he disappeared through the portrait hole.

Ten minutes later the headmistress, professor Longbottom, Jack, Hugo and Rich came out. Scorpius sneered at Rich, and he watched as professor Longbottom and the headmistress walked Rich away.

Jack and Hugo remained standing in the corridor. Rose beamed at him, Scorpius patted him on the arm and Al punched him on the arm, "Well done cus, bastard had it coming to him" Al told him.

Hugo nodded and then his smile faltered, "Mum and dad are going to be so mad at me" Rose gave him a one armed hug.

"No, they will be annoyed you were fighting. But if you explain that you were defending me, they will understand. I suspect if dad hears what Rich was saying, he will want to punch him himself" she kindly told her little brother.

"Thank you for sticking up for me" he smiled up at her, "That's what family is for" but he seemed pleased to have helped his sister.

"So are you in trouble with McGonagall?" Al asked.

Hugo sighed, "Yeah, no matter the reasons, fighting is still against the rules. Got points taken away and detention, but it was worth it" he reasoned.

"What about Rich?" Scorpius was curious, Rich had been getting in to trouble a lot lately.

Hugo shrugged, "Dunno, I heard McGonagall say that he might have to be suspended for a few days – but we don't know for sure" he hugged his sister and said night to the three of them.

Scorpius' mood was happy again, even though he didn't get punch Rich – Rich still got what he deserved. All three returned to the common room and started their huge pile of homework.

**A/N: **Not sure, but O.W.L's is 5th year and N.E.W.T's are 7th year, I assume the 6th Year is studying for N.E.W.T's too. As they are 16 they are 6th years.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ** Sorry it is another short one. I am getting married in two months and have a lot of things left to do. Enjoy the chapter!

Oh and thanks for the reviews and follows/favourites.

**Chapter Eleven**

Scorpius' mood remained a happy one, as the next day the Hogwarts gossip reached him and it was confirmed that Rich had been suspended for continuous fighting. He was obviously coming back, but they had a whole week without the loathsome cockroach.

Rose and Scorpius were being extra friendly and Al would go as far as to say, flirtatious. He and Natalie would often discuss the stupidity of their friends. Al and Natalie we lounging on the sofa, in the joint common room.

"I say they need a kick in the right direction. If Kelly starts flirting with Scorpius, then Rose will get jealous and maybe she will finally snap and admit her feeling for him?" she reasoned.

Al exhaled loudly, "I don't know, those two will probably argue and then it will ruin James' Christmas party" he huffed.

She giggled, "Yeah those two are both stubborn, oblivious and hot tempered – if only they could see they are perfect for each other" she smiled at her boyfriend.

"Dad said I can go with Rose to James' party and stay over at Rose's, but he said he trusts me to behave and he hopes I don't do anything to lose his trust" she grinned excitedly, knowing that Al will be pleased that she was going to James' Christmas party.

Al sat up, grinned right back at her, "Sweet" and he kissed her quickly on the lips.

Blushing at Al's public display at affection, she was pleased when she and Al got together and she hoped it wouldn't be a short relationship. She really enjoyed his company, his laid back attitude and his sense of humour.

"Where are they anyway? Scorpius and Rose" she hadn't seen them since dinner.

Al wrinkled his nose, "At the library – I know it's weird. Who goes to the library on a Friday night? I think they might be tutoring again" then he laughed.

"What if they are secretly seeing each other and 'tutoring' is code for 'let's make out in the library', it's possible" chuckling at the thought.

Natalie shook her head, "No, I remember Rose mentioning it and some first year girl interrupting us the other day about it"

(Time Skip)

The week went by too quickly for Scorpius' liking, Rich was back and was tormenting all three of them at every opportunity. However Scorpius refrained from retaliating, he didn't want to be grounded over Christmas – not with James' Christmas party.

"Bugger off Rich. Get a life and maybe some new insults while you're at it" Al retorted as they passed him in the corridor. Rich merely stuck his middle fingers up at Al's comments.

Scorpius had been thinking about Rose a lot more lately, which resulted in some embarrassing moments for him – but luckily unnoticed by anyone else.

He often lay awake at night, talking himself into asking Rose out, but then by morning he would talk himself out of it again. Al said he was a chicken shit – but he told himself he didn't want to risk damaging their friendship.

They were getting ready for lessons, Al and Scorpius in the Slytherin dorm room.

"If you don't make a move soon, she will find another boyfriend. Lots of boys in our year and above like her. Just man up and ask her out" Al helpfully told him.

He shoved his books in his bag a bit too roughly, "I know she's popular with the boys, she's in the top five girls" he grumbled.

The sixth year boys had a list of all the sixth year girls, listing them in order of fancability. Taking in account looks, personality and well assets. (They were sixteen after all) Rose was number four on the list that was a pretty good ranking considering the amount of girls in sixth year. She would have been put higher but the other sixth year boys found her scary – claiming she intimidated them. He argued that they didn't know how to handle her fiery personality and he did so it was a turn on.

But even so she ranked fourth. They often amended the list, depending on a girls actions – like Kelly was a bit of a nut case and she often jumped from top five to eighteenth, based on her behaviour. But she always managed to creep back to the top, due to her sizable assets. Or based on the girls snogging skills, they would move up or down the list.

Al smiled, "Still think Natalie deserves to be in the top five" he whined.

Scorpius snickered, "Yeah but you are biased. Besides she's only seventh, that's the top ten" he modified him.

Al grinned, "Yeah she is. I wonder if the girls have a similar list?" he pondered.

Scorpius suspected they did, Kelly once tried to win him over by telling him that he was a favourite amongst the girls. Hoping to boost his ego and make him grateful for the information. He couldn't care less, but was glad he wasn't the bottom of the list – the shame!

"I think they do, but they probably rank on more important things like, kindness or some other girly thing. We are fickle and rate girls on looks and then personality – bad really" walking with Al out the dungeons and towards the great hall.

Al seemed deep in thought, "Al stop thinking so hard – you will turn your brain to mush" he joked as he pushed Al in the back of the head.

"Hey sod off, don't get all cocky. Just because you're probably number one on the girls list" he snapped. Frowning, "I bet I'm right at the bottom"

Scorpius stared at him, "Don't be so fucking stupid. You are Harry Potter's son – girls want your elite sperm – they want Potter babies" he laughed as Al grimaced.

He slung his arm around Al's shoulders, "Seriously though, you're a handsome bloke. For some weird and unknown reason to me, girls like your unruly hair and goofball personality. Oh and don't forget the eyes" he said dreamily.

Al nudged him with his hip, sending him across the corridor, "Oi. I was being nice. I overheard some seventh year girls once, mooning over your eyes. What was it…" he thought for a moment, "Ah that's it. 'Oh I could look into his eyes and get lost for hours' and 'so beautiful – I want to swim in them' and…"

Al cut him off, "Alright I get your point – Merlin that's some sappy shit. Dad must have gotten it too, we have the same eyes" Al wondered if people would find him attractive if he wasn't Harry Potters son, but then again he was popular enough and his friends never treated him differently because who he was.

Scorpius smiled, he had managed to cheer the sour puss up, "I think we should do some Slytherin scheming and get hold of this list, then we can see where we rank out of our year" he gave a calculating smirk.

They sat at their house table and proceeded to discuss how best to go about stealing the list, they asked a few other housemates, and soon they were all wanting to know where the ranked on the list.

Natalie and Rose were watching the Slytherin boys, they seemed to be scheming something, in a large group too – never a good sign.

"I hope they aren't scheming against us – heaven forbid" Natalie shivered, the boys, especially Al and Scorpius could come up with some crazy plans.

"I know, I will flirt with Kelly and get her to tell me about it. She's um…" Scorpius said and Al finished,

"She's thick and will spill her guts out, just so she can sit next to the sexy Scorpius" he jested.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, but agreed. Kelly would tell Scorpius anything, if she got to flirt with him. He didn't like the plan as he didn't want to piss Rose off and well he didn't want to flirt with air head Kelly, but needs must.

Various other boys had agreed to talk to girlfriends and friends to see if they can gain any information. Rose frowned as Scorpius ignored his usual seat and sat next to Kelly.

Al and Natalie were sat on the other side of her and were whispering couple things to each other – why was he sitting with Kelly? She hoped he wasn't going to start dating her.

Scorpius put on a fake smile and slid into the chair next to Kelly. She smiled at him and flicked her hair. "Hi Scorpius, are you sitting with me today?" giggling and batting her eyelashes.

Scorpius groaned inwardly, "Yes Kelly. I hope that isn't a problem, I woke up this morning and craved your company" he replied, voice not portraying his true feelings, instead it was full of charm.

She giggled again, "Oh you are such a charmer. Of course I don't mind. Maybe at the Christmas party we can play truth or dare? Or spin the bottle? "She flirted and placed a hand on his thigh.

Scorpius coughed, "Kelly do move your hand" he said in a low voice.

Giggling yet again, damn she was annoying. He had to sit with her for a whole lesson – think of the list, think of the list, he told himself.

Rose was scribbling on her parchment, annoyed at Kelly and her irritating giggling and stupid hair flicking. She thought that she didn't stand a chance if Scorpius liked the type of girls like Kelly. Yes she was smart and attractive enough, but she wasn't girly girly and she would never giggle and flick her hair. She was sure if she tried it she would look ridiculous. She knew Scorpius well, in the long run he would want a wife who was intelligent and his equal, but now at the moment – he was a sixteen year old boy with urges. Kelly was the type of girl to ease those urges, all Scorpio had to do was compliment her and she was putty in his hands.

Al nudged Rose with his elbow, "Hey what's up?" he knew she was probably jealous of Kelly and Scorpius but he couldn't tell her why Scorpius was talking to her. Rose was probably one of the girls in charge of the list and she would put a stop to it.

She glanced sideways at Al, "Nothing. Just thought Scorpius would sit with me, but he ditched me for that airhead" she flatly replied.

Al nudged her again, "Maybe he has a reason for talking to her" he left it at that, not wanting to give anything away.

Rose sat up straighter, she hadn't missed Al's hidden message. She saw the Slytherin boys scheming this morning, maybe it wasn't what it looked like. Maybe Scorpius was using Kelly for something. That she could deal with, yes it was frustrating watch them flirt and touch each other – but Scorpius didn't mean it.

She cheered up after that and started making class notes.

Scorpius was ready to jam his quill in his ears and make himself deaf, that way he didn't have to hear her bloody annoying giggling.

He slung his arm around the back of Kelly's chair, "So Kelly rumour has it, the sixth year girls have compiled a list?" he said flashing her a flirty smile.

She frowned, "Compiled?" Salazar, this girl cannot be asking me what compiled means.

He gave her a small smile, "Made, you girls have made a list. I heard it is a list of the sixth year boys and it shows who you girls think is the best" he made sure he used simple words.

She pouted, "Scorpius, how did you find out about that? You naughty boy" and she playfully swatted his arm.

He had to use all his willpower not to wrinkle his nose up and sneer at her. "I was curious, where is this list and do you know where I am on it?" he shifted a bit closer as he asked and he kept his voice low and seductive.

She thrived under his attention, "Well I shouldn't really tell you, it's meant to be for us girls only" she half-heartedly said, but Scorpius knew from her tone, if he flirted a bit more, she would spill.

He touched her hand, "Kelly, Kelly, Kelly, What if I told you the boys also had a list and that rightfully so you are very high up on that list" making eye contact with her.

She melted under his touch and his compliment, "Really, you think so. Oh Scorpius you say such lovely things. I can get you a copy of the list if you want, but you mustn't tell anyone I gave it to you and you cannot let anyone else see it" she warned.

He smiled, "Would I do that, no Kelly I won't show anyone else" lying through his teeth.

She grinned at him, "Meet me tonight, I will give it to you then" he agreed and they turned their attention to the lesson.

After class he escorted Kelly to the exit, "See you later tonight" and he winked at her. She giggled and sashayed away.

He shivered, "Argh" he said out loud, one whole lesson of girlyness – Kelly was too much to bear.

He waited for Natalie, Al and Rose in the corridor. "Hey guys. Sorry I didn't sit with you Rose, I had a last minute change of plans" and he gave her a genuine smile, unlike the ones he gave Kelly.

Rose shrugged, "its okay, got more work done without you disturbing me" she said jokingly.

Scorpius glanced at Al and gave him a small thumbs up. Al laughed, knew he could do it – charm his way into anything he could.

The rest of the day was spent in lessons, doing homework and eating dinner. It was 9pm and Scorpius had to meet Kelly, he stood and excused himself, saying he was going to the Slytherin common room. Al knew where he really was going and didn't argue, Rose and Natalie didn't look convinced but remained silent.

He arranged to meet Kelly in one of the courtyards. He was late, but he didn't want to appear egger.

She grabbed his arm the moment she saw him, linking her arm with his. "I'm so glad you came. Meeting Scorpius Malfoy at night-time, how exciting" she gushed.

He rolled his eyes, confident she wouldn't see. They walked to a bench at sat down. "Do you have the list?" he asked, straight to the point.

She held her head up, "Don't doubt my abilities Scorpius – of course I have it" Scorpius was surprised she knew such a big word 'abilities' pretty long one for her. He scolded himself, now he was being bitchy.

She pulled out the list, but kept it out of his reach, "No you don't. I may be less smart..." Scorpius hid the snort, less smart – who says that. She continued "Less smart than you, but I'm not a fool. You get your list when I get something in return" she seriously said.

He frowned, that didn't sound good, "Sure Kelly of course, what would you like?" he innocently asked.

Her eyes travelled over him and fixated on his lips, "I want you to kiss me" she said in a low, seductive voice.

He wasn't so sure about that, this list was the talk of the sixth year boys and he would be popular if he returned with it. But that meant kissing Kelly and well that didn't really appeal to him.

She must have seen that he was thinking about it, "Look Scorpius one kiss, that's all. It doesn't mean anything, doesn't mean we are dating, or that you like me" she tried to persuade him.

He thought over what she had said, one kiss, and one meaningless kiss – yeah he could do that. He nodded and moved in, leaning forwards and tilting his head. His lips met hers and he slowly massaged her lips with his mouth, keeping his lips soft and not firm. He was only going to kiss her briefly, but she grabbed his head and held it in place and then forced her tongue into his mouth.

Coming to his senses, a little bit late – he was in shock. He pushed her away, "I think that was suitable enough. Give me that list" he said coldly.

Her eyes showed that she craved more and Scorpius was worried that she was going to pounce on him. "List now Kelly" he demanded.

She handed it over, he opened it and briefly scanned it – checking it was a real list and not a fake. He stood, "Night Kelly" she giggled, "Night gorgeous".

He scowled, great now she was going to fawn over him and get right on his nerves. He went to the shared common room, didn't sit down, and just nodded at Al and a few other friends. They all stood and hurried after Scorpius.

Rose and Natalie were confused, "Hey where did all the boys go? What are they up to?" this couldn't be good news.

Scorpius headed for the nearest boys bathroom. He duplicated the list three times, handed one to each student that represented a different house, "The list, hand it around your house" and he gave the Slytherin copy to Al, not really caring at the moment about the list.

All around them the boys that were there we pouring over the lists, some celebrating, others moaning. Then laughing as they saw friends and rivals names and where they ranked. They broke out into chatter about it. "Guys, you must keep this amongst the sixth year boys, it cannot get back to the girls. Be discreet yeah" he warned.

Al and Scorpius left and headed back to the boys dorms, they were going to give to list to the other sixth year Slytherin's. Al glanced at Scorpius, "Don't you want to know where you ranked and were I ranked?" he sounded astonished that Scorpius didn't care.

He shrugged, "Not really, but you're going to tell me anyway" he coolly replied.

Al snickered, "Right again. Well no surprise you are number one at the moment. Probably a mixture of your charm, looks, hair and bad boy image – what with all that fighting. Girls love a bad boy. And I am number three – which is alright I guess. Some girls probably don't like the glasses or something. I bet it's my quidditch skills that got me a high position on the list" and Al continued all the way to the dungeons, Scorpius tuned him out.

Later that night Scorpius thought of something, "What about Nott, where did he rank?" he was intrigued.

Al laughed, "This is the good thing, he was like thirty eight or something – fucking great right" he sounded very happy. Scorpius guess it was due to the list, if you were fortunate enough to be ranked in the top ten – it must be a huge confidence boost.

Scorpius was vain yes – but deep down he didn't care, he wanted a girlfriend who liked his personality, flaws and all, someone who liked him for his mind and not his pretty boy looks.

He sighed and rested his head against the headboard, "I kissed Kelly" he confessed, the memory of the kiss weighing heavily on his mind.

Al whipped his head around, "Really, you don't sound too pleased about it?"

Scorpius winkled his nose in disgust, "I know she's attractive, but to me she so ugly. Her personality, her stupidity, her giggling and her hair flicking, it's such a turn off. When I think of her now, I feel icky"

Al laughed, "Icky mess in your trousers?" he joked.

Scorpius laughed, "No you prat. Anyway she wouldn't give me the list until I kissed her. So I did, only a closed mouth, quick kiss. But she forced her tongue in and it took me awhile to respond and push her away" he complained.

Al snorted, "Only you would complain about a hot girl, shoving her tongue down your throat" shaking his head at him.

"I guess, I just know she's going to be insufferable now" releasing a huge dramatic sigh, "Oh well I guess that comes with being number one boy" and he laughed as Al chucked his pillow at him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thanks for the review, when I have more time I will name my reviewers personally. Warning - some uncomfortable topics in this chapter - be warned. Fic is rated M. Enjoy.

**Chapter Twelve**

Al being the weak man that he was, had ended up confessing to Natalie that he saw the list and that he knew he was number three.

"Al. Now the girls will know and we will be in for it" Scorpius complained. He really couldn't deal with the whole lot of sixth year girls whining in his ear.

"No. I told Nat not to tell anyone. I had to bribe her and tell her about our list and where she rated" he was pleading – hoping he was right.

Scorpius groaned, "Great now the girls are going to want to see our list, and then we will get it in the neck" Heaving his book bag back on his shoulder.

He was right of course, Rose had noticed something amiss with Natalie and she had managed to get Natalie to tell her everything. Rose sighed heavily, "Great now Scorpius knows that he is number one" she griped.

Natalie shrugged, "So, it was obvious anyway. It's not fair to me though, I am further down the list then what Al is. That means he can do better than me!" she sounded genuinely worried.

Rose laughed at her friend, "Nat, Al is head over heels for you. Besides I am above you, and I am his cousin. So that only leaves five girls above you and they are not Al's type – too um girly and clingy. Like Kelly, how the hell she got in the top five I'd never know" and then she laughed again, "Actually I do know how and no way do I recommend you work your way to the top!" Natalie laughed, she knew what Rose was implying.

Then Rose stopped abruptly causing Natalie to bump into her, "I bet that was what the boys were scheming about. And why Scorpius was flirting with Kelly, I bet she gave him the list" Rose was annoyed – stupid bint.

Outside the great hall Rose caught sight of Kelly, "Oi Kelly" the girl turned around, flicking her hair at the same time.

"What do you want Weasley. Come to get make-up tips, to try and salvage that face of yours?" she sneered.

Rose rolled her eyes, "No thank you. I don't want to look like a clown. You gave Scorpius our list of boys" she accused.

Kelly smirked, "I did. So what, what are you going to do about it? Besides I got to kiss Scorpius, so it was worth it." With that she strolled into the hall, leaving Rose gaping after her.

Natalie hoped that Rose would deal with this information well.

Scorpius and Al had just emerged from the direction of the dungeons and saw Rose standing outside the great hall, mouth hanging open.

They approached Natalie, Al giving her a small kiss, before asking, "What's up with Rose?" shaking his head.

Natalie winced, looked at Scorpius, "Um I told her that you know about the girls list and then she figured out that Kelly must have given it to you. She just had a little chat with Kelly and well….um" she looked away from Scorpius.

He raised an eyebrow, "Kelly? What did she say to Rose?" he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was, but his gut told him that it was.

Rose blinked and turned to Scorpius, She didn't want him to think she actually cared that he kissed Kelly, "Morning. Oh Kelly just enlightened us on what she got out of your little deal" ignoring Scorpius' pained expression she strode into the great hall and sat at her house table.

Kelly watched as Rose stomped in and Scorpius followed looking guilty and then she smiled, as Rose and Scorpius didn't sit together. She decided that she wanted Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley better not stand in her way.

Al looked at his mate, "Ops! You can explain to Rose it meant nothing" he ventured.

Scorpius mumbled, "No. I don't want Rose thinking I care what she thinks about my love life. Otherwise she might realise that I do care what she thinks and why I care – I don't want her knowing I like her" he knew kissing Kelly was a stupid idea.

Over at the Ravenclaw table Natalie was trying to explain Scorpius behaviour, "Maybe he just did it to get the list. It didn't mean he enjoyed it" she tried.

Rose huffed, "What do I care. He can kiss who he likes, even bimbo Kelly" Natalie rolled her eyes, fed up with Rose denying her attraction to Scorpius. She lowered he voice and inched closer to her.

"Quit the act Rose. I am your best friend, you should be able to tell me – but I guessed anyway. You fancy Scorpius and you have it bad" she stared pointedly at her, daring Rose to deny it.

Rose's shoulders slumped, "Yeah. I fancy the prat. What am I going to do?" she whined.

Natalie wanted to tell her that Scorpius liked her back, but it wasn't her place to say. Scorpius had to tell Rose himself. "Well do you want to try and get over it or do you want to try and get under it?" she joked.

Rose frowned, "What, that made no sense?"

Natalie giggled, "You can try and get over your crush on him OR you can embrace it and try and get under him" and she laughed as Rose's face flamed and turned bright red.

Rose elbowed her but laughed. It felt nice to talk to someone about her crush, helped relieve the stress of it.

Natalie scrunched up her nose, "Either way, even if you don't act on it. We CANNOT let that bitch Kelly get her claws into him" and Rose agreed.

By the end of breakfast the whole of Hogwarts knew that Kelly and Scorpius had kissed. Kelly taking the opportunity to rub it in to her friends – talking loudly so others heard.

"Oh Kelly you are so lucky. Almost every girl wants to kiss him – what was it like?" Kelly's sidekick asked. Voice dreamy.

Kelly gave a dramatic romantic sigh, "It was amazing. He is such a good kisser".

Scorpius ate quickly and left to wait outside the classroom of his first class. He had heard the whispers and gossip spreading and he didn't want to be asked by half the Hogwarts population, whether it was true that he kissed Kelly.

Al frowned, Scorpius left without waiting for anyone. Al finished his breakfast and went over to Rose and Natalie. "Ladies" he said in a cheeky way.

Natalie smiled and made room for him to sit next to her. "You know Scorpius told me about the kiss" he casually dropped into the conversation. Rose looked up, intrigued, she couldn't help it.

"Yeah, what did he say? Natalie asked, knowing Rose would want to know.

Al tried to remain casual, but he knew Rose was hanging on every word. "He told me that he didn't want to really do it, but he wanted the list. He said it was meaningless and that he didn't enjoy it. He sounded disgusted actually." Al hid his smile as Rose suddenly brightened. Natalie kissed Al on the cheek and whispered "Thank you" as he had made Rose feel better.

The three of them wandered to their first class, joining Scorpius. Who was casually leaning against the wall and looking like a perfectly carved statue of a sex god. _Okay – bit of an overkill Rose. But he does look hot and so effortless too_. She thought as they approached him.

Rose smiled warmly at him and he released a sigh of relief – pleased she wasn't angry at him. "I hear that you boys have your own list" she accused, eyebrows raising, She knew that they did but she wanted Scorpius to admit it.

"We do, it's a very complicated and difficult grading system. We spent many nights getting it right, it had to be agreed by all of us. I personally feel that some adjustments should be made" he smoothly replied.

She looked at him, "Oh and what adjustments would that be?"

"I feel that Kelly should be demoted, no way is she a top five. Not to mention her kiss was worse than a Dementors" he drawled.

Al laughed and Rose beamed, happy that Scorpius openly admitted he didn't enjoy his kiss with Kelly. They entered the class room and sat together.

Al whispered to Scorpius, "Smooth. Nice save buddy – you're not number one for nothing" and then he turned his attention to his girlfriend.

Scorpius was once again thankful that he had the famous Malfoy charm and would maybe thank his dad – but probably not.

Later that day the four of them were chilling in the shared common room, when Kelly came in.

She went straight for Scorpius and sat on the arm of his chair, smiling and batting her eyelashes.

He continued doing his homework, with a bored and casual manner – ignore the girl sat next to him.

She huffed, "Scorpius, stop doing boring homework and talk to me" she whined.

He turned and looked at her, "What can we possibly talk about Kelly" his voice calm and level.

She giggled, "If you don't want to talk, we can always do something else with our mouths" she flirted and flicked her hair.

Now Scorpius was generally a nice guy and didn't like to hurt anyone's feelings, but he was a Malfoy and he had a nasty spiteful streak in him, so he sneered, "I wouldn't kiss you again, it took me ages to recover from that excuse for a kiss. It was sloppy and boring – I won't be wasting my time on you" and then her returned to his homework.

She stood, glared down at him, "You can be such a hateful bastard, just like your fucking dad. You get pleasure out of humiliating and upsetting people – you're a big headed arrogant tosser" and she hurried out, with her friends in hot pursuit.

Scorpius stared for a moment and then drawled, "I didn't know she knew so many big words" and he acted as if her little outburst had no effect on him. However it did, he didn't like being mean, he just was sometimes – he always regretted it.

(Time skip)

October and November passed by quickly, Scorpius and Rose continued as normal. One would watch the other, when they weren't looking. They would flirt, smile and laugh together, both excusing their behaviour – saying they were just acting as best friends do.

It was now December and the Hogwarts population had started excitedly discussing the up-in-coming Christmas party. The first and second years were disappointed but knew that, this was now going to be a tradition, and when they reached third year they would get to experience the joint common room party.

The heads of houses spoke to the separate houses, telling them that they would allow the party but no rules were to be broken and if they were, then the party would be stopped and banned from taking place in the future.

Rose had organised secret Santa, she had worked it so that each year had only their own class mates to pick from. So each year had their own secret Santa, the sixth years names were written onto a piece of parchment, folded and placed in a goblet. Then they took it in turns to pick out a name.

"No telling anyone who you have, no swapping with anyone, no dangerous gifts and there is a spending limit of two galleons– to make it fair" Rose told the sixth years.

"I have written out everyone's name on a gift tag – so when we hand the presents out, people won't know who got them their present, by recognising the handwriting" she sounded smug, pleased with her work.

"At the party we will exchange gifts – oh it's going to be so much fun"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. He reached in the goblet and pulled out a small folded piece of parchment and opened it carefully, so no one could see. He had picked a fellow Slytherin, who was in his dorm, he smiled – easy enough, he will get him something quidditch related, he was a beater for the Slytherin team.

Al picked next and groaned, Scorpius wondered if he had picked Rich – but the likelihood of that was slim to none. Al turned to Scorpius and mouthed 'Fucking Hufflepuff' and Scorpius laughed.

Rose was the last to get her name – picking out the last piece of parchment in the goblet. She opened it and thought it could be worse. She had picked one of Kelly's silly giggling cronies, at least it want Kelly herself.

After everyone left, Al started to whine, "I'm stuck already. I have no idea what to get my secret Santa!" running his hand through his hair, in the exact same manner that Harry does.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Scorpius asked

"Oi no telling it is called SECRET Santa" Rose warned

Scorpius chuckled, "You know full well that people will be telling and swapping – I'm not asking Al to tell me the name, just a clue so I can help him choose a present" he reasoned.

She sighed in defeat, "Fine but don't tell him the person's name"

Al grinned, "It's a bloody female – I find it hard enough choosing presents for females I know well, let alone a bloody stranger"

Scorpius ran all the sixth year Hufflepuff's through his head, "Is she a girly girl or you know normal" he asked and Rose laughed, as Scorpius was saying overly girly girls weren't normal.

Al scrunched up his nose in concentration, "Normal, bit girly I suppose. Like Nat"

"Hey, are you saying I'm not even a bit girly, even though I am a girl" Rose moaned

Al shook his head, "No you are I guess. But as you are my cousin I don't think of you as a girl, just my cousin and friend" he tried to explain

"Sure Al – twat" she scoffed

"Anyway she's alright I guess" Al added

Scorpius caught Al's attention and he mouthed, "Gemma" and Al shook his head 'no', hmm "Anita" Al shook his head 'no' again, hmm not many sixth year Hufflepuff's left, "Sophie" and Al shook his head 'yes'.

Scorpius beamed, he had managed to get Al to reveal his secret Santa – Al was rubbish at keeping secrets.

Later that night in the Slytherin dorm room, Scorpius was thinking over Al's secret Santa dilemma.

"I know, Sophie loves chocolate and her favourite is chocolate brownies. Get the elves to make a big batch of homemade ones and wrap them in fancy packaging. Being a Hufflepuff she would prefer the homemade and handmade side of it, much rather than a bar of chocolate form a shop with no thought behind it" he smiled at his own genius.

Al beamed, "Brilliant – Scorpius Malfoy you are one clever fucker. How do you know she likes chocolate brownies so much?" he asked

He smirked, "Well she eats them enough, and I can't help it, if it is rather tantalising watching the way she eats them, does funny things to man" he laughed.

Al laughed too, he knew what Scorpius meant, any foods really, if a good looking girl was eating in such away, it could be enough to cause an unexpected hard on.

Al groaned, "I know. Bloody girls don't know what they do to us boys"

"So who do you have as your secret Santa?" Al knew Scorpius would tell him, they told each other everything.

"No one interesting, just Mark" and he pointed to Mark's empty bed, so Al would know he meant Mark from their dorm.

"Oh that's boring. You could always swap" Al suggested

Shrugging his shoulder, "Nah, it may be boring but it's easy. I'll get him a broom polishing kit or something" and Al nodded, knowing Mark would like that.

(Time skip)

It was now the final week of term and the student would be going home for the Christmas holidays soon. The excitement over the Christmas party was reaching a fever pitch. People were organising the music and decorations, food and drink – most likely alcohol will be snuck in.

George had given Rose lots of Weasley products to use at the party, to promote business and for her to make the party more fun.

Boys were discussing all the kissing and other things that would be going on and girls we gushing over the party games planned. They had spin the bottle, seven minutes in haven and truth and dare. You didn't have to participate if you didn't want to.

The party was to be on the last Friday of term, most people would be tired when going home the day after, but at least they had the train ride to sleep and not lessons. Rose had been excused from her last class of the day, along with some other girls and they set about decorating and getting the shared common room ready. As there was going to be food, the students didn't need to worry about getting dinner first. The party was due to start at 7pm, secret Santa gifts being exchanged first.

Rose had cleared all the tables and other things, pushing them all to the side of the room. She left an area with sofas, chairs and cushions so guest can sit and relax. The main floor area would be for standing and talking and dancing. The food was along the far side wall, there was lots of it – spread over several tables. They set up a wizard wireless and Rose had spelled it so the volume was louder than normal. It was decorated in the Christmas theme, with mistletoe and other Christmassy things.

It wasn't a formal party, students could wear what they wanted, casual jeans – whatever. However most girls made the effort as they all had someone they wanted to impress. Besides you don't get a chance to dress up in front of the school that often.

Scorpius and Al joined her after classes and helped put the finishing touches, it was now six and Rose said she needed to get ready. Muttering that she didn't have enough time to tame her stupid hair.

Al and Scorpius also left, but they would get ready in about twenty minuets, even less for Al.

Scorpius and Al often wore muggle clothes, they were good and could make you stand out amongst the sea of people wearing wizarding clothes. Both wore muggle jeans, Al wore a smart shirt, jeans and smart shoes and managed to look like he spent ages getting ready when it took him ten minutes.

Scorpius also wore muggle jeans - dark blue muggle jeans, a light grey shirt and a black blazer/suit jacket, left open. No tie and top few shirt buttons undone – ultimate smart casual. He looked as if he stepped out of a man's fashion magazine – groomed to perfection.

"Right, just gonna put on some aftershave, then we can go" Scorpius told Al.

"Cool, oh don't forget your secret Santa present. Rose would flip if we did" Al warned.

They grabbed the presents and headed to the joint common room, it was just after seven, but there were already lots of students there.

They added their presents to the pile marked 'sixth years' , with other piles in row from 3rd-7th year.

Al grabbed a drink and handed one to Scorpius, it was homemade punch – it definitely had a punch to it. Someone had probably added alcohol. Most likely Finnegan – he was the type to do that.

Rose and Natalie came over and joined them, wishing them a happy Christmas and smiling at the obvious good job done on the party.

Scorpius smiled, it was nice seeing Rose out of her school uniform and in something that showed more flesh. She looked pretty and sexy, he wanted to grab her and keep her away from everyone else.

She wore a short strapless dark green dress, it came to mid-thigh and the top of the dress clung to her figure, exenterating her bosom. It tapered in just below the breasts and then flared out slightly. It was very faltering and it suited her very well. She wore black high heels and had her hair loose and part straightened and part curly, but not her usual wild curls – big smooth ringlets. She wore make-up but it was natural and subtle, it highlighted her true beauty. She didn't wear tights and he legs were long and shapely. Scorpius wanted to pick her up and wrap those legs around his waist.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You look very nice 'red', by far the prettiest girl here" and then he pulled away and greeted Natalie. Rose blushed, she knew Scorpius was good at complimenting girls and he will probably say the same to most girls here tonight. She liked that he called her 'red', she often called him 'Blondie', and it was a type of flirting between them. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face or the warm happy feeling in her stomach.

Once it looked like everyone was here, Rose had arranged for the secret Santa presents to be handed out, all the students standing in groups of their year, by the pile of presents relating to them. Rose picked a present giver and they were in charge of handing out the presents to their class mates.

Rose was the sixth years' present giver of course, she liked being in charge and bossy.

She picked a present, read the label, called out the name and handed it to the relevant person. This went on for some time, with the students excited about their gifts and how their ones would be received. Sophie had loved the brownies and squealed in delight. Mark was pleased with his gift and said he would have the best looking broom on the quidditch team.

Al received a red fluffy handcuffs and a note that said – meet me later, he blushed and declared that whoever it was can fuck off, as he has a girlfriend. Natalie beamed at him and Al looked smug. Rose received a pretty hair clip and Scorpius received a small round red tin, it had a picture of Santa on. When he opened it he found a lump of coal – the note read 'A lump of coal as you have been a naughty boy' Scorpius laughed, it was meant as a joke and he thought it was good. After all, what can you buy him that he doesn't already have or that his dads won't get him?

"One day of receiving coal, 364 other days of fun – id take my chances, it's worth it" he said to the group of students.

Once the present giving was over, they put the presents on a table to collect later and went to socialise. They ate, drank and danced, mingled with various other students and were having a really good time. Scorpius was avoiding Kelly, she had come dressed in fancy dress – Mrs Santa Clause. She looked very slutty.

Rose had made sure that the younger students were kept an eye on, not wanting them to drink. Hugo was having fun, laughing and messing around with Jack.

Rose smiled, looked up at the gorgeous face of Scorpius, "I think Hugo might be gay. Don't say anything as I'm not 100% sure. But he seems to act differently around Jack, not like you and Al – more intimate. I dunno – but it's something that might come to light in the future. Maybe Hugo isn't aware of it right now" she summarised.

Scorpius had thought a similar thing himself, but as Hugo was only fourteen he had plenty of time to discover himself.

"Let's hope Nott doesn't figure it out, what with Higo and Jack being in Gryffindor with him – he would cause trouble" Scorpius hated Rich so much, homophobic bastard.

The upper years were getting tipsy and small groups had formed, as inhibitions fell away with each drink consumed. Students were snogging, dancing erotically and some were playing party games – such as spin the bottle and truth and dare.

Al was currently sucking Natalie's face off, up against the wall. Scorpius saw Kelly heading towards him and he darted out from under the mistletoe and headed for the buffet table.

She was stopped half way by a seventh year and she stayed to flirt with him instead. He was an older boy after all and he held more promise than Scorpius at the moment.

"Phew- that was close" he exhaled.

He had danced with Rose earlier and he was pushed up close to her, the common room wasn't as big as the great hall, and it had many students dancing, crammed in. He almost confessed his feelings, but stopped himself – she would think he didn't mean it because he was drunk. He was now stood scanning the room for Rose, thinking back to how her warm body felt nice pressed against his own, how she was the perfect height (She switched to flat shoes, complaining that the heals she wore, were a torture device) and he could smell her perfume and feel her breath against his neck – it sent shivers down his spine.

He couldn't see Rose anywhere, that red hair was unmistakable. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Hugo kissing a girl – he was playing spin the bottle and had obviously been told to kiss her. He also noticed Jack looking rather put out and slightly jealous. Hmm maybe Rose was right about Hugo and Jack.

He went to Al and kicked his shin, causing him to detach himself from Natalie and cry out in pain, "Oi you wanker – what did you do that for" he complained.

He grinned, "Quickest way to get you two to stop sucking face. Have either of you seen Rose?" he knew that they probably hadn't.

Al shook his head and Natalie piped up, "She told me she was going to the bathroom, that was some time ago now" she frowned and sounded worried.

Scorpius was worried too, he hoped that she wasn't really drunk and gone and passed out or something.

"I'll go look for her" then Natalie grabbed his arm, "I'll come too, I need the loo anyway and I can go into the girl's toilets".

They both headed for the nearest toilets, Natalie went in and came out. "Nope she's not in there" they decided to head back and maybe ask around, when they heard a scream.

Scorpius froze and Natalie looked frightened, it came from a nearby classroom. They ran to the classroom – neither had their wands with them. Scorpius felt stupid now, Harry had drilled it into him to always carry you wand on you.

Just outside the closed door, they heard a voice – very clearly Rose's, "No, get off. Don't touch me. No stop it" she sounded frantic and scared.

Scorpius bolted for the door, pushed it open and stared in surprise, Rich had pinned Rose between the wall and his body. He had one hand gripping her wrists tight and his other hand was grouping her, his hand up and under her dress. Scorpius saw red and flew at him.

He shoved him to the floor and began beating the hell out of him. Rose slumped to the floor and started crying and Natalie ran to get help – a professor or something.

Natalie returned with the headmistress and a few professors, who stayed up expecting some trouble from the party and were on hand. She had explained to them on the way that, Rich was molesting Rose against her will and Scorpius found them and was now hitting him. The headmistress had told a professor to get the school nurse, and another to break up the party – sending the students in the opposite direction to this classroom.

Natalie entered and saw Rose was still crumpled on the floor, hair a mess, make up smudged and tears flowing and she was shaking. Natalie went to her and comforted her.

Scorpius was still beating the crap out of Rich and the headmistress had to stupefy him and drag him off. The nurse came in and gasped, the headmistress quietly explained and told her to run some tests on Rose, to see if there were any signs of rape.

Natalie gasped and Rose started crying again. The nurse ran some tests and declared that no sexual intercourse had taken place but Rose looked very shaken and she was certain if Scorpius hadn't stopped Rich, Rose would have been raped.

The headmistress was furious and she and two other professors escorted Rich to her office. The remaining professors and the school nurse levitated Scorpius to the hospital wing and Natalie followed them with a hysterical Rose.

The nurse gave Rose a calming draught and called the respective parents from her office.

Rose hadn't spoken and just stared ahead. They stayed like that, sat in silence. Scorpius stupefied led on a bed and Rose and Natalie sat on another bed next to each other.

Al came bursting in some time later, with Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione and Hugo. Draco looked at Rose, sadly smiled and went to Scorpius side. He wanted to Rennervate him, but would wait until Rose was seen to first.

Rose saw her mum and dad and started sobbing. Ron looked like he was going to murder Rich and Hermione looked stricken – she grabbed Rose and hugged her. Rocking her gently and stroking her hair.

No one said anything until the headmistress arrived.

"Rose you need to tell us what happened" the headmistress gently and softy asked, treading carefully.

She sniffed and took a few breaths, "I-I w-went to the bathroom and was on my way back to the party. Rich came out of nowhere and grabbed me from behind. He had one arm around me pinning my arms down and the other hand clamped over my mouth" she released a sob.

"He was calling me horrible names and saying awful things. He said what he planned on doing to me, he said I deserved it for teasing him. H-he…" then she started crying again, after calming down she continued.

"Forced me up against the wall and he was too strong I couldn't push him off. He gripped my wrists and held them above my head. I was so scared, I froze, and I didn't know what to do. He started touching me…" Everyone just stared at the crying girl, the seriousness of the situation weighing on them.

"He was really rough and he kissed me and grouped me. He…. Do I have to say it?" she asked

Headmistress nodded, "I'm afraid so, we need to know your side of the story, so Mr Nott can be suitably punished"

Ron was pissed, "Punished – he will be expelled surely. You cannot put Rose and any other girls at risk, he may attack again and next time he might actually rape someone" he yelled.

The headmistress looked grim. "Mr Weasley try and calm down, yes he will be expelled, he has already been suspended previously and we cannot allow him to stay at this school. But you may wish to press charges against him for his attack"

Rose looked at her dad, "Dad I don't want to press charges, I can't face telling the ministry about this and it being in the paper – please dad" she begged, he didn't agree but he didn't argue either.

"Carry on Rose" the headmistress prompted

"He fondled me all over, his hands touching everywhere. I tried to break free I couldn't, I screamed and shouted but he hit me. He was all sweaty and gross, he was panting in my ear and he pressed himself against me" All the adult knew she was referring to Rich's erection.

"He said I was a prick tease and I was getting what I deserved and that I would enjoy it. He put his hand under my dress, and touched me down there" she flamed red and fresh tears had sprung in her eyes.

Harry had to pull Ron away and sort him out before he murdered someone, his little girl had been touched against her will.

"I started begging him to stop and that's when Scorpius came in. He took one look at Rich and went mad – he pulled him off of me and started hitting him, over and over. Then the headmistress showed dup and stunned him"

Natalie had fetched some pyjamas and handed them to Hermione, she led Rose to the bathroom and she washed up and changed into the pyjamas.

When they came back out Ron was telling the headmistress that Rose and Hugo were coming home with them tonight – no arguments.

Rose had calmed down now that her family were around her and the retelling of what happened was over. She walked up to her dad a snuggled against him. She had always been daddies little girl and she wanted nothing more that have her dads protective arms around her.

Draco's cool voice broke the silence, "I think maybe we should wake my son now" his voice firm.

The headmistress had forgotten about Scorpius, "Right yes. Mr Malfoy you may Rennervate him" she answered.

Everyone turned to the blonde on the bed, as Draco cast the spell and Scorpius' eyes flew open. The first thing he said was, "Rose" and she smiled against her dad's chest.

Draco leaned over him, "Son, Rose is safe. She's over there with her dad" Scorpius had sat bolt upright and was frantically scanning the room for her.

Draco placed a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, she's fine. She's safe" he firmly told him.

Rose stepped away from the comfort of her dads arms and walked to Scorpius' bedside. Everyone saw that he physically relaxed and calmed down the moment he saw her. He reached for her hand and rubbed it, "Rose – I'm so sorry. I should have found you sooner. I should have kept an eye on you. I should have killed that bastard when I had the chance" Rose smiled at him.

"It's okay Scorpius, you got to me just in time. Thank you" and she placed a tender kiss to his cheek, before returning to her dad's arms.

The headmistress came forwards, "What happened?" she need everyone's story.

His face morphed into pure anger and hatred, and everyone flinched. He was very intimidating and scary. "I couldn't see Rose at the party, Natalie said she went to the bathroom. I went with Natalie to look for her, she wasn't in the bathroom. Then we heard a scream and Rose begging someone to stop. I opened the classroom door and saw fucking Nott, he had her pinned against the wall, wrists held in a death grip. The bastard was forcing himself on her. She was crying and he had his fucking hand up her dress. Well that was it, no one touches Rose without her permission. I don't care if I should be fighting, I dint have my wand on me, so I went for him. I was so angry I couldn't stop hitting him, then I guess someone stupefied me" his voice dripped hatred and was as cold as ice.

He narrowed his eyes, "Where is Nott" he demanded, swinging his legs off the bed.

Draco stopped him, "Scorpius you cannot go after him. You hear me. He will be expelled and everyone is going home for the holidays, just leave it" and he gave Scorpius and equally intimidating glare and both Malfoys stared at each other, both fighting a battle of wills.

Eventually Scorpius caved, "Okay dad, I won't go after him" and he looked away.

Scorpius had said he wanted to go home tonight too, as Rose and Hugo were leaving early. But Draco and Harry refused, saying that they were going to Ron and Hermione's and the boys could come home tomorrow, the usual way.

They returned to the dungeons and Al and Scorpius went to bed, in silence. Both scared about tonight's events, just a few moments later and Rose could have been raped.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** A Short one - but I'm a bit busy at the moment.

**Chapter Thirteen**

The trip on the Hogwarts express was a subdued one, what with Rose and Hugo's absence. Al, Scorpius and Natalie shared a compartment and often wondered how Rose was doing.

At the platform Natalie said goodbye to them and went to her mum. Al and Scorpius had to wait a bit longer before someone showed to collect them. It wasn't either of their dads, instead James had come to pick them up.

"Oi Oi" he shouted over the crowd of students. They swivelled their heads around and both broke out into identical grins. James was a right pain in the sodding arse – but he was also bloody great.

James punched them both in the arm as a greeting and then refused to help with their luggage.

"How are we getting home James?" Al asked, he was dreading the answer.

"Well seeing as you two plebs aren't old enough to apparate, Draco lent me his car. So I'm driving us home" he said all too cheerily.

Scorpius and Al groaned, "James did you put a confundus charm on dad or something, no way would he let you drive his car" Scorpius said gravely – he didn't trust James' driving skills.

James didn't seem bothered by the boys lack of confidence, "Nope no confundus, just the old Potter charm" and Scorpius snorted and Al laughed.

"Actually my driving has improved, the old ball and chain has been helping me" he laughed.

Scorpius frowned, "Ball and chain? What are you on about, you've finally lost it"

James just continued to smile in his goofy way, "Ball and chain Scorpie is another way of saying your partner. You remember in my letter to Rosey Posie, I mentioned I flashed a neighbour? Well she obviously like what she saw, she came back for more. Now she's my girlfriend"

Scorpius muttered, "Silly silly girl, has no idea what she has gotten herself into"

And Al told James, "She must be blind – no way did she get a look at you naked, and want to see that again" James just laughed at them, he loved joking with his brothers.

Scorpius just remembered, "Oi don't call me Scorpie you tosspot and I wouldn't call Rose, Rosie Posie – not if you want to see your girlfriend again. So what's her name, or is she forever known as the old ball and chain?" They reached the car Scorpius and Al loaded their belongings – James just leaned against the car and didn't help.

James flashed a genuine smile, "She's so cool, and pretty, and funny and she's great in…" he stopped and coughed "Never mind you're too young to know about that" then he chuckled. "Her name is Chloe and she's great. If you're still allowed to my party, you'll meet her".

They climbed into the car and Al and Scorpius fought over who gets the front seat. Scorpius let Al take it in the end, proclaiming, "That's fine you have it. That way when James crashes, you'll have th2e front row seat" and he jumped in the back and dodged James' punch.

Once buckled in, Al asked, "What do you mean if we're still allowed to go to your party? Why wouldn't we be allowed?" he sounded irritated.

James held up his hands, "Whoa little bro, don't get all stroppy. Just what happened to Rose is all, maybe the adults want to keep you at home and safe" he reasoned.

Scorpius frowned, "But it's your party, you know all the people, you trust them. Besides a gazillion of your cousins will be there to keep an eye on us" he too sounded irritated.

James raised his eyebrows, "Don't take it out on me – just maybe ask them nicely why you can't go. If you go in there complaining and shouting, they are more likely to say no" he reasoned.

The journey was spent joking and laughing, James was so much fun to be around – unless he was using you for one of his jokes.

They arrived home and James left the boys to take their trunks out, Scorpius called to his retreating back, "You know you could actually help us, maybe use magic!" he yelled.

James looked over his shoulder, and gave them an evil grin, "Nah where would the fun be in that. Also Draco has cooked lasagne and I want to get in there fast and get the biggest piece" and he disappeared out the garage.

The boys abandoned their trunks and raced to the kitchen. Scorpius loved coming home, it felt so loving and comfortable. The memories he has of his family home are so happy, that every time he sees it again he can't help but give a goofy smile. So when he pushed Al out the way to get to the kitchen faster, he entered and saw the familiar sight of the large oak table, he smiled and sighed in contentment.

Scorpius raced to his seat and tried to snatch the lasagne out of James' hands.

"Aren't you even going to say hello boys? Just go straight to the food and subsequent squabbling" Draco scolded.

Scorpius and James continued to play tug-of-war with the lasagne and both said at the same time, "Hello".

Harry rolled his eyes, sometimes it was like they were small kids again. Harry levitated the dish of lasagne out of their hands and set it down next to him.

"I get biggest piece for putting up with you lot" he joked.

Harry actually cut it into equal squares and dished them up. Draco remained silent, occasionally laughing at Harry and the boys. His lasagne was always a winner with them, he can remember as if it was yesterday when James had said it was better than Molly's, after trying it for the first time.

After dinner they had their traditional family film night, James even stayed. Scorpius had tried to use his mobile phone, but Draco snatched it from him, "I said no phone and I meant no phone" Scorpius gulped and nodded to show he understood. He didn't want to piss his dad off, not when he wanted to go to James' party.

The Christmas holidays last for two weeks and James' party wasn't until the second week. Al and Scorpius met up with Rose and Hugo the next day, they took the train into muggle London. All teenagers had last minuet Christmas shopping.

"Are you still allowed to go to James' party?" Rose asked the boys'

Al shrugged and Scorpius answered, "Hopefully, we're going to ask tonight. What about you?" he hoped they could all go.

She smiled, "Dad and mum had a LONG discussion – well more like bickering, but anyway I'm allowed to go. I think what swung it, was the amount of cousins that will be there, keeping an eye on me" she beamed, she really thought her dad wouldn't let her out of his sight.

Al mumbled, "I hope we can go, maybe we can argue that we need to go to protect Rose" he suggested.

They enjoyed a whole morning of shopping and now they were in a restaurant eating lunch. Rose had pushed Al out of the way and sat next to Scorpius in the booth, Al sat opposite them, next to Hugo.

Scorpius had to force himself to stare at his plate of food, and not stare at the bare legs that were very close to his leg. Rose had a skirt on and when she sat down and crossed her legs, it had risen slightly and he could see a fair amount of skin and thigh.

He cursed his teenage hormones and hoped and prayed, his erection would go away before they had to stand up.

Scorpius forced himself to focus on Al and Hugo's conversation.

"So Hugo what are your plans, whilst we go to James'?" he asked, wondering what the younger boy would do.

He tried to talk around a mouth full of chips. Rose tutted, "Your just like dad, it's gross. Chew and swallow, then answer Al" she scolded.

He did as his sister asked and then turned his attention to Al, "Oh I won't be home either. Jack invited me to a family party that he's having. I'm sleeping over and will come home the next evening." He told them.

Rose smiled and glanced at Scorpius, wondering if he remembered their conversation about Hugo's sexuality. Scorpius sly smile confirmed that, he did indeed remember.

Scorpius wiped the grin off his face, "So you like staying at Jack's? Does he have a nice house? Is his family nice?" Scorpius pried.

Hugo frowned wondering why the sudden interest in Jack, "Yeah I guess. His parents are nice and his sister is alright. He only has a small house though, not like ours. So I have to sleep in his room, but I don't mind" and Rose choked on her drink.

Hugo laughed at her and Scorpius asked, "So is his sister hot? Do you fancy her? You know the typical, fancy my friends sister dilemma." He jokingly said.

Hugo didn't know what Scorpius was getting at, so he answered him honestly, "No. I mean yes she's good looking and all, but no I don't fancy her. Just not attracted to her I guess." He continued to stuff chips in his mouth.

Al wondered why Scorpius was grilling Hugo on his friendship with Jack. "Any girls at school you do fancy?" Al asked, trying to remove Jack from the centre of the conversation.

Hugo swallowed, "Blimey, what is this, grill Hugo day! Bloody hell you lot are nosy. No I don't fancy any girls at school. I was dating a girl called Shelly, but it didn't work out. I'm not interested, I have much more fun hanging out with Jack." And he glared at them, "Before you ask any more questions, stop and think, do you want me to ask you some embarrassing questions. Like maybe who Scorpius fancies!" he said as he stared pointedly at Scorpius.

Scorpius got the hint, "No more questions, deal. So who wants dessert?" He knew Rose would ask him later who he fancied.

They shopped for another hour and then returned to Rose's, their dads were meeting them there. As they were all staying for dinner.

Rose, Al and Scorpius were sat in Rose's room, chilling out. "What was that all about, asking Hugo all of those questions?" Al asked.

Scorpius and Rose grinned and they explained their theory, about Hugo crushing on Jack.

"Oh, yeah I thought that too. I mean I thought that Jack fancied Hugo at least." Smiling as he thought Hugo and Jack would make an adorable couple.

Rose laughed, "I wonder how long it will take them to figure it out?" she hoped they could sort it out.

Scorpius shrugged, "He's fourteen. I started fancying girls quite early, but then I wasn't sexually confused. One day he will wake up and be like 'oh fuck, I fancy my best friend'" and both Scorpius and Rose, sat and thought, I know what that feels like.

That night at dinner, Al, Scorpius and Rose worked as a team to convince Draco and Harry, to allow the boys to go to James' party.

Eventually they gave their permission, but Draco warned if anything goes wrong, then they will grounded until the move out of home.

(Time Skip)

James had asked the boys to arrive before the party, so they could meet his girlfriend Chloe and to help set up.

James' flat was big enough, open plan and good for a party. It turned out, that Chloe knew exactly how to handle James and she kept him in check. They seemed good for each other, even if it was vomit inducing seeing James all loved up.

James being the idiot the he is, was having an abnormal Christmas party. He was trying to be unique and funny, and well because it was James it worked. His theme for the party was Hawaiian Christmas Party.

When Scorpius asked what he was thinking, James replied. "Why not have a beach/Hawaiian themed Christmas party?" as if Scorpius was being silly.

He said why not. Bring the sun to my Christmas party with cocktails, Hawaiian skirts, palms trees and guests in summer dresses or shorts. He cast a charm so the flat stayed nice and warm, he set up a BBQ as an alternative to the traditional Christmas dinner, it was on the balcony and he even made up turkey and cranberry burgers.

As the sun wasn't actually shining, he set up a camera in front of a tropical sunset backdrop, so the guests could cheer up and forget their winter blues.

Scorpius would never admit it, but he thought it was a bloody brilliant idea. So much fun and it was an added bonus that many women would be wearing bikinis and grass skirts.

The flat looked fantastic once they finished, it was full of bright colours and had its own tiki bar, fake beach area, blow up palm trees and lots of Hawaiian themed nick nacks.

When each guest arrived they were presented with a flower necklace, a hollow coconut acting as a glass for a fruit cocktail and were told to take their shoes off – as James said no one wears shoes on the beach.

Scorpius and Al played it safe and wore knee length shorts and a Hawaiian patterned shirt, which Scorpius would never wear ever again in his life. They both had flower necklaces and were sipping from coconuts.

James and Fred thought it would be funny to wear grass skirts and a coconut bra, luckily they had shorts on underneath their grass skirts. What was funnier, was James' work colleague came dressed as a shark – well half a shark, the costume was done so it looked like the shark has eaten him. He told everyone that he was chilling on the beach and the bloody shark ate him.

Then Scorpius almost had a heart attack as Rose turned up, wearing a bikini and a grass skirt, a few flower necklaces, which dipped into her cleavage and a flower head piece. Her hair was loose and wavy – she looked stunning. He couldn't remember if he had even seen her in a bikini top, previously she had worn an all in one swim suit. Her flat stomach was on show, and he could see her belly button and ….merlin he's not going to be able to function tonight.

Natalie had worn something similar to Rose, but different colours, Scorpius paid her no attention, but Al seemed just as enchanted by Natalie as he was by Rose.

James walked up to his brothers, slung an arm around each of them, "You can thank me later boys" and he strutted away to go start a limbo competition.

Scorpius found his voice and greeted the girls, handing them a cocktail. Soon more guests arrived, all wearing various beach costumes and Hawaiian style influences. All the cousins were there now and they endured lots of, 'oh look at the youngins' and 'haven't you grown' and most of all 'I wish I was still at Hogwarts', soon the older cousins left to enjoy the party and they could sneak more alcohol.

Half way through the party, James had a surprise for them. A tanned fat man, dressed in beach shorts, flip flops, sunglasses and a Santa's hat. He had a big white beard and white hair, he was obviously dressed up as a Hawaiian Santa. He handed the guests a present each and left, wishing them all a merry Christmas.

Al was currently introducing Natalie to his family, trying to ease her into it. They all knew her anyway, what with being Neville Longbottom's daughter, but now she was Al's girlfriend she would be asked many, many questions, from the endless family members.

Teddy and Victorie were having a great time, they had been a couple now for a while and they seemed really happy. They were having a hula hoop competition with the Scamander twins. Dominique was snogging the shark costume man, her brother Louis was puking over the side of the balcony. Their cousin Molly Was rubbing Louis' back and lecturing him for having a drinking contest with Fred in the first place.

Rose came over to Scorpius and they talked quietly, both laughing at all the various Weasley/Potter antics and drunkenness.

"Where is Al?" Scorpius asked, not sure if he actually wanted to know.

Rose smirked, "He's in the kitchen. He's snogging Natalie's face off – it's enough to put you off your food. James walked by him earlier and high fived him, he didn't even stop his snogging as he did it" she sounded impressed.

Scorpius laughed, he was happy for Al and well he always found James' treatment of them funny, it was endearing and it was times like this he missed having James at home.

Scorpius noticed out the corner of his eye that Louis and Moly were leaving the balcony and heading to the bathroom, to clean up. He looked at Rose, "Want to go get some fresh air on the balcony?" then he scrunched up his nose, "Not too sure how fresh it is, what with Louis chucking his guts up, but I'm sure its fine" he was feeling a bit hot inside, the flat was big, but with all the guests it was cramped.

She smiled, "Sure, sounds good". They went out onto the empty balcony. James had cleared away the BBQ as it was now finished and there only remained a few decorations and some garden chairs. James had also cast a warming charm out here, so at least Rose wouldn't freeze in her bikini.

Scorpius leaned on the balcony railings and looked over the edge, taking in the view. Rose came and stood by him, he could smell her perfume, hear her shallow breathing and feel the sexual tension between them.

She turned and looked at him, face serious, this wasn't like Rose, she was always laughing and smiling – well when she wasn't being bossy that was. "Scorpius" he turned and gave her a little smile.

"Yeah?" he asked, he was hyper aware that their faces were rather close.

"I just wanted to thank you properly for saving me from Rich. I was terrified and so scared. You came in and stopped him and I was so pleased" she started shaking at the memory of that night.

Scorpius pulled her into a hug, he stroked her back. He rested his chin on top of her head, "Hey, its okay. You're safe Rose. I will never let anything happen to you, I promise. Rose you mean too much to me – I won't let anyone or anything hurt you." He honestly and sincerely told her.

She smiled against his chest, she felt secure in his arms and hearing his comforting words. She knew he meant them as a friend or brother figure, but a small part of her wanted it to mean more than that.

She mumbled against his chest, he couldn't hear, so he lifted her chin up and looked down at her, giving her a kind smile and asked her to repeat it.

She sighed, "I know you will protect me, but what happens when you get a girlfriend – you'll forget all about me" she didn't want to sound jealous and whinny, but she hated thinking that might happen one day.

Scorpius had drunk a fair amount and was feeling confident, he was also encouraged by the warmth of Rose's body pressed against him. He made eye contact with her, "Not if you are my girlfriend" and he closed the gap between them. Their lips met and gripped the back of her head.

Later on he would think it was strange that no thoughts were going through his head, instead he just enjoyed the kiss and the fantastic sensations it caused. He just relished it, it finally happened after all that time fantasising about kissing her.

She didn't push him away, instead she snaked her arms around his waist and increased the pressure against his lips. Scorpius pulled her body closer against his and he smiled into the kiss, as he felt her breasts press up against him.

The kiss intensified and he ran the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip. She parted her lips and he could feel her warm breath against his mouth. He slid his tongue into her mouth and was met by her tongue, they explored each other's mouths, with their tongues. Their grip tightening as the kiss became more heated.

However they had to break apart, to get much needed ait into their lungs. Scorpius rested his forehead against Rose's forehead. "Rose" he breathed, voice ragged and low.

She smiled, "Scorpius" she smirked.

They looked into one another's eyes for a moment, regaining their usual breathing pattern. Then she placed a sweet tender kiss on his lips.

Inside they heard James shout, "Where's Rosey Posie and Natwee? Ron's here to pick them up."

Rose jumped away from Scorpius, just as James come out onto the balcony. "Oh there you are my dear cousin. Your dads here" she nodded and James left.

Rose turned to Scorpius, "As part of agreeing to allow me to come dad gave me a curfew and said he would personally make sure I went home on time."

She giggled, "I guess I forgot and dad got fed up with waiting, he came in search of me. Ops"

Scorpius smiled at her, she looked at him, then at the door to the flat. She quickly gave him a peck on the lips, "See you tomorrow yeah?" and he flashed her a huge smile, "Definitely."

Ron came storming over, "I've extracted Natalie from Al, bloody leech. Time to go sweetie." He smiled at Scorpius, "Hey Scorpius. Good to see you were looking after my little girl" and he left, with Rose following, and trying to hide her huge grin.

The party continued for a few more hours, eventually most guest left. Some passed out on the floor and sofa, and Fred had even passed out sat on the toilet. James had grinned wickedly at them, told them to make themselves comfortable in the spare room and he said he had Chloe waiting in his room and a man never keeps a lady waiting.

The spare room was a small box room, but it was big enough for two single air beds to be put up. Al and Scorpius changed into PJ's, Scorpius was going to tell Al about his fantastic kiss with Rose, but Al had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He was snoring and a puddle of drool was on his pillow, Scorpius snickered and went to sleep himself. Of course he didn't snore or drool, Malfoys don't drool.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Not much left of this fic now, maybe a chapter and then a sequel for Hugo and Jack? Anyway enjoy. Thanks for the reviews - very very thankful.

Every time I type NEWTs with full stops in-between, it deletes the last two letters when posting - argh!

**Chapter Sixteen**

Scorpius woke to a girl screaming, he sat bolt upright and tried to get his bearings. He stumbled out into the hall and saw Chloe – James' girlfriend, looking shocked and embarrassed.

Fred emerged from the bathroom. "Sorry Clo, fell asleep on the toilet. Didn't mean to give you a fright" then he walked to the spare room and stole Scorpius air bed.

Scorpius knew he wouldn't be able to sleep now, he headed for the kitchen and climbed over the various people still passed out on the floor. He started making bacon sandwiches, lots of them – he knew the hung-over people would want to eat. Then he put on a pot of coffee and tea, poured a jug or orange juice and then sat and ate, waiting for everyone else to get up.

The smell of bacon and coffee roused most guests and soon the kitchen was full of, sleepy, dishevelled, barely coherent people. All munching on the bacon butties and sipping strong black coffee – in an effort to wake up.

Fred was the only one to stay asleep, Al being the next last person to wake. The boys helped clean the flat and listened to everyone's stories and antics of the night before.

Suddenly Dominique squealed and everyone looked at her, "I just remembered…" she looked at Scorpius and smirked, and Scorpius thought 'Oh fuck'.

She jumped up and down and clapped her hands, "I went to go get fresh air last night and guess who I saw kissing our little Rosie?" she told the room full of Rose's cousins.

Scorpius knew he had no escape – Shit, this will be embarrassing.

James was too hung-over and shagged out to listen to Dom's girly squeals, "Just tell us Dom, my head hurts too much, for guessing games" and he gave up tidying and plonked on the sofa.

She laughed, "Let's just say Uncle Harry wins that bet. Draco is going to be gutted he lost." It took the sleep deprived and hung-over room of relatives, a while to figure out what she meant. Then James jumped up.

"Scorpie you sly dog you!" and he punched him on the arm.

Al looked confused and then mumbled to himself. "No way, he wouldn't, he's too chicken"

Scorpius grinned, he couldn't help it. "Don't call me Scorpie you git" was all he said in answer.

Then the various cousins started asking a million questions and trying to gage how serious he was about Rose.

Al stood, "Oi Weasley/Potters – SHUT UP! I can tell you that Scorpius is very much head over heels for Rose. The annoying git has been mooning over her for bloody ages now – about bloody time they sorted it out." Then he mumbled something that sounded like, "Family – do me nut in" and he said he was floo'ing home to sleep.

He grabbed the floo powder and was gone by the time James yelled, "Oi you sneaking fucking Slytherin, you're meant to help me clean up."

Scorpius stayed for another hour and then he too floo'ed home.

He went to the kitchen and made himself lunch. About half way through Harry came in with a huge smile, "Cheers Scorpius. I won that one, your dad isn't happy"

Scorpius groaned, "Al told you? Bloody snitch" he moaned.

Harry grinned, "We don't really care about the bet. Your dad and I are happy you finally let Rose know how you feel. Bet it feels good?" and Scorpius grinned again, thinking if he grins any more today, he will have permanent face ache.

His dad walked in, "Cheers Scorpius. I bloody lost that bet now – Harry will not let me out of it. Made that bet ten years ago, should be void" he whined.

Harry gave Draco a one armed hug and smiled at him, "You know full well if it was the other way around, you wouldn't let me off the hook. You will regret making that bet Draco!" his tone was joking and Draco gave Harry a seductive smirk.

"Ah dad – leave it out. I'm trying to eat" and he stomped off to go wake Al up noisily.

Scorpius had started to panic, he was worried that Rose might have changed her mind, now she was sober. Half the Weasley/Potter/Malfoy family knew they kissed and he hoped that Rose had a chance to tell her parents before someone else does.

He was panicking as they were about to join Rose's family for dinner and he really, really hoped Ron would be alright with him.

Harry felt for him, "Look Scorpius, if Ron can be okay with your dad and me, then I'm sure you dating his daughter will be fine" he reassuringly said.

"I don't know if Rose wants to date for sure, we only kissed. She might regret it. Everyone is acting as if we're going be getting married or something." He grumbled – in a true teenager fashion.

They floo'ed to Rose's and luckily no one was in the kitchen.

Harry wasn't worried as he had spoken with Ron briefly earlier and he said if he had to pick anyone to date his Rose, then Scorpius would have been his choice. Rose had also told her family that she wanted to date Scorpius, so Harry wasn't worried that she would reject Scorpius.

When they stepped into the living room, Ron winked at Harry and Draco. Harry grinned, he was obviously going to wind Scorpius up.

Scorpius was very, very nervous, the whole of Rose's family and Rose were gathered in the living room. He chanced a glance at Rose and she smiled at him and then looked away blushing.

Scorpius went to sit next to Rose and Ron coughed, he looked around at Ron.

"Not there, maybe you should sit next to Hugo" Ron said in a strained voice, Scorpius paled.

Rose wasn't in on the joke either and she stared at her dad, wondering why he was being so mean to Scorpius.

"So how was the party?" Hermione asked to break the silence.

Al smiled, "Bloody brilliant. James is a genius. Girls and women stood around in skimpy bikinis and lots of dancing and jiggling of said women bits" and he had a faraway look on his face. Hermione shook her head and the rest of the adults laughed.

Ron put his serious face back on, "Scorpius I hope you didn't ogle girl's bits, especially not Rose's" he deadpanned.

Rose shouted, "Dad" and Scorpius shrunk in his seat and blushed and mumbled, "No I wouldn't dream of it"

And Al laughed and said, "Don't lie Scorpius, you've dreamed of Rose's bits plenty of times"

Hermione felt sorry for Scorpius, "Al stop winding him up. Just think of the day when you have dinner with the Longbottom's. Be nice." She warned.

Then she turned to Scorpius, "Ron is having you on. He knows you and Rose, um well that you discovered you like each other. He doesn't mind in the slightest, nor do I." she smiled kindly at him.

He blushed at that and buried his head in his hands, "Why do adults insist on embarrassing us teenagers" he complained.

Ron laughed, "Because you make it so easy and well its fun. Now you kids go socialise elsewhere, whilst us adult talk" and he smiled as they all left. Scorpius' mood lifted when Rose waited for him to stand and took hold of his hand before leaving.

Al said he didn't want to be in the same room if his best friends were going to smooch – so he went to Hugo's room and played a game of wizard's chess. Scorpius knew it was Al's way of giving them space to discuss their change in relationship and he was thankful.

He entered Rose's room, which he had been in a thousand if not more times, but this time it was different. He hovered in the doorway, not knowing what to do.

Rose chuckled at him and pulled him by the hand, to sit on the bed. She angled her body to face him, "So last night?" she casually said as she played with a lock of hair.

Scorpius smiled, "Yeah last night, huh!" he replied nervous and unsure.

She shoved him slightly, it was only a gentle shove, "Don't make this weird. I'm going to just come out and say it…I Rose Weasley woke up one day and thought 'oh fuck, I fancy my best friend' " she was quoting what Scorpius had said about Hugo and Jack.

He grinned, "Does Natalie know you fancy her?" he asked seriously.

She smacked around the back of his head, "Very funny Blondie" she laughed lightly.

He took her hand, not only so he could hold it, but to stop her from hitting him again. "All kidding aside, I've liked you for ages. But you went out with bloody Nott and ruined it."

She looked embarrassed, "I know, Rich was a bad, bad choice. I liked you as more than a friend before I started seeing Rich. I thought you would reject me and I didn't want to cause trouble in our friendship." She explained.

He smiled knowingly at her, "Same goes for me. I didn't want to take the risk. I'm glad we have sorted it out though." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, and slowly.

She knew he was being cautious but she didn't want that, she did what she had wanted to do for a long time, she ran her fingers through his hair, intensifying the kiss as she did so.

Scorpius was oh so very happy. Kissing Rose was everything he imagined it to be and more – better.

They kissed until they were called for dinner, blushing as they sat at the table, with everyone knowing what they had probably been doing upstairs.

(Time Skip)

The remainder of the Christmas holidays came and went. They all enjoyed a day at the Burrow, and Scorpius' good mood wasn't even ruined by the many, many Weasleys teasing him about his relationship with Rose.

Now they were on the Hogwarts Express and Al and Natalie were sat on one side, and Rose and Scorpius on the other. Rose was leaning against Scorpius chest. She still couldn't believe that she was going out with her best friend and that he actually liked her in that way.

Natalie laughed, "I cannot wait until Kelly finds out about this. Oh it's going to be great", Scorpius scrunched up his nose at Kelly's name and Rose laughed along with Natalie.

They shared a carriage to the castle and entered the great hall together, no one looked twice ta them because Scorpius and Rose were always standing close together, whispering, laughing and smiling – nothing new there.

However when Rose kissed Scorpius briefly before walking to the Ravenclaw table, the school erupted in low level gossip. Kelly was staring in disbelief, she had decided over the Christmas holidays, that when she returned to school, she was going to seduce Scorpius.

After dinner, Scorpius approached Rose and waited for her at the end of the Ravenclaw table. They left the hall holding hands, they were half way to the shared common room, when Kelly stopped them.

Kelly ignored Rose and looked straight at Scorpius, "This has to be a joke" she sneered as she waved her hand at them.

Scorpius squeezed Rose's hand, "No Kelly it's not. Rose is my girlfriend" he wasn't harsh, just calm and clear when he spoke.

She laughed, a nasty, bitch laugh, "Why would you want her as your girlfriend? You can have any girl you want" she scathingly said.

Scorpius remained calm, "Why wouldn't I want Rose as my girlfriend. She's good looking, intelligent, funny and most of all she's my best friend" he looked down at Kelly and walked away, leaving her standing staring after them.

Rose smiled up at Scorpius and kissed him on the cheek, "That was great, best late Christmas present ever! Kelly's face – I'm never going to forget that." And she laughed softly.

Soon the whole school knew they were dating and many students were dubbing them the new 'it' couple and they all seemed very pleased. Mainly because most knew that they had been pinning after each other for ages and it was about bloody time they sorted it out.

(Huge time skip)

It was official they had been dating a whole year, no fuck ups, no arguments – okay maybe a few, but no disastrous arguments. They had spent their first Christmas together as a couple and Scorpius was currently at home, moaning about going back to School tomorrow and the damn NEWTs.

However he was now seventeen and of age, he and Al had passed their apparition tests, and drove their dads up the wall apparating everywhere.

"Scorpius, Al go to your rooms and pack for tomorrow. Don't look at me like that, I know you haven't packed yet" Harry chided.

Scorpius stood, "And walk to your room, do not bloody apparate" he complained.

Scorpius huffed, "Your just stressed because dad is being all dramatic and picky about your vow renewals" and he walked to his room.

He opened the door and let out an unmanly squeak. He quickly shut the door and cast a locking and silencing spell at it, "Bloody hell Rose, sure know who to give a man a heart attack" he joked.

He didn't mind, he liked the surprise visit. Now he had calmed down from the shock of seeing his girlfriend in his bedroom, he took in the sight of her.

He frowned slightly, she was wearing high heels, and a long trench coat. "Rose?" he queried.

She sent him what she hoped was a seductive smile, "I came to give you a last minute Christmas/new year's gift" and she opened the coat, and slid it off her shoulders, until it dropped onto the floor.

Scorpius' mouth actually gapped open, very unlike him. But a bloke couldn't be blamed, Rose was only wearing very sexy lingerie set under her coat.

The set was a dark green colour, he guessed especially for him as it was a Slytherin green. Looked like silk, she wore a tight fitted bustier, that made her breasts look huge. A tiny pair of green silk knickers and black stockings.

He was aroused immediately, by the way she looked and her confidence in surprising him in nothing but underwear.

"Merry fucking Christmas" he said as he pulled Rose to him.

He placed his hand at the back of her neck and bent down to kiss her passionately, his other hand gripped a bum cheek – pushing her closer to him. She smiled against his lips and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

She had started pulling at his clothes, wanting him to be just as exposed as what she was. He continued to kiss her, but he unbuttoned his shirt and removed it.

They hadn't had sex yet, the last year they spent, kissing, grouping, dry humping, touching in intimate places. Once they gained more confidence and they had been going out a bit longer, they started preforming oral sex on one another. Scorpius discovered he was rather skilled with his tongue and could make Rose orgasm alone from his skills. She was rather skilled herself at giving blow jobs and Scorpius had the pleasure of receiving many from her. However they never had sex, that was about to change.

Scorpius was nervous, he didn't really know what he was doing, but he was aroused and desired Rose. He whispered loving and calming things in her ear, he knew she was probably just as nervous. If not more, for girls it was a bigger deal losing their virginity. The fear that it would hurt probably doesn't help.

He told her over and over that he loved her and if she changed her mind, he would be okay with it. He was down to his boxers now and she pushed him onto the bed. She straddled him, "Scorpius Malfoy shut up will you, and I will not change my mind. I want you and I am ready." She bent and kissed him softly and tenderly. Moving on to kissing his neck and behind his ear.

They kissed heatedly for some time, both relaxing more and building up the confidence to take this beyond their usual groping session.

He ran his hands up her stocking covered legs and moaned in appreciation. He was fully erect now as she had started to rub him through his boxers.

He shifted so they were both led on their sides, moving in to kiss her, he ran his hands down the side of her body and over her inner thighs. He rubbed her over her silk knickers, "You're so wet" he breathed out, voice husky and low.

She smiled and pushed her hand under his waist band, gripping hold of his erection, "Yes I know, you turn me on" Rose purred as she started to stroke his cock.

He released a moan, he played with the side of her knickers by her thigh, before slipping his fingers under them and stroking her on the outside, letting his fingers glide over her wet lips. They kissed as they stimulated each other, he removed his hand and trailed it softly over her stomach and up to her chest.

He undid the bustier, flinging it on the floor, lowering his head he captured her nipple in his mouth, swishing his tongue over the erect nub.

Scorpius massaged her other breast, whilst he gently licked her nipple. She moaned and pulled back, lifting her hips off the bed and removing her knickers. He copied her and removed his own boxers – both completely naked.

Scorpius straddled Rose and flashed her a very alluring and sexy smile. He began worshiping her body, kissing from head to foot and back up again, stopping to pay attention to her neck, breasts and inner thighs. He then kissed down her stomach, over her vagina, down the middle of her lips, running his tongue up from the bottom, to the top and using his tongue to flick over her clitoris. He was using slow and firm tongue movements.

She gripped his hair in one hand and the other gripped the bed sheets. He looked up at her, his eyes were filled with arousal and love, smirking at her, he slid two fingers in and started massaging her g-spot, as well as slowly licking her clit, up and down, then side to side, then round and round. He knew from experience that Rose liked that and it made her so wet. He was doing long, slow, firm licks, then getting quicker, at the same time his fingers were working inside her.

"Scorpius" she moaned out, her breathing was ragged and she was arching up, "I need to feel you inside me, I need more" she begged.

He removed his fingers slowly, kissed her down below gently and then he hovered over her, kissing her fully – on the mouth.

She already takes the relevant protection potions and they needed worry about STI's as neither had sex before.

He looked deep in her eyes, "I love you Rose. If it hurts too much, just tell me, I'll stop" and he lined up, pushing his head of his cock past her wet lips, and into her vagina.

He didn't push all the way in, giving her time to adjust, he slowly and gently pushed in, inch by inch. Once inside fully he kissed her, causing her to relax and forget. He knew if she was tense it would hurt more. She wrapped her leg around his waist and he slowly began moving.

It wasn't smooth or perfect, it was awkward and clumsy – but this was their first time, it didn't really matter. They had plenty of time to practice and get it just right. He played with her breasts as he thrust in and out, his thrust becoming firmer and faster. Rose was running her hands all over his back and in his hair, moaning quietly and meeting his thrusts.

It didn't last long, being overstimulated and driven mad with sexual desire Scorpius soon cried out and came. Pushing in deeper as he came hard and fast, he lowered himself ore so he could kiss Rose, moaning against her mouth as he rid out his climax and orgasm.

He collapsed on top of her and nuzzled against her neck, mumbling, "Sorry, that didn't last long. You didn't get to climax either" he complained, embarrassed by his early ejaculation.

She kissed him on the forehead and he pulled back slightly so he could look at her face, "It's okay. We just had sex for the first time, to me that is special by itself – no matter the outcome or how long it lasted." He kissed her lovingly and then pulled out.

Rose spelled them clean and they got dressed, Rose borrowed a t-shirt from Scorpius and then put her coat back on. They spent a long time wrapped up in each other kissing, then Rose pulled away, "I'd better go home. I told mum I was popping over to Natalie's for something, but I've been gone long enough." She smiled, kissed him one more time and apparated away.

He tidied his room, straightened his bedcovers and undid the spells on the door. He'd been packing for about fifteen minutes when his dad's voice caught his attention, "Rose didn't want to say hello to anyone else then?" he drawled, he looked too cocky for Scorpius liking.

He blushed, "What? Rose wasn't here." He protested.

Draco laughed, "You do know that Harry and I have very specific apparition wards on this house and we know when someone comes and goes" Draco laughed again as Scorpius blushed more when he said '_Comes and goes'_.

Scorpius was mortified, how embarrassing talking to his dad, when his dad obviously knew something went on. "Fine, she was here but she didn't stay long." He admitted.

To his utter horror his dad replied, "Well don't be ashamed the first time is never that long" and smirked as he left Scorpius gobsmacked and staring after him.

Scorpius refused to go downstairs for dinner and Al had to resort to carrying a plate up to him. "Look it's not that bad. Just come down, let them tease you a bit and then it's out the way. They didn't tease me much when I lost my 'L' plates to Nat" then he shivered at the memory of James' constant teasing, but left that bit out, not wanting to freak Scorpius out even more.

Scorpius groaned, "I don't mind not really. It's just fucking embarrassing, and weird you know, our dads knowing I had sex – it's just fucking weird" he ran his hands over his face.

Al laughed, "Yep that won't ever get better, no matter how many times you have sex. It will always be cringe worthy knowing your parents know. But cheer up mate, at least Ron isn't over, that will be a difficult conversation. Wonder if dads can just tell by looking at their little girls, that they have been deflowered" Al asked himself out loud.

Scorpius cursed, "Shit. I didn't even think of Ron and Hermione. Oh shit, fuck, Al I can't look them in the eyes tomorrow and they are going to know immediately what that means" he was panicking now.

Al laughed, "At least at school you're free from them. I have Nat's dad giving me evils all year round, he knows man, he knows." He sighed then smiled, "But it's all worth it, for the sex you get in return." He left Scorpius to his pity party, congratulating him on losing his virginity as he left.

(Time skip)

The next day he ate breakfast with his family but avoided any eye contact and tried to ignore the blatant piss taking his family were participating in.

Waiting for the Hogwarts express was painstakingly difficult. Pure torture and Scorpius really wanted to disappear before Rose and her family arrived.

Al being his ever helpful self, yelled, "Oh look Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. Hello Weasleys" he called.

They all came over and Rose blushed and looked at her feet. Scorpius relaxed upon seeing Rose, but soon tensed when Ron joined them all. Oh shit what if he knows, what if he's mad, what if he hates me… a million things were running through his head.

However he was spared any embarrassing moments when they all said their goodbyes and got on to the train. Waved them off and they disappeared out of view, as the train pulled out of the station.

Scorpius relaxed and they found a compartment, him, Rose, Al and Natalie.

Scorpius let out a huge sigh of relief, "Thank fuck for that" he said out loud.

Rose laughed, "What?" Scorpius frowned maybe she wouldn't like the fact this his family all knew what they got up to, seeing as her family didn't have a clue.

Al didn't care though, "Scorpius was worried that your dad would knock him out, after last night and all" Natalie stared at Rose, her friend hadn't told her yet.

Rose blushed and looked stunned, "You told them" she shouted at Scorpius.

"Whoa NO I DID NOT!" he wrinkled his nose up in distaste, "Bloody dad knew, he guessed. Said something about the apparition wards knew you arrived and well he figured it out. Told the rest and I have endured endless teasing, so please don't have a go at me" he begged as he pulled her in for a hug.

She was mortified, "Blimey I thought Draco and Uncle Harry were looking at me funny. How embarrassing" she buried her head against Scorpius chest, her hair hiding her face.

Natalie smiled, "So it's true? You and Scorpius did the nasty?" she teased.

Scorpius huffed, "Yes but I wish people would bloody well stop talking about it. It's between me and Rose, no one else's business" he snapped.

Natalie smiled but remained silent. Soon Rose and Scorpius calmed down, knowing they didn't have to face their respective families and the inevitable embarrassment for a long time.

"I bet dad thinks I will remain a virgin until my wedding day or something" Rose said and the rest nodded in agreement.

Natalie laughed, "It's a dad thing. Its so unfair, boy's get a pat on the back and a 'well done' and us girls are seen as sluty, or expected to remain innocent until our wedding nights. Ridiculous"

Hugo and Jack joined them, once seated Hugo eyed Rose, "Mum knows where you went last night. Don't worry she didn't tell dad." Then he smirked, "No longer innocent Rosie anymore" he teased.

She threw her magazine at him, "Shut up Hugo. Just because you will probably stay a virgin until your 40 or something" and Al laughed.

"Maybe, maybe not. Who says I'm still a virgin?" he coolly replied.

They all stared at him in shock, "You slept with someone?" Al asked, not believing what he was hearing, "Before Rose or Scorpius" and he started laughing.

Jack didn't seem happy, but remained silent. "Hugo!" Rose cried, outraged.

"Tell me, I won't tell the rents, I promise. Was it a girl?" she asked. Jack winced and Hugo's tensed.

"Of course it was with a girl" he snapped.

Oh shit Rose thought, walked right into a mind field there. She could tell he was protesting against the fact she insinuated that he could have sex with a man, but she also sensed that he was angry because he most likely wanted to have sex with a man. It didn't escape her notice that Jack seemed miserable when Hugo mentioned he had sex and that obviously it was with a female.

Scorpius was aware that any wrong word and Hugo could throw a temper tantrum or something. "Who was the lucky girl?" he asked, casually.

Jack snorted and Hugo frowned at him, "Hugo just slept with the Gryffindor bike at the end of last school year" he sounded angry and maybe jealous.

Hugo narrowed his eyes at Jack, "So what. I didn't want to be a virgin forever and I'm not fortunate enough to be in a loving relationship" he explained.

Jack stood, walked to the door, just before leaving he said, "More like trying to prove a stupid point" and left without looking back.

The occupants remained silent, all a bit uncertain of how Hugo would react.

Hugo laughed, it was a humourless laugh, "Jack seems to think I might be gay, said I only slept with Michelle to prove that I'm not gay." He stared in front of him a moment, silent.

Rose felt brave and asked, "Did it confirm to you, your sexuality?" she hesitantly asked.

Hugo stood, "Not you too. I am not gay, for fuck sake. I wanted to sleep with her, not a man. I…I don't like men" he stumbled over the last part. "If no one believes me, then you can all go to fucking hell" and he stormed out.

Al held in a snicker, "I think he protests too much" he finally said.

Rose bit her lip, "Poor Hugo and Jack. What an angsty year they have ahead. I think maybe Hugo started getting confusing feeling for Jack and he didn't know what to do. So like Jack said, he slept with a girl to prove he was straight. He didn't look too pleased about it and nor did Jack" she felt sorry for them and hoped they would sort it out.

Scorpius pondered over the situation, "Maybe he should talk with dad or Harry, help him understand his messed up feelings. Make him listen, so he understands that it's okay to like men. I feel bad for him, he's obviously fighting it."

They talked some more about Hugo and Jack, then they talked about NEWTs , well Rose lectured and they listened.

Al suddenly jumped, "Oh I have gossip, I forgot all about it because of you and Scorpius getting in on and all that" they all stared at him expectantly.

"Spit it out then, you knob" Scorpius said as he rolled his eyes, Al loved gossiping.

Al smirked, "What would you say if I said we're going to be Uncles and our dads are going to be Granddads?" he said around a smile.

Natalie and Rose squealed and Scorpius swore, "Shit, Fuck, Fuckity fuck fuck. A mini James running around" but he was smiling as he said it.

Al laughed, "I know right. He knocked Chloe up, I overheard dad stressing last night and Draco trying to ease the situation. James is young, but what's done is done – Apparently Draco offered to turn the renewal vow thing, into a wedding for James and Chloe" the girls sighed and Scorpius groaned.

"That's after graduation, won't she be heavily pregnant then?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah that's why James refused the offer, said he doesn't care if the baby is born out of wedlock. Said he loves Chloe and the baby and will marry her one day."

Scorpius shook his head, "You know you really shouldn't eaves drop, you might hear something you don't want to one day" he warned.

Al paled, "Well yes I think I won't do it anymore. After Draco tried to calm dad with words and it failed, he moved on to other techniques and well, I will never ever, ever eaves drop again. Scarred for life mate." He shuddered, "Bloody made a quick retreat I'll tell ya"

Scorpius laughed, "Serves you right".

The rest of the journey was spent talking about what they plan to do once they all graduated.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Final Chapter - ahhhhhhhhh. Thank you for all the reviews and lovely lovely people following this story.

**Final Chapter**

Most of their remaining days at Hogwarts was spent stressing over the NEWTs – even though Scorpius knew he'd do alright, everyone else's hysteria was rubbing off on him.

It was one particular evening in the shared common room, after Al made a second year cry for breathing too loudly, that Scorpius decided the all needed a break.

"Guys, look at us. It's stupid we're falling apart. Let's have one evening of chilling out?" He suggested.

He looked at the other three, Natalie was shaking her head and muttering into her potions textbook, Rose had ink smudged on her nose and cheek, she also had crazy wild hair, but Scorpius wasn't going to point that out. Not if he wanted to get laid anytime soon. Then there was Al who had just reduced that poor second year to tears and was glaring at anyone else who dared to breath in a way that wasn't to his liking.

Rose huffed, "I know what you mean, my heads going to explode. We're not getting anything useful done, other than stressing ourselves out. What do you suggest we do?" she asked and laughed as just for a seconds, she saw Scorpius give a slight smirk and he had a naughty twinkle in his eyes. It soon went away.

"Well maybe 'we' should distress later, together!" He coolly said to Rose and she knew what he was getting at. "However for now, it would be nice to do something fun, as a group" he declared.

Al nodded and closed Natalie's textbook, she stopped her mumbling and looked dazed.

Scorpius didn't know what he wanted to, just knew he didn't want to think about bloody NEWTs for a bit. "Dunno maybe play a prank on the teachers, or students, or do something funny – so we are remembered" he randomly said.

Al brightened up, "Oh that would be so cool. No one would suspect Rose or Natalie. Think we might be questioned though" Al said as he indicated him and Scorpius.

Scorpius smirked, "Not me – picture of innocence me. You maybe – you just scream 'little shit', it's something you'd do" he joked and Al didn't look fazed.

Rose was thinking hard, "We can't pull a silly little prank, it has to be good. Otherwise it's not worth it, plus Uncle George and Fred did most of the epic pranks – a lot to live up to" she moaned.

All four remained quiet for some time, all trying to think of a brilliant idea. "Maybe we should get more people involved, do like a mass prank or something?" Natalie suggested.

"They can't exactly punish almost the whole of seventh year can they?" she added.

Again the all descended into silence, trying to think of something really good.

"It's difficult. Maybe we could do something like...um take polyjuice potion, transform into teachers – do really crazy things, take pictures and then publish them in a school newsletter or something?" Al suggested.

"I know that requires a lot of effort. But can you imagine seeing a picture of old McGonagall dressed up and snogging Hagrid or something" he told his friends, they didn't look convinced.

They spent the rest of the night thinking about it and laughing at all the ridiculous scenarios they could do, involving innocent teachers.

Scorpius and Rose said they could make batches of Polyjuice potion, or Scorpius said he could probably get some – but wouldn't say how he knew where to get some.

They told a few other friends and soon they agreed they would transform into different teachers and take photos of them doing inappropriate things. They spent the time it took to brew the potion, to collect random samples of the teachers, mainly hair. McGonagall was difficult, but Al managed to sneak into her office and he found a hairbrush he was certain was McGonagall's – it still had hair in.

(Time Skip)

It was Friday night and they had used the Marauders map to sneak out – yes they managed to steal it back after Draco confiscated it. They had a few wizarding cameras and they met in the room of requirement and drank the relevant potions, all had been assigned a teacher to turn into.

Rose was Headmistress McGonagall, Scorpius was Professor Longbottom, Natalie was the librarian Madame Pince, Al was Professor Cunningham, the defence against the dark arts teacher, he was middle aged and handsome enough, and a few other students turned into other staff members.

Natalie laughed, "Hi dad" she said to Scorpius, and he laughed too.

Then she frowned, "Agh I didn't think about that, now I'm gonna see dad do weird things." She complained. They chose Neville as his hair was easy for Natalie to get and well Scorpius wanted to turn into a man, not many decent men on staff.

"Right let's get the props and get dressed" they all scrambled off to get dressed. The room of requirement had provided for their needs. Rose/McGonagall changed into a dress and heels, it wasn't too bad, didn't show too much flesh, it would be weird enough to see McGonagall in a dress. She undid her hair and styled it, put on make-up, she was ready.

Scorpius/Neville didn't really need to change, just wore a more casual outfit, same with Al/Professor Cunningham. Natalie also changed into a dress, hers a little more revealing and she too, styled her hair and did her make up.

Once all the students were ready, they asked the room to change into various places in the castle. First they did the library and Madame Pince desk. Natalie arranged herself to look like she had passed out, empty bottles of fire whisky wear placed around her and they took a photo. Then Al started snogging her, so it looked like Madame Pince was getting off with the defence against the dark arts teacher.

They continued on like that for some time, coming up with unfortunate poses and pictures of teachers caught doing rude and naughty things. Natalie had refused to watch when Scorpius kissed Rose up against the headmistress's desk – obviously it looked like Neville and McGonagall were having a rather steamy make out session.

They stayed a long time, but soon the potion wore off and they changed back to normal clothes and cleared away the evidence.

They had all decided to wait until graduation, to release the photos, then it would be too late.

Rose and Scorpius had developed the photos and all four of them made a newsletter, with captions under the photos and small paragraphs detailing the topic of the photos. The newsletter looked really professional and Rose and Scorpius had duplicated it, so they had plenty of copies. Rose had also discovered how to cast various spells to prevent it being traced back to them and spells to make it difficult to destroy them.

They would also hide lots of them around the castle, so even if the teachers confiscated them, the future students will be finding them in years to come.

(Time Skip)

The NEWTs were over and Scorpius was confident he knew he did his best, and well his beast was fucking great so no worries. They had the graduation ceremony this week, then the next day they had their dads wedding vows renewal.

They hid a few newsletters, some in books in the library, some in common rooms, classrooms and bathrooms. Everywhere!

Then Rose had distracted Professor Binns, whilst Scorpius, Al and Natalie slipped the leaflets in the middle of the graduation programmes. They would be handed out to all parents and guardians. They also put them under the student's chairs, ready to make them fly out at the right moment.

Scorpius watched as the parents filed in, of course the whole Weasley/Potter/Malfoy family – even his granddad – dad didn't look too pleased. Had come to watch them graduate.

Scorpius waved and walked over to his family. He greeted his dads, but spoke with his granddad, he hadn't spoken to him for ages – he missed him.

Draco frowned at them, but chose not to let anything affect the day's events and especially tomorrow. His dad wasn't invited to the renewal of his vows.

Scorpius smiled at something his granddad had said and Draco didn't like the look of that smile, they then shook hands and he thought he heard Lucius say 'Your Welcome, family business and all that" Draco sighed, not good.

Scorpius waved goodbye and returned to the stage, where all the seventh years were waiting.

Approaching his father he coolly asked, "What did Scorpius agree to do?" he cut straight to the point.

Lucius smiled, it looked strange to Draco, and it wasn't a calculating, angry or disgusted smile. It was a genuine happy smile, one that Draco hadn't seen since he was very young. "Scorpius has agreed to take over the other family businesses and will be replacing me, I am retiring and he has graduated and is in need of work. I told him he can do what he wants with the businesses, he can sell them off and keep the money for all I care" and Draco swore he saw a flicker of regret when he looked into his father's eyes.

"You should be very proud son. Scorpius is a fine and outstanding young man, he will make the Malfoy name something to be proud of again and I hope, he will be willing to allow me to share his happy time with him. If he marries Weas-Rose, then I don't want to excluded from that wedding too. I want to share his important and life changing moments, he means a lot to me. He is the only family left I have that will give me the time of the day and I want him to be happy" he stared at Draco.

"Now's not the time Draco, but let me say I am truly sorry for everything, I hope Scorpius will have a rich and happy life. It's a shame I couldn't be a better father for you, but what's done is done. I hope to make up for that with Scorpius and being the best grandfather I can be"

Lucius glanced over at Harry, "I can see how happy Potter makes you. I know you don't need it or want it, but you have my blessing. He has made you a better man, thank him for me. I will stay and watch Scorpius graduate and then I must go take care of business. I have set up the relevant funds to be transferred to Scorpius now he is of age and has finished school. Tell him to do what he wants with it, marry Rose, buy a house, whatever, as long as he is happy" Lucius then walked away and sat ready to watch the ceremony.

Draco stared in front of him for ages. Harry appeared and hugged him, "Hey love, you alright?" he asked, his voice low and worried.

Draco blinked, "Hmm yes. I think my father actually has a heart" was all he said and Harry knew he will ask about it in detail later, for now the ceremony was about to start.

Harry was flicking through the programme whist McGonagall made a boring speech, he came across a newsletter. Intrigued he pulled it out and started choking and had a subsequent coughing fit. Draco frowned at him and Harry handed the newsletter over, Draco didn't have as a violent reaction as what Harry did, but he was shocked.

Al smirked as he watched his dad blush and choke. He whispered to Scorpius, "Ready to cause mayhem?" and Scorpius slipped out his wand and they both cast a spell, causing the newsletters to fly out from under the students seats and in front of their faces, same with the ones in the programmes.

All students and adults grabbed the newsletters in front of them, causing bedlam. Rose flicked her wand and a huge poster, the height of the great hall fell in front of the stage, it had blown up pictures of the teachers doing various naughty and wrong things.

James and Fred clapped and cheered, along with Uncle Ron and George. Hermione looked sick and poor Neville – he could see a picture of him, straddling McGonagall on top of her desk. Aw mental image that will forever be stuck in his head. Obviously they were fake photos, but that didn't stop the shock of them.

The teachers were trying to banish the pictures and newsletters, without success. The noise level was crazy, all students and adults were discussing the prank.

The kids joined their families, "Alright dad?" Al innocently asked. "Want a cough sweet or something?" he said, trying not to smirk.

Harry and Draco narrowed their eyes, "Boys? What did you do?" they both said at the same time.

Scorpius and Al threw up their hands, "Us, we haven't done anything" they deadpanned.

Hermione shook her head, "Not just the boys, I think the girls too. I noticed that McGonagall in these photos, happens to be wearing a bracelet Scorpius got Rose for her birthday" she firmly told them.

Scorpius snatched a newsletter and stared, "Oh. Ops" he said.

Harry laughed, "I hope you were the Neville in that scenario not someone else?" Scorpius frowned

"Shhhh Harry, don't want anyone to find out. Yes I um I yes I was Neville" he winced as he just confessed.

Draco's eyebrows shot up, "Pray tell how did you all become teachers?" and Al tried to sneak away, but Harry grabbed him.

"Shit. Um well we um….we …kinda took Polyjuice Potion and then we staged various pictures. It's only a prank, no harm done." He tried.

Harry and Draco actually thought it was rather funny, but had to at least appear to be annoyed and give some punishment.

"We will discuss this later and discuss punishment, for now go finish your graduation ceremony" Harry reprimanded.

The teachers had managed to banish the large poster and confiscate the newsletters from students and adults. They finished the ceremony, but McGonagall seemed very annoyed and poor Neville was bright red and about ready to flee the great hall.

James clapped them on the back after, "Fucking brill, I like the one of McGonagall and old Nev snogging in her office."

Al nodded, "My favourite is of McGonagall's office, showing all her secrets – like the draw of vibrators – hilarious" and James scrunched up his nose – "Gross more like"

Al nodded, "That's what makes it so funny, the idea that she has a secret sex draw or something" they continued discussing the photos.

Scorpius noticed his dad looked distant, "Hey dad, where's grandfather? Did he watch me graduate?"

Draco turned to him, "Yes, he just left to do some business. Apparently he needs to arrange to hand over the remainder of the Malfoy businesses and fortune over to you" he said seriously and he arched an eyebrow.

Scorpius didn't know all that, "Oh. Grandfather said I can take over a few businesses to build my portfolio, I didn't think it was all of them and well not the money either." He felt guilty.

Draco laughed, "Son, it's your right as a Malfoy, your seventeen and a man now, you get a boat load of money and there is nothing you can do about it" he slung his arm around his son, "But your grandfather did say you can do whatever you want with it, he even said you can use the money to marry Rose" and he laughed as Scorpius blushed and then paled.

"I'm…I'm too young for marriage just yet – blimey I'm only seventeen" he grumbled.

Draco squeezed his shoulder, "Good to hear that. Have a life first, maybe you and Rose can travel the world together. Use the money to create a whole new quidditch team, donate it all to muggle charities – whatever, just use it. Don't sit on it and regret your choices like your grandfather. You can't take the money with you when you die – so use it to have one hell of a life." He smiled at his son, pleased he hadn't been shunned by Lucius.

"Do you want it dad? you're the next Malfoy heir not me" he felt like it was too much too young, he didn't know what to do with all the money.

Draco scoffed, "No son I don't want it. I had my own inheritance and a few Malfoy businesses. I make enough money and besides Harry's stinking rich, he can pay for us to have a nice comfortable retirement. Not yet though, we're still young. Why don't you invest it, save some and then spend the rest. Maybe buy a nice house for you and Al so Harry and I can have the place to ourselves and get some peace and quiet"

Scorpius smirked, "Do I have to take Al? Can't he stay with you?" He joked, he knew that he would share his money with Al, maybe Al, him, Rose and Natalie can all travel the world together, then buy a house and house share, until they want to grow up and get married. Moving out when they both want to start families.

"Well Al will probably move out anyway, but if he goes with you, at least we know he won't come to any harm. You know him, he'll need someone to keep him in check – maybe Natalie can ensure he doesn't harm himself and others with his stupidity" and he laughed as he didn't really mean it. He loved the boys and it will be a sad day when they leave home.

"Anyway enough of the serious talk, we have a big graduation celebration at the Burrow and then we have our vow renewals tomorrow" he steered Scorpius over to the rest of the family.

They had a brilliant graduation party and Uncle George put on a fantastic firework display, they enjoyed the time with their family and it was a happy and wonderful night.

The next day Scorpius was trying to calm Harry, "Why are you so nervous? You're already married for crying out loud, it's not like dad is going to say no. Blimey Harry chill out" he complained.

Harry smiled, "I know, it's just…I want everything to go smoothly and for it to be perfect for your dad. I love him so much, I want this to go well because he wants it to."

Scorpius patted his arm, "It will. Dad doesn't really care for the big declarations and fancy party. I know for a fact all he really cares about is having over ten years with you and the wonderful possibility of having many many more. He will be happy as long as you love him" he honestly told him.

Harry grinned, "I love him more every day" and Scorpius knew Harry meant every word.

They had a beautiful ceremony and many of the female guests were crying, Harry and Draco both shared wonderful vows with each other. Scorpius hoped he and Rose would be as happy as his dads are in ten years' time. They were the epitome of love, and everything a marriage should be.

The after party was another fantastic night and Scorpius wondered how his dad managed to pull such a grand affair off. The party was interrupted by Chloe going into labour and many of the guests were at St Mungos waiting. They were all still wearing their party outfits and made a funny picture in the waiting room.

Fourteen hours later and the next day, James became a dad. They had a baby girl, named Annabelle Ginny Potter, 7lb 3oz and she was beautiful.

Harry and Draco had purchased a real family home for James and gave it to him as a gift, for him and his family to begin their wonderful journey together. James kept the flat, let various cousin use it and him, Chloe and Annabelle moved into a wonderful big family house.

Scorpius, Rose, Al and Natalie decided to travel the world together, enjoying the different wonders and sights. Agreeing to only travel for a year or two, because they wanted to return to their families. Plus Rose wanted to see Hugo graduate and she wanted to begin thinking about starting a career.

Scorpius and Rose talked about living together and she agreed that they should live together for a few years before even thinking about marriage. Upon returning to England Al and Natalie, Scorpius and Rose purchased one big house and lived together.

Annabelle was now two and she was a right diva, of course everyone doted on her and she had Harry and Draco wrapped around her little finger. James and Chloe waited until they returned before they announced they were getting married. James wanted Scorpius, Al and Rose home before he would consider getting married.

All in all everyone was very happy and Scorpius couldn't wait until the day came when he would also marry Rose and start a family, for now he was happy to enjoy their time together and work on their careers, as they were still only nineteen.

Everyone watched Hugo graduate and come out at the same time. He waited until Jack was called and hugged him and then proceeded to kiss him senseless and Scorpius smirked as Ron looked ready to faint. Scorpius just thought it was about time he stopped denying it and just went with it. Jack obviously made him very happy, why would you deny yourself such love and happiness.

**A/N: **I will be doing a sequel with Hugo and Jacks story – how they fell in love and got together, hope you guys will want to read it.


End file.
